Morning Moon
by jshai
Summary: During New Moon. The Volturi set out to find and kill the Cullens' for letting a human know their secret, only to find a broken Bella in the woods. Given the choice to become a vampire or see the ones she loved killed, Bella leaves Forks for Volterra.
1. Chapter 1: Ciao Bella

**A/N: Okay for all of those who have added me to their author alerts, here is the first chapter of the next Twilight story that I plan to write. I actually sat down to write Chapter 12 of Black Nebula, but this one just came out instead. At first I was just gonna sit on the story until I was finished with Black Nebula, but I as I was typing it, I was getting too excited over it. So I will be breaking my first rule and working on two stories at the same time. I have no idea how and when I'll be able to juggle two stories and two jobs, so please be patient with my updates. For those who have just stumbled on this story, I invite you to read the other three stories I've written for the Twilight series. It'll keep you busy till the next update for this one. Haha. Of the four stories that I've written for fanfiction, none of them are serial so it doesn't matter which order you read them in. Also, guys, remember, I'm not using a Beta, but I try to look out for any grammatical or spelling errors. But I'm not perfect, so I'm sorry for any that I may miss. I guess as a disclaimer I have to say I don't own Twilight, but shouldn't owning the books count for something? Okay enough of my boring notes, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!**

Morning Moon

Chapter 1

I laid on the ground, devastated that the love of my life left me. But he was more than the love of my life, I wanted him to be the love of my existence, I thought he wanted the same thing too. But I knew the other shoe should have dropped a long time ago. I knew he was too perfect for me, and it was only a matter of time before he realized it.

"He left me." The only words that I knew to speak, they were the only ones that my head could comprehend. Those three little words became my mantra, and though the meaning of the words disturbed me, they were eerily comforting at the same time. Stopping only brought the tears back, speaking them, the pain was numb. If only I could keep saying these words, maybe I'd stay numb. "He left me."

It didn't even matter that the ground was wet and cold. Two things about the weather I hated, but that didn't seem to matter as I drifted off to sleep. I don't know how long I was out for, but when I woke up, and took note of my surroundings, there were a few things that I noticed at the same time. First, what I could make of the sky through the treetops of the forest, it was dark. The sky wasn't too dark, just darker than when me and Edward entered the forest earlier. Twilight, thinking of the word reminded me of Edward saying that twilight was the safest time for his kind to be out.

I could also hear that there were voices calling my name, though they were far away from where I actually was. Charlie must have started a search party for me, I knew he'd be worried since normally I would have been home and had dinner prepared for him by now. Seeing my car in the driveway, with note as to where I've been, he would've panicked. In that respect, he was like my mother, Renee, though he'd never admit it.

But what frightened me the most were the vampires that were staring at me. The eyes were a vibrant red, so I knew that they were human drinkers. I could make out six pairs of eyes, staring back at me, and yet I wasn't afraid. I was too numb to care. There wasn't much to live for since he left me. It was odd, at least in my head, that I found it humorous that my impromptu mantra had found its way back to my lips. Even with the looming danger.

I moaned as a repositioned myself so that I was laying flat on my back instead of being curled into a ball. "So kill me and get it over with." I said. I was somewhat shocked that my voice was weak and defiant at the same time. Was that really me speaking?

"Ahh, so you know who we are?" the one with the long black hair said. He was also the closest to me, but the other vampires flanked him in a fan like stance. I raised myself slightly off of the ground so that I could take a closer look at the vampires that stood before me. He was magnificent in a long black robe that graced the forest floor. His skin was translucent white, not the skin of my Edward. Oops, he wasn't my Edward. But nonetheless, he was very chalky or papery. If he was human, and I had to touch him, I'd be too scared of breaking him.

He looked somewhat familiar and when I looked at the two that were immediately behind him. I started to put things together. One had the same jet black hair as the one before me and the other was a contrast of the other two, with snow white hair at his shoulders. I thought of my time in the Cullen house and realized that these were the trio of vampires that stood with Carlisle in the painting that hung in his office. "The Volterra?"

"Haha, brilliant," the one in the lead said. "Though we are actually called the Volturi. I see the Cullens' haven't kept much from you, my dear Bella." He raised his eyebrow as he said my name, and Iwas unclear as to how he even knew my name. But before I could ask any questions, the vampire continued. "Please excuse my rudeness, but my name is Aro. Alongside me are my brothers Marcus and Caius." He was kind enough to point out that the white haired one was Caius, which left Marcus to be the other black-haired one. "Also, you will notice Demetri, Jane and her brother Alec." They were easy to distinguish since Alec and Jane looked like twins. They both looked like angelic children, but their blood-red eyes gave away to such thoughts that revealed that they were truly monsters. Demetri looked as though he was as big as Emmett, even though I couldn't make out his build truly since they were all wearing identical robes to Aro.

I looked to each of them as Aro introduced them to me, and for whatever reason, I matched Aro's politeness with a curt smile and nod in their direction. Jane was the only one that seemed truly frustrated with me for some reason. Aro looked back at her and nodded. She relaxed, but only slightly. When he turned to look back at me, I focused on him as well.

I realized that I was still on the ground and I was starting to feel the dampness of the forest seeping into my clothes. "Is it okay if I get up?"

Aro chuckled, "Of course my dear. Here let me help you." He stepped forward and gave me his hand. I hesitantly held up mine as he looked so fragile. With ease as if I was the fragile one, he lifted me so that I was on my own two feet. I tried to release my hand, but Aro held close as his eyes bore into mine. When he finally let go all he could say was, "Interesting."

I dusted off my clothes and tried to follow what the three brothers were saying, but it was impossible. They were speaking too fast and too low for me to even have a clue what they were saying. I almost thought they were speaking a different language. How rude.

There was a light fog that was layering itself on the forest floor. As it was rolling, I saw that it was concentrating in my direction, and my direction only. The rest of the ground was fog free. I looked around and saw Alec looking straight at me. Jane was looking back and forth between me and her brother. They were both wearing the same look of frustration and anger that only Jane bore earlier.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus broke out of their conversation and looked at me astonished. "You see my dear brothers, she is amazing. I think she would be the perfect addition to our guard. Look how she stands despite our little Jane and formidable Alec." Aro gleamed as if I was his discovery, while Caius and Marcus flipped the idea in their heads.

"Shall this be put to a vote?" Aro continued.

"You make an interesting point, Aro. She will do lovely with the guard. My vote is yes." Caius added.

"Whatever you say Aro." Marcus looked bored with everything that was transpiring.

"No." Jane growled. Aro raised his hand, and without looking, beckoned for Jane to step forward. Though she knew she was in trouble, without hesitation, Jane went to Aro in obedience. Almost as quickly as she was beside him, he slashed her arm off, and threw it on the ground. I screamed in terror, but my legs were too stiff to move anywhere.

"I am quite sorry for that display Bella. I do not tolerate insolence, and Jane should know better than to participate in a vote that does not belong to her." I suspected that he was really directing his words to Jane rather than myself. Jane bent over to pick up her arm, and winced as her body received the arm and began what looked like a painful healing process. Though it was reattached in a matter of seconds, Jane nursed her arm close to her chest.

"At this time you have two options. Since the Cullens' have decided to break the ultimate rule and tell you about our species you may do one of the following. You will either be killed because of the threat that you pose for your knowledge of vampires. Or you may become one of us and live for eternity."

It was easy for me to decide because without Edward by my side, why would I want to live forever? When I saw the vampires surrounding me only a few moments ago, I knew what they really were, and I invited death. Only now death was giving me a cruel twist.

I started to open my mouth to give my answer to the vampires that were now ready to cling to my every word, but Aro spoke up first.

"Choose wisel y and quickly my dear. Just know that choosing by choosing death, the fate of the Cullen's will be that of the same. By becoming one of us, we will spare them and this small town with their lives."

I took a deep breath, "Will I get to see Charlie once before I go with you?" Jane scowled at me, while Aro explained how that wouldn't be possible.

"You see, young Edward left a note in your house saying that you were in the woods with him, however, since we can't have anyone blaming and looking for him or any of the Cullen's, we took the note and ransacked your house. It's currently a crime scene for an abduction and robbery. You can't ever return."

I closed my eyes and tried to make a mental picture of my father. I was going to miss him, and oddly Forks. But no matter how much I wanted to be a vampire before, I was now making the choice to save those that I loved.

I felt my arm being grabbed gently, and opened my eyes. Demetri had lifted me and strewn me on his back and told me to hold on. I looked at Aro with fear. "Your scream alerted the locals that were searching for you. They are coming this way, and pretty fast. Faster than most humans, strange. Move!"

The vampires did as they were told and ran with such speed that was faster than Edward. At least I felt that way to me. I kept my eyes closed when suddenly I felt my side crash into something hard. "Ow, I knew one of these days I'd get hit by a tree while on the back of a vampire." I said as I instinctively lifted my hand to check for a bump on my head. I opened my eyes and saw that the vampires were looking at me strangely. "Oh did I say that out loud?"

My eyes focused to the inside of a car. I faintly heard the humming of the engine and saw that we were speeding down the road. That wasn't me being hit by a tree, it was me being thrown into the backseat of a car. I sat upright and strapped myself in. We were in a limo, that much I could tell, and not only were the windows tinted, but there were curtains over the windows.

I kept looking nervously at my newest companions out the sides of my eyes. I couldn't keep my eyes from looking at Jane's distorted mouth. It was like the angelic look she once had was permanently now in a scowl, and I had no idea why she hated me so much. Besides Jane and Aro; Marcus, Caius, and Alec joined us in the stretched backseat. I wanted to take so much off of my mind, but resolve in getting some answers. I turned my attention back to Aro.

"Excuse me Aro. I was wondering how you knew my name?"

"This Victoria, came to visit us." My ears perked up at the mention of her name. Why on earth would she go to the Volturi? "She wanted to bring the Cullens' to trial for killing her mate over a human. Presumably you. When I touched her, I could see every thought she ever had. There was such rage against you and Edward mostly, but all of the Cullens' collectively. The last prevalent thought she had was in regards to what her actions would be if we declined her appeal of a trial. If we had said no, well let's just say the torture itself would have made you wish that you had died at the hands of James." Aro laughed as he thought of this, and I was sick to my stomach. I felt the crescent scar on my hand, thinking of that night in Phoenix. I had skipped out on my guard with Alice and Jasper hoping to rescue my mom from James. Only to find out that it was a trick, and in the process of trying to kill me, James succeeded in biting me, but Edward sucked the poison out of my system.

"She would have then gone after Carlisle and his family. Now don't get me wrong, I was prepared to dote out a punishment of death to the Cullens' for breaking the absolute rule of exposure to humans. However, Carlisle was, is a dear friend of mine, and there was no way I was going to let him die at the expense of a stupid vampire and her vengeance killing spree. He deserves better than that."

"So what happened to Victoria?"

"Ash."

"Oh." I said in shock. For some reason it came to me by surprise at how callous he was about killing another vampire. I laid my head against the headrest and closed my eyes. I wanted to hold on to a few of my favorite memories while I could. I thought I was doing good by keeping my breathing even and calm, when I felt Demetri pulling on my arm again. Had I dozed off again, I wasn't sure. Frustrated that I wasn't moving fast enough, he pulled me out of the car so fast, that I thought my arm was going to come out of its socket. I looked over at Jane, and hoped that wasn't true. I wasn't re-attachable, at least not yet, anyway.

Demetri carried me as he followed the other five vampires to a plane that was sitting just outside of a hanger. From the looks of it, we were taking a private plane to Italy. I hadn't paid attention to the exhaustion that my body was stressed from feeling. The clock on the interior of the plane told me that it was now 7:30 p.m., and I realized that the life that I once knew as Edward's girlfriend only ended a few hours ago; not the months that it felt like. In Demetri's arms, my body felt so heavy and all I wanted to do was drift to sleep.

"Not yet my darling Bella." I heard Aro say. With my eyes closed, his voice seemed as delicate as his skin.

I vaguely heard Aro tell Demetri to order the pilot to get us in the air. Not before long, I felt the plane lifting into the air, and I was leaving my old life behind.

"Ahhh, Bella, Bella, Bella. You will be wonderful." The last words I heard, before the pain began.


	2. Chapter 2: Volterra

Chapter 2

"You are truly an astonishing creature. Immortality suits you my dear Bella."

Those were the first words I'd heard when my transformation was complete. I opened my eyes to only three pairs of eyes this time, only their eyes were black. No longer blood-red, which, from my experience with the Cullen's, it only meant that they were thirsty. I slowly lifted my body off of the table that I was on, and swung my legs around so that I was facing Aro, flanked by Caius and Marcus. My mind registered that it was only the four of us as soon as I even opened my eyes, though I couldn't help but look around anyway.

The room that I was in was beautiful. It was a circular room with a domed ceiling. There were paintings all along the wall and ceiling that seemed to tell a beautiful never ending story of angels, demons, and it looked like there was gold inlaid into the walls as well. There was no furniture in there, save for the table in the center that served as my temporary pyre.

As I took in the room, my attention never left Aro's face. "Beautiful is not the word I could use to describe you, my child. Are you thirsty?"

So that's what the annoying burning was on the back of my throat. I hadn't paid much attention to it, honestly, and I first noticed it when I saw their eyes. I shrugged and hopped off of the table. At some point during the transformation, someone had dressed me in a khaki skirt and a red blouse. Caius held out a black robe for me and I slid into it. It was quite comfortable as the hood was placed over me.

I followed the three vampires into another room where they sat on the thrones that were at the head of the area. I stood at the base of the steps that led to the stage where the three thrones were, but Aro waved me closer and had me stand next to his throne. Somewhere behind me I heard a violent hiss, which I could only assume came from Jane. I turned my head towards her so that she could see my crooked smile as I took my spot next to Aro.

"After dinner, we will get you settled into your accommodations. Gianna will bring over some catalogs for you to peruse through for your room. We already have a temporary room set up for you, but I am sure that you will want something with your touch. Ahh, here's Heidi with dinner now."

I looked away from Aro and at the long door that opened from the floor all the way to the ceiling. A gorgeous female walked through the door, and her beauty rivaled Rosalie's. She had long legs that never ended and her eyes were a strange color violet. I assumed she had blue contacts over her red eyes.

Behind her there was a group of thirty-five people that followed in amazement of their surroundings. I now understood why Aro was so excited to see Heidi. While the other vampires started calling which of the humans they wanted, I continued to stare off. There was no way I could take part in this.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Volterra, Italy. Let's eat." I gathered that was the usual greeting that was spoken since all of the vampires descended on the unsuspecting humans at the same time. They hardly had time to scream.

One by one the humans were drained and dropped to the floor. When Aro was done with his, a female tourist from the looks of her, he turned to look at me since I never moved an inch. I raised an eyebrow in response to his questioned look.

"I thought you were thirsty my child. Do you not like the human that was left for you?" I looked ever so slightly over to the tall man that was petrified into silence as he looked at the horror that befell the group he came in with.

I shook my head, with my arm still resting on Aro's throne. But before I got a chance to answer, Jane decided to answer for me.

"Humph. Look she's damaged goods; she hasn't spoken one word yet. She probably wants to dine off of animals like her precious Cullen's." The contempt that leaked out of her mouth sent a rage through my entire being.

Well that would be my choice now wouldn't it? I thought in anger. I mean really what difference did it make if I choose animal blood as my lifestyle? I opened my mouth to speak when I realized something was really wrong. Everyone was looking at me in disbelief and paranoia. Just because I thirsted for something different?

"What?" I demanded. No matter how polite Aro had been to me, staring was just plain rude. I resisted the urge to stomp my foot.

"Bella, my child how did you do that? We all heard you but not with our ears, in our minds." Aro seemed especially giddy. "I thought it would be a few days before your gift would manifest itself. But I can see in its glory."

"Brother, she's the first I've ever come across to have the ability to project her thoughts in others." Caius gleamed beside Aro. Marcus still looked bored and yet intrigued at the same time.

Aro held out his hand to me, and pulled it back almost as sudden as I laid my hand in his. "I still cannot read your thoughts." He laughed quietly to himself. "A prize indeed."

Now it was my turn to laugh as Jane stomped out of the room, her black robe trailing behind her. '**_Act like the perpetual child you are Jane,'_** I thought, somewhat eager to try out my ability. And it didn't disappoint. Mid step, Jane stopped walking and let out a scream that would have chilled blood, before stomping out.

"Splendid. We must try this out one day. Though I am curious as to why I can't get a read off of her. Maybe we shall pay a visit to Denali and visit with our old friend Eleazar."

"Someone can have the human over there, Demetri go with Bella so that she may hunt." There wasn't a complete lack of disdain in his voice, but I appreciated his attempt. From what Carlisle and Edward had told me of the Volturi, they spent centuries trying to convince Carlisle to change his diet. No doubt they would eventually try the same thing with me. But for now I wanted something good. Watching the others eat their dinner only made the thirst less bearable. Demetri led me to a series of tunnels and I was beginning to think that if I was ever alone down here I'd get lost.

Outside the confines of the building, as I could make out was slightly bigger than a palace, I could see the tunnels led us a mile away so no lingering eye could see us. The mouth of the tunnel also opened up into a very lush forest. I looked at Demetri.

"Aro doesn't want us to hunt while in Volterra, it's pretty much the safest place in the world from vampire activity. But I'm sure that only applies to humans. It's nature for animals to die in their habitat." I turned my lips into a smile and threw my robe at Demetri.

Running was like second nature to me and I couldn't remember why I never ran. Oh yes I did, I vaguely remembered clumsy Bella, who couldn't even walk over a flat surface without tripping. Let alone running. Well look at me now, I was gracefully sprinting through the dense forest. No wonder Edward was never afraid of hitting trees.

I heard Demetri following after me, not quite keeping up, when I caught the scent of something very meaty, and very hungry. It was a predator. I let nature consume me and followed the scent to a pack of wolves that were about to pounce on a family of boar. I leaped for the biggest wolf and bit into his neck. The wolf that was closest to him jumped up to defend him, but I swatted him away. He landed on the ground with a thud but didn't give up. He tried to make another pass at me but I manage to grab and snap his neck, all with one hand. I finished the one wolf and dropped him alongside the other wolf. I walked back to Demetri, satisfied with my conquest.

"You're done? You don't want more?" He eyed me cautiously. I wished everyone would quit doing that! "Sorry." He said ashamed.

"No, I'm the one that's sorry, I'll try to control my thoughts better. And yes I am done drinking. My throat doesn't burn."

"Is that because of the animal blood? Because I have to tell you, you're a hundred times more rational than a newborn should. And just as in control as a vampire that's been around a century or two."

"I don't know what it is to be honest. But that was also the first time I've hunted, so it can't be that." Since I was finished, Demetri signaled that we'd run back to the compound. Once inside he passed me off to Gianna, who was instructed to give me a tour of the palace. With my new memory skills, I easily remembered the layout of the place, and Gianna finally showed me my room.

She opened the door, and I walked into a space of wonder and amazement. I looked back at her and asked, "Are you serious? This is my room?" She nodded and smiled and I detected a hint of sadness. Maybe I'd ask Demetri about that later. There was something about him that I couldn't place, but I had a feeling that we'd be friends. That would be nice I guess to have one friend here. But my room, I would love to be shut up in here forever. I wouldn't even call it a room, it was more like a lofted suite. Two of the five walls were covered with books, full collections of some of my favorite authors, and some that I've never even heard of. A few of them were in Italian, and Spanish and other languages. There was a bed that was in the center of the room against a wall of windows. I took a look at my view and saw a gorgeous landscape the Italian city streets leading into the countryside. My room was high enough off the ground, that I knew anyone on the street would never be able to catch a glimpse of me, even on a sunny day.

I walked up the winding steps and once on the landing, I saw the bathroom that was probably as big as the Cullen's living room. It was huge! I opened the French doors to my right and walked into my closet. Alice would have been proud of the closet that my room boasted; I could probably park a car in there. Thinking of her just now made me just as sad as I had been in the forest. I shook her and him and the entire family out of mind, and prayed that I never thought of them again.

"Aro will be pleased that you like your room." Gianna said as I walked back down the steps. I gave her a polite smile when she handed me a few catalogs for me to look through. "If you need anything, just dial extension 200 on the phone. It's over on the table, by your bed.

"Oh wait Gianna, before you go. Do you know if there is any way I'd be able to know what is going on in Forks? The way I had to leave must have left my father distraught, and I want to be able to check on him."

"I'll ask Aro." She said before slipping out the door. What use was she going to be for me.

'_**Aro, might I speak with you a moment? I'm in my room.'**_I figured I might as well test out y new abilities. Before I had a chance to even look at my new surroundings again, I heard a light rapping at my door. _**'Come in.'**_

"My dear, I am well pleased that you are gaining control of your gifts. Do you like your room?" He grabbed my hand but somehow I knew that he was no longer trying to read my thoughts. Aro seemed to care about what I felt.

"Aro, yes, I love the room very much. Would you please tell Gianna I do not request anything further for my room." I took a quick pause. "The request that I do have cannot come from Gianna, but from you." He wrinkled his brow, but I continued, "I would like there to be some way to keep tabs on Renee and Charlie. I don't want to contact them, I know that's impossible considering the way, well the way things were left. Please?"

"Why yes Bella, there is. Afton, one of our guard, has the special ability to teleport himself. If at any time you want to know what's going on, he can be in Forks and back within minutes ." He patted my hair as if I was a pet. Maybe to him I was, he did call me a prize earlier. However, I wish that you would put meeting Afton off for a spell. I've made arrangements for the plane to fly us out to Alaska to visit an old friend. He will be able to tell us exactly what gifts you possess and he will be able to train you with them. We leave in a half hour." It was as if he floated out of the room.

I walked back upstairs and pulled a large suitcase down from one of the many shelves in my closet. I thought I was taking my time but I was done packing in only five minutes. When I rolled my suitcase out of my room, Demetri and Felix were walking down the hallway as well, towards me. "Hey guys. Are ya'll going to Alaska as well?"

"Demetri is, I'm not. I'm staying behind with Jane and Alec. I believe it'll just be you two, Aro, Renata. Aro hardly goes anywhere without being shadowed by Renata." Felix continued walking ahead, while Demetri stayed behind with me.

"Here you go." Demetri said as he grabbed my suitcase out of my hand. I started to object, but he gave me a stern look to show that he insisted.

"Thanks." I said, letting the silence suffocate the air around us. We were walking now towards the tunnels again, but they no longer confused me. Instead of going to the tunnels, we passed them and entered a garage. The garage was about the size of a football field. There were a ridiculous amount of cars of varying sizes and colors in the dimly lit room. I followed Demetri to a black Escalade as he threw our bags in the back along with other bags. I climbed into the middle seat of the truck and for the moment I was in the truck alone Renata and Aro. Aro was in the passenger seat, while Renata was sitting next to me. But soon, Demetri and another vampire climbed into the vehicle as well. Demetri sat in the backseat by himself. I couldn't be sure but it looked as though he was disappointed at something. The other vampire was our driver.

"Ahh Bella, I'd like you to meet Corin, Corin this is our newest member, Bella. Renata, I know you've seen with me earlier. "

And with the introductions completed, we pulled off into the darkness towards the airport.

**A/N: Okay I hope you guys like the new power that I've given Bella, along with being a shield. I was going back and forth with another power that I thought would match a shield, but I think I chose the right one. (I hope) In the future when her thoughts are being projected, they will be in bold italics. The first couple of times that her gift manifested, I didn't use the bold italics because it wasn't yet revealed that they were her thoughts. (I so hope that makes sense.)So we'll see how it'll develop. Also a side note, Afton and Corin are members of the guard as SM saw them, however I've made up their powers are made up since they weren't revealed in the books. (Don't worry I know I haven't said what Corin's was, but that one is going to be a surprise. If you enjoyed the chapter, review. If you absolutely hated it and thought it was garbage, I really won't know unless you review. So don't forget to review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training Day

Chapter 3

I for one was glad to be in Denali. They were the only other vegetarian family that I knew of besides those that could not be mentioned.

Upon meeting them, I could see that there were five of them. And of course they were all gorgeous, especially the blond, but nowhere near as beautiful as Ro- I mean Heidi. The one who was named Eleazar introduced us to his family. His mate's name was Carmen, and the three that were posing as their daughters were Tanya, Irina, and Kate. I could tell that they were uncomfortable with us being there. Eleazar started by introducing his family but before Aro could introduce us, the girls split.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit Aro?" Eleazar asked. He whispered something in Carmen's ear that I had trouble following, it was in French. Carmen then promptly left the room, following the girls.

"Bella here is our newest acquisition, and her gifts could be quite amazing if she was properly trained. Tell me old friend, what are her gifts?"

Eleazar gave a deep sigh for consideration but it was all for show. "Hmmm, you are right, her abilities are extraordinary. There are two gifts that are dominant within. There looks to be a third actually but the aura around it is dimming, and has since she was changed. That one was linked to sleep, which as you know we never do."

"Eleazar kept talking and it kind of felt weird that I was listening to him and thinking about something else entirely. But I was curious about this dormant but dead gift. "Wait." I interrupted. "My dreams?"

"Well yes," he started slightly peeved that I interrupted him. "You're dreams had the ability to see the resolve to a situation before you realized there was even a situation. More so than your average human, to the point that many of them very, well, could have been considered as prophecy. As a human, you were somewhat similar to Alice Cullen, only during sleep though. If you had the proper training then, you may have been just as good as her too."

"I allowed myself to be sad for losing Alice, just this once, for a couple of reasons: at one point, there was something that we shared in common, that we could have shared together. Another reason was because I wasn't the one that brought her name up. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

"But your gifts now, I see that you are a shield and for lack of a better term, you are also a sword. All mentally of course. Given the proper training, you'll be able to shield others from mental attacks and allow your thoughts to penetrate anybody's mind. You have the perfect companion of gifts. I don't think I've ever come across anyone with two gifts let alone even one that's quite so magnificent."

"Excellent. Will you provide this training?" Aro asked without hesitation.

"Forgive me Aro, but old wounds run deep in my family. My daughters' pain still haunts them from a previous encounter with you. They will be gone for four days, until this Sunday, you may stay till then, and I will do what I can for the girl."

"Oh, and where did your girls go?" Aro asked inquisitively.

"They will be staying with friends, in Washington, for the time being at least?"

My ears perked up, "Washington?" Aro and Eleazar looked at me suspiciously, and I didn't care? I tried to sound curious without being too anxious for an answer. "What part of Washington?"

"Forks. Aro, you remember Carlisle, I'm sure. His family suffered a loss to one of their human friends. The funeral is this Saturday." Eleazar spoke to Aro even though I asked the question, and I was only slightly offended.

The Cullen's stayed in Forks? How did they manage that? Did Edward say they left several days before he was? I was trying to remember that horrible day as much as possible, but my mind was having a hard time processing the darkest day of my human life. I probably would have tried to block it out had I remained human anyway.

"_**Aro, I have to see them." **_I tried keeping my thoughts from sounding like a demand. Aro has been nothing but nice to me, so far, at least.

"I know dear. I'll compromise with you. Train with Eleazar until Friday Evening, and I'll see about getting details on your funeral arrangements. Does that work?"

I nodded my head and turned back to Eleazar. "We train now."

"Wait, before we do. Indulge me. Are you the friend in question? The one the Cullen's fear as gone?"

I couldn't bring myself to confirm Eleazar's questions. No doubt he deserved the truth, but something compelled me from telling him. However, my silence was confirmation enough. "Eleazar, please. I have my own reasons for not revealing myself to them as of yet. I was hurt by them before my transformation. I mean them no harm, whatsoever, so I just ask that you keep this amongst us."

"Okay then, let's train. We'll begin with your shield as that is the one that was most prevalent in your human nature."

Aro was amazed at the progress I was making with my shield. Within four hours, I had managed to expand my shield up to two miles away from me. With time, it was easier to expand my shield with less concentration. The one thing I found difficult was taking the shield off of me while shielding everyone else. Eleazar didn't see a need for me to do that, as it would leave me vulnerable to mental attacks, but he thought the training for all situations was essential.

I was glad there was no need for sleep since we continued training into Thursday. We only stopped once in order to hunt. Eleazar warned Aro and the others to go hunting in Canada since he would like to remain in Denali. I followed Eleazar to hunt with him. I couldn't even hide my shock that Demetri decided to hunt with us as well. He said after seeing me hunting in Volterra, he was a bit intrigued by the lifestyle. Eleazar and Demetri kept up with my pace as I led the way to a couple of male moose' fighting over a cow. I couldn't help but laugh at the challenge this would present of interrupting a pissing contest.

I immediately stepped in between the two fighting bulls and looked the biggest on in the eye. _**'This one is mine.' **_I thought as I gritted my teeth, and leaped over his massive body. I fell atop of his back and scrambled to find his neck amid all of the fur. I drilled my teeth into his flesh and let the warm fluid fill me up. Up until I fed, I hadn't even realized I was thirsty. I wonder what it meant that I wasn't as bloodthirsty as I was led to believe I would be as a newborn.

"So how was your first time Demetri?" Both me and Eleazar asked at the same time.

"Not bad, but I won't be making the switch anytime soon." I laughed with Demetri as we made our way back to the house. The others hadn't arrived yet, but Eleazar wanted to keep up with the training. I didn't mind since the faster I'd mastered my gifts, the faster I'd get to go back to Forks.

For the next few hours, we continuously worked on my sword abilities, and that honestly seemed to be the easiest of my two gifts. One thing that we found out was that once I "spoke" to someone's mind no matter the distance, I could still reach them. I wanted to try this out by reaching out to Jane, but Aro talked me out of it. The only thing I found to be somewhat taxing was telling several people different things at the same time. It was easier to take turns with individuals, but I understood Eleazar's point that during a time for battle or a sticky situation, there may not be time to individually give orders. I promised him that I would practice the skill.

When Eleazar and Aro were finally pleased with the speed in which I mastered my gifts, I sought to speak with Aro again about returning to Forks. By now it was Thursday night, and I wanted to see Charlie and give him some type of peace, especially for Saturday.

"Aro? Were you able to find out what's going on for Saturday?"

"Yes. I had Afton go into town to find out what's going on. I actually just got off of the phone with him about a half hour ago. Your father had come home that day and found the ransacked house, along with some of your blood splattered along the walls."

"Wait how did you get my blood?"

Aro chuckled lightly, "Well you were out for quite some time dear. I'm surprised that young Edward didn't smell us in the area. Anyways, we collected enough samples of your blood so that there was an effective crime scene. It was much harder to do than you realize. We are not accustomed to passing on human blood, understand. With your blood on the walls and such a mess of the place, the police have come to the conclusion that you were abducted, possibly killed, but they're holding out hope. Eleazar is mistaken, they are not having a funeral, it is a memorial, a vigil if you will. The national scene that Forks has been able to make is quite impressive for such a small town."

"So, why are the Cullen's still in town? Edward told me that day that they left."

"Well that itself is funny. At the last moment, Edward caught our scent and apparently called everyone back. Quite possibly to avoid suspicion of having to do anything with your disappearance."

That did seem like something that he would think of. Rosalie was always afraid that if our relationship ended badly, the whole family would be implemented. With his abilities to hear thoughts, it would be more important that they were here, despite any story that they came up with beforehand to leave.

"I'm going to the memorial, on Saturday. It's not like I'll need to be close to hear any words being spoken. I can be out of sight. I'm not asking you Aro."

"I wasn't going to deny you Bella. But what you're suggesting is silly. Why wouldn't you want to sit amongst your peers during your own memorial?"

I looked at him quizzically, and he was amused by my reaction. "I guess I never properly introduced you to Corin." He called the her over as if he was speaking to me, but she promptly came into the room from upstairs. "Corin, darling, please show Isabella your gift."

Very subtly, I noticed that the vampire's eyes were no longer a shade of red, nor were they black. Corin's now very blue eyes were smiling back at me underneath a frock of blonde hair, a change from the red hair that she had when I first saw her.

".God. Are you serious?" I asked. "If you can do that, why don't you just stay out in the human world? With that as a gift, you could totally pass."

"Why should I hide my nature? Sometimes my gift comes in handy, like for now. I understand we have a memorial to go to tomorrow?"

"We? All of you are coming with me?" I looked at Aro. '_**You're not going to kill them are you?' **_

"No, no my Bella. Only Corin and Demetri will be with you. They can be your friends from, I'm sorry where did you live before Forks?"

"Phoenix."

"Ahh, Phoenix, dreadful sunny place. You three can take the truck. Me and Renata will be fine here with Eleazar."

"So what do you want to be?" I looked at Corin only slightly confused. "The only thing I can't do is change bone structure."

"Oh right." No matter how many times Alice had tried to give me a makeover, there was not one that I enjoyed. This however, I was excited for. Maybe because it didn't involve shopping, or it could be it didn't involve being primped over. "Umm, can we try a light brown, straight hair, and blue eyes? They are completely different from what everyone would remember me as."

"Sure can." Corin held my hand for a second before telling me to look in the mirror. I ran for the closest one, and I kind of liked it. There was just one little problem.

"Can you also make me tan? If we're going to be from Phoenix we should all be actually." My first day in Forks, everyone was commenting on how pale I was to be from the desert. It just wouldn't do if three people who were supposedly my friends were paler than me.

Corin kept her new appearance of the blonde hair, only she made it curly. Demetri was now very California looking, with the nice bronzed tan and blonde spiky hair.

"So how long will this last?" I asked.

"Until I change it. The longest we've tested it was twenty seven days. Jane started torturing me because she couldn't stand the face that I was holding her 'appearance hostage,' So we'll be good."

We ran out to the truck that Eleazar had parked in the six car garage. Corin and Demetri claimed the front seat, while I choose the backseat. I curled up in a ball, closed my eyes and daydreamed about seeing Edward again.


	4. Chapter 4: Memorial Day

Chapter 4

The drive back to Forks was nerve-racking, and I was glad Demetri let me borrow his iPod for the drive. I didn't know it was so obvious how anxious I was. Besides, the Cullen's, I wanted to see Charlie so bad. I wanted to comfort him somehow, but I couldn't think of anything that would work. It only took four hours but we arrived in town and first headed towards the high school. When Afton went on his fact finding mission, he found out the ceremony was being held in the auditorium of the school, since there wasn't a place in Forks that could hold so many people.

I was moved at the idea that there were so many people that turned out to see my memorial when we arrived at the parking lot. People were parked on the lawns because there were no more spots available. I didn't know I was so popular.

"We should have different names, Bella." Demetri said as I placed my hands on the handle of the door. "For obvious reasons, you especially. I don't know how much your friends know about the guards, so me and Corin should as well."

The both of them stared at me as if I was their leader. I shook my head in disbelief, as I wasn't even planning on speaking to anyone today. But then again it was always good to be prepared. "Okay, umm, Corin is Cayla, Demetri, you will be David, and I'm Brianna. How's that?"

"And our cover story?" Corin, I mean Cayla asked.

"We're all friends of Bella's from Phoenix. Me and Cayla are sister and brother, and we thought of Bella as a sister. Brianna, you'll be my girlfriend." I didn't even have time to protest since Demetri and Corin got out of the car as soon as the story was cemented. Hurried out after them, and slammed the door.

"David, can I speak with you for a moment?" I asked, calling him back towards the car. Corin stopped where she was staring back at us. Demetri walked back and then put his arms around me.

"Listen babe, don't think for a second that Aro won't kill your precious Cullen's if you don't play nicely. So lighten up, and be my girl." I cringed slightly as I realized that he was leaning in for a kiss. In my head I vowed that this would be the only time I allowed myself to cringe at Demetri kissing me. He made it very clear that if I wanted the Cullen's to live, I had a role to play. I felt his lips make contact with mine, and imagined I was kissing Edward. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Demetri said when we pulled out of the kiss.

I straightened myself up and slipped my arm around his waist, while his arm naturally fit along my shoulders. "Finally!" Corin said as we made our way over to her. "I thought you two were going to miss the memorial." I sent my shield around Demetri and Corin, and we walked to the auditorium. We made sure that we were following others to the right building since none of us had technically "visited" Forks before. Everyone was staring at us as we walked alongside them into the large area. Corin was able to give us a tan, but she couldn't manage to get rid of the immortal glow as I called it. We were still too gorgeous for the likes of Forks.

"This was a bad idea." I whispered to Corin and Demetri. "The Cullen's are going to know what we are immediately.

"Not really, my gift is kept a secret from anyone outside of Volturi. Eleazar is the only one that knows, and he's been forbidden to speak about the gifts of other vampire's. Once they see our eyes, they'll be just as confused as any other vampire that's seen us in disguise. We'll be fine." Corin assured me.

I looked around the room and quickly found Renee, Phil, and Charlie sitting together. It didn't matter that they were in the front row; I'd always be able to recognize Renee's bobbing head. Both Phil and Charlie were comforting Renee, who was sobbing into a well worn tissue. "I have to speak to them." I said to my newest companions, who followed my gaze to my parents. We walked down the aisle of the auditorium gracefully, and one look at my mother and I wished I could cry the tears that were pouring down her face.

"Um, I'm so sorry to disturb you, Mrs. Dywer, I don't know if you remember me. But my name is Brianna, this is David and Cayla. We were really close friends of Bella's back in Phoenix. We heard what happened and we wanted to be here."

"Oh yes of course, I do remember you." Renee said in between sobs. "It's so nice of you to make the trip all the way out here." For once I was glad that my mother was so harebrained. She introduced us to Charlie, and to Phil, though we commented that we knew Phil as well.

"Since you've come all the way from Phoenix, I think it's only fair that you three sit up here with us. Maybe you'd like to say a few words?" Charlie asked. I wanted to hug him so much, I never knew that in our short time together, that I'd feel so drawn to him. And it had absolutely nothing to do with a blood thirst for him, though I was glad we hunted several miles outside of Seattle. Out of respect for me, Corin and Demetri stuck with animal blood, though they made me promise that on the return trip they could hunt humans. I was grateful for the compromise.

There were three empty chairs next to Charlie and, Corin and Demetri deferred the seat closest to Charlie to me. I whispered a quiet thanks to them, for being here. Despite the fact that I hated the role I had to play in order to safely be here, I was glad that Corin and Demetri were there because they were the only ones I could turn to. Demetri held my hand as I scanned the rest of the room. Across the middle aisle, I could see most of the student body mourning me. My dead heart ached at the sight of Angela curled into Ben's arms, crying. I rolled my eyes at Lauren and Jessica crying into each other's arms. Fakers. They knew they hated me, why were they even here? What I wouldn't give to hear the thoughts of Mike, Tyler and Eric though. They were all probably devastated that neither of them got to fulfill their fantasies of me.

Thinking about mind reading immediately brought my attention back to Edward. I was about to look around the room again when I noticed all of the Cullen's walking through the door at once. My gorgeous god walked in between Carlisle and Esme, who were practically holding him up. Alice was also being led in by Jasper, while Rose strutted in next to Emmett, completely unfazed. I had no idea what I could have possibly done to her that she hated me, but whatever it was she felt no remorse for me.

I turned to Charlie, and asked, "Who are they?" Charlie looked up to see who I was talking about.

"Oh that's the Cullen family. The tall blond guy up front is Dr. Carlisle, and his wife Esme is the female with the long reddish brown hair. For whatever reason, they couldn't have children so they choose to adopt. Those are all the kids there. The boy in the middle, is Edward. He is, sorry was, Bella's boyfriend.

"Oh. At least she was happy before she was taken. She was so lonely in Phoenix, knowing that she found someone here that she loved makes me happy." I said, I hoped there would be a few words that could be said that would help comfort Charlie and Renee.

I continued to watch Edward and his family, when I noticed that he stiffened in Carlisle and Esme's arms. He looked up and around the auditorium frantically as if he was searching for something. For someone. For me. I forced my eyes off of the Cullen's and asked Renee for a tissue, then laid my head into Demetri's broad shoulders. He responded a little too well and held me close to his body.

Peeking through the tissue in my hand, I could see that Edward was now staring at my trio, no doubt trying to read our minds. I double checked the bubbles around my friends and was confident that their minds would be secure against Edward's attacks. The Cullen's each took turns greeting Phil and then my parents. My dad then introduced them to us, forgetting our names of course before explaining that we were long-time friends from Phoenix. We kept somber looks as Edward stared at me in bewilderment. As he was being escorted to the row of seats behind us, I could have sworn I saw him smell his hand after he shook mine.

Of course. My scent. As a human, he often said I was his personal brand of heroin. I had no idea what I smelled like to him now, though since there was no human blood in me by now, I couldn't possibly smell as strong as I had. Maybe similar, I prayed for similar. Though how would I explain the similarities? Not only did I possibly smell the same, but he also couldn't read my mind or Demetri or Corin's minds. He also wouldn't be able to hear our hearts beating. Oh God, this was a bad idea.

I was glad Mr. Weber started the ceremony at that moment with an opening prayer. I tried fervently to focus on the words of his prayer, and the rest of the ceremony, but I couldn't shake the feeling that Edward's eyes were drilling holes in my back. I tried picturing his face in the strained look he had the first time I saw him in Biology. I honestly couldn't tell if I was fidgeting out of habit or if I was nervous.

Charlie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, when I realized that he was calling Edward to say a few words. Edward slowly got up and made his way to the podium. He adjusted the microphone, and his lyrical voice rang through the sound system.

"From the day I first met her, I was in love with her, I just didn't know it then. I was stubborn and it took me months to realize it. She apologized for things that she had no control over, and was exceptionally clumsy. But despite all that, to me, she was by far the most graceful person I knew. She was beautiful in every way to me, and there is no one that could ever replace her. My family loved her: My parents saw her as another daughter, my siblings had a friend and confident in some cases, and I had love. Bella, and I, were nearly inseparable. My only wish is that on that day, we stuck together then. Maybe then, she'd be here today, and this memorial wouldn't be necessary. With all my heart I love her and I miss her terribly. I don't think I can imagine life without her."

I felt something tugging in the back of my mind. I closed my eyes to try to bring it to the fore front, but it wouldn't work. There was something that I needed to remember, something from when I was human, but it wasn't coming to me at all.

I averted my eyes because I didn't want to see Edward so grief-stricken. But suddenly, a thought presented itself to me. _He_ left me. How could someone plan on leaving the one that loved them the most; tell that very same person that they don't love back, and leave? But when something happens, he want to stand around and tell everyone how much he loved me, and make everyone believe him? I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't listen to his lies, so I hurried out of the auditorium through the nearest exit. Behind me I could hear Demetri tell Charlie that Bella and I were really close back in the day.

I clung to the wall as if it was my best friend, and I wanted to hold on as if my life depended on it. I felt myself being flipped around so that now my back was to the wall, and I was staring into David's very green eyes. He gave me a kiss, this time soft, not as passionate, and I was a little shocked that I liked it, I didn't even need to picture Edward this time. "Are you ready to go babe?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm okay. I just needed to get out of there for a minute. It's a little overwhelming to be back. I'm okay, we can go back in." I fell into his embrace, and we walked back into the auditorium together. Edward was just finishing his speech when we took our seats.

Charlie nudged me and asked me if I wanted to say any words, which I quickly declined. First, though my voice now sounded like a wind chime, it still sounded too close to what my human voice sounded like. Secondly, I was terrified of people watching me make a speech. Actually I was just terrified of people watching me period. What did surprise me was that Demetri went up to the stage to speak.

"Um, Good afternoon. My name is David, and along with my sister and my girlfriend, we were really good friends of Bella's when she lived in Phoenix. The word friend doesn't even describe Bella, she was more like a sister to the three of us. When me and my sister got the news, well needless to say, we were all devastated. It's hard saying goodbye to someone who was family. When Bella made the decision to move to Forks, she worried that she wouldn't fit in anywhere. I often joked with her since she was so pale, I was kicking her out of Phoenix. I also told her that I'd sneak in her baggage and make the move with her, just so she wouldn't be alone. I just want to say, though I never did make it out here to visit her, I'm happy that she wasn't alone. You being here today, makes me happy. Thank you."

When Demetri made his way back to his seat, I stood up and opened my arms to him. I grabbed him around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That was beautiful. Thank you." I whispered to him. Mr. Weber got up after Demetri, and closed the ceremony. It was time to face the crowd now. First person I greeted was Charlie again, since he was the closest to me. "I'm so sorry for your loss Mr. Swan."

"She was everybody's loss, kiddo. But thank you for coming such a long way to be with us. I know Bella would have made a fuss of it, but I truly appreciate it." I nodded my head as I made my way to Renee. She was in no shape to speak, so we just hugged. Phil spoke for her and thanked me for coming again.

I overheard Charlie telling Demetri that the Cullen's were hosting a repast of sorts at their house for close family members and friends, and by all means that included us as well. Corin and Demetri agreed to follow him to the house since the Cullen's "mysteriously" disappeared. I wished they hadn't since I couldn't stand the torture anymore. Maybe I could convince them that I was ready. I signaled to Corin that I was going out to the car, but told her to stay when she was going to follow me. _**'I'm fine. Really, stay a bit. We don't have to make it too obvious.' **_ She nodded, and continued a conversation that Charlie had struck up with her and Demetri.

As soon as I walked into the overcast sky, I remembered that Demetri had the keys, but I started to make my way over to the truck. At least I could just sit on the roof for a bit. Maybe pretend to capture the nonexistent sun. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand grab my wrist and spin me around. For the second time today, my back was pushed against a wall. I looked frantically in the black eyes of my former boyfriend and remembered my act. "Owww. What the hell's the matter with you!" I exclaimed.

"Who are you?" He hissed at me. I looked around but there was nobody to hear us.

I opened my mind briefly so that Demetri could track me. _**'Guys, I need you. Edward has me trapped.' **_ I slammed my shield shut so that there was no way Edward could read my mind. "My name is Brianna Johnston, I'm from Phoenix." I pulled the first last name I could think of.

"What are you? Why do you smell like Bella?" He growled at me again.

I shook my head in disbelief. "What am I? What are you? Some kind of freak, who goes around sniffing people? Eww, gross. Get off of me!" I pushed him away, though I probably shouldn't have. I couldn't tell just yet how much of his strength he was using against me. Just then, Corin and Demetri came from around the corner.

"Babe! There you are! Is this guy bothering you?" He asked as he ran towards me protectively. I was shocked that my body responded the same way and ran into his body. He wrapped his arms around me, and I took care to act like I was nursing a hurt wrist. "What's your deal man?"

"Nothing. Just mistaken identity I guess." Edward muttered as he started to stalk towards the parking lot. "By the way David, is it?" Demetri nodded though Edward didn't hesitate. "What's her last name?"

'_**Johnston,' **_I "told" him without taking my eyes off of Edward.

"It's Johnston. Why?" Demetri asked.

"Hmph." Edward said before disappearing altogether in a blur.


	5. Chapter 5: 2nd Impressions

Chapter 5

Corin kept telling me that I was a glutton for punishment, as we were following Charlie's cruiser over to the Cullen house. I was wondering the same thing since I was sitting in the back seat, but I found the friendship that was forming between me and my new companions to be odd and comforting at the same time. It was odd because it was almost like they deferred to me, as if they were waiting on my command. Comforting because of this strange little mission it felt like I didn't need Edward or any of the Cullen's for that matter. At the drop of a hat, they left me. I don't even think that I cared about their _grief_ anymore than I did for Jessica or Lauren's. And for that reason alone, I had no qualms about going to the house.

But the confrontation with Edward outside the school shook me up. Being that close to him, his cool breath rushing over my face with every word; it was enough for shivers to go down my spine.

"Corin, if we don't go to the house, Edward will get suspicious of the three mystery friends from Phoenix. What if he asks Renee more probing questions about us? Renee will eventually realize that she has no idea who we are, and then the entire Cullen family will be searching for us."

"So let them look." She said. "It's not like they'll ever find us, none of us look like ourselves right now."

"You act like they can't try to sniff us out. They may not be trackers, but once they, Edward especially, become determined, there's no changing their minds." I noted. I only vaguely remembered the way they saved me from James. "As it is now, I have no idea how Alice of all people hasn't seen me coming."

"That's the one that can see the future, right?" Demetri asked as Corin turned left into the Cullen's long driveway. The last time I had been down the drive was when Edward brought me here for my birthday party. The night that essentially started this whole mess. I tried imagining how different my life would have been if the Volturi hadn't been the ones who found me. What would have been of my life had someone from Charlie's search party found me?

We started getting out of the car, when I thought popped into my head. _**'Corin? Can you make our eyes look like we've been crying?' **_I asked, but I made sure that Demetri heard the question as well before we were surrounded by people. Corin nodded her head and I looked in the side mirror. Perfect. Maybe this will confuse Edward even more, since vampires don't have tears to cry. Once again, I checked the shield around Demetri and Corin, even though I knew they were secure.

As I would expect, my arm instinctively found its way around Demetri's waist , as we walked into a room full of humans and a handful of vampires. Tanya, Kate, and Irina were talking with Rose and Emmett, about Laurent in the corner by Edward's new piano. Irina said something about Laurent being interested in the lifestyle, but he wasn't ready to commit, just yet at least.

I didn't see Carmen anywhere around but I did see Esme. She was putting a huge spread of food out on the buffet tables that were set up in the living room. Glancing around the room, there was a nice gathering of people. Of course some of the students that I went to school with were here. I shook my head in disgust when I saw Lauren and Jessica leering around the house. Seeing them confirmed my suspicions that they were more so curious about the allusive Cullen's than with bereavement for me. Angela and Ben were standing by the huge big screen t.v., with Alice of all people. I guess when not surrounded by Emmett, Jasper, or even Rose; Alice didn't look so intimidating. I walked over to them, thinking they would be helpful with information. Demetri and Corin followed me, poor Corin looked so uncomfortable being in close proximity of all these humans.

'_**Corin are you going to be okay?'**_ I looked back for an answer, and was disappointed when she shook her head 'no'. _**'Okay, go hunt, but not within Forks, please. And take the truck, I know it's slower than running, but with it missing, there's an excuse for your absence.'**_ Corin couldn't get out of there fast enough. I took a look at Demetri as well. It was hard to tell how hungry he was since his eyes were neither red or black, but a beautiful shade of green. _** Demetri do you want to go with her?' **_He bent close to my ear and whispered, "I'm here for you Bree." I was startled that he called me Bri and not Bella, but when I turned my head back towards the direction we were walking, I saw that we were almost directly next to Alice and Angela.

"Hi, I'm Brianna. You must be Angela? Bella's told me a lot about you. You were really dear to her." Angela's face beamed up with a smile on her face. Ben seemed happy that Angela was smiling for what may be the first time since the news of my disappearance.

"Really? I keep hoping that this is a bad dream, and that I'll wake up soon. I miss her so much. I just pray that she can escape from whoever took her, and that she's okay. You know?" Angela was always going to be special to me for that very reason. She was a true friend that I'd always hold close to my heart.

From my peripheral, I could see Alice looking at me, half expectantly and half curious. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," I said innocently.

"I'm Alice. Alice Cullen."

"Oh, right, Alice. Bella talked about you too. Did you really dress her up like a doll?"

Alice lit up and started laughing in her pixie-like way. "She would complain about that. I didn't know she still kept in contact with anyone in Phoenix though. How long have you known her?"

"All my life practically, we met in ballet school. She was so clumsy, but was the only one that would dance beside her." Alice seemed to buy that and simply said 'oh'.

The four of us started talking about our favorite moments with Bella, with Demetri only jumped in the conversation a few times. Demetri stood behind me, sometimes using the top of my head as a chin rest. While both me and Demetri were conscious of shifting our weight every so often, I became slightly alarmed when Demetri's grip around my waist became tighter and he pulled me closer to his body.

'_**What are you doing?'**_ I asked him. Demetri inclined his head slightly to the left of us, as if he had a kink in his neck. I followed the direction of his head and saw Edward walking down the steps. I was relieved that he hadn't noticed us yet. I raised myself on my toes and gave Demetri a kiss that landed on his chin.

"Aww, you two are so cute together." Angela noted. "How long have you been going out?" I opened my eyes, not even realizing that I had closed them; only to find Edward now staring in our direction. Crap!

"Since freshman year." Demetri said. I quickly turned my head and smiled at Angela when Edward started making his way over to the other direction.

"Yeah, this one has been talking marriage after we graduate." I said with disgust. But honestly, would a life with Demetri be so bad? Already he was proving to be loyal, though he seemed awfully clingy.

"That's really sweet. But you're against it?" Alice asked.

"I'd rather wait till after college." I answered as Demetri kissed the top of my head. "Umm, if you'll excuse me I need to use the bathroom. This house is so huge. Where is it?" I said looking around as if I didn't know exactly where it was. Alice pointed me in the direction that I knew where she would, and I stayed in the bathroom for what I thought was an acceptable time to be in the bathroom.

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, Edward bombarded me. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was, am in love with Bella and I was a little distraught. I apologize. You just remind me so much of her."

"It's okay. Umm grief tends to drive people crazy I guess. People used to ask us if we were twins, even though we had different color hair and eyes. But I think that even if we looked exactly alike, people would still be able to tell the difference between us. I was the sporty one and she liked to read. Some even said we sounded alike." I said trying to seem convincing. I looked down as if I was thinking about the good times that Brianna and Bella "shared."

"Can I offer you anything?" He said while practically shoving a cup of punch in my face.

"Yes, actually, this is fine." I remember Edward saying something about human food tasting like dirt, and eventually it needed to be regurgitated. I knew exactly what Edward was doing, his little act was just that an act. He wasn't sorry about before, he was just even more suspicious. Unfortunately for him, there were two things that worked to my advantage. One, I did actually eat dirt before, so I knew what to expect. And two, I lived with Renee for most of my life, and until I was able to cook for myself, I had to suffer through years of Renee's cooking without making a face.

I quickly downed the cup of punch, and Edward looked shocked, as if he was expecting a different reaction. "Gosh, I didn't realize how parched I was. Crying must do that to you." Edward no longer seemed wary around me, maybe he was just uncomfortable because he couldn't read my mind. I was almost tempted to open up my mind and think random things so that he would act so guarded around me, but I didn't want to risk blowing my cover. I wasn't a good actor as it was and having to play a role in my head and the same role with an audience might be a little too taxing on my concentration. I stuffed a pig-in-a-blanket in my mouth. I used to love these when I was human, and now they really did taste like dirt.

"So you were the boyfriend?" I asked after I swallowed. I felt the food slowly sinking into my stomach and resting there. It was not going to be fun bringing that back up.

"Yes. My name is Edward Cullen. I believe you met my sister, Alice."

"I did. She's very nice. Can I ask you something personal?"

"You can, but you may not get an answer." I averted my eyes when I saw he was turning his lips into my favorite crooked smile. I couldn't afford for him to dazzle me.

"When I called Bella, to wish her a happy belated birthday, she mentioned that things between the two of you were strained. Was it something she did?" Was it me? I wanted to ask.

The smile disappeared from his face in a flash, and his nose started pinching. "Why would you ask that?"

"I'm just trying to understand my friend before she left, or disappeared. I used to be able to know when something was wrong with her, and vice versa. But ever since she moved, I only knew what she told me. We told each other everything, but lately it was if she was keeping a secret from me." I'd hoped that my probing answer would deflect him from being guarded around me.

"You're boyfriend is on the way." I followed his eyes around, and saw Demetri stalking over to me.

'_**Relax big guy, he's made nice, we're just talking.' **_The stress lines in his forehead eased up a bit and he walked over with a smile on his face. Demetri's stride also tapered off a bit, and now he was gliding over to me. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and again brought me into his body in full protection mode. I played it off as an embrace, and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Edward, this is David. David, Edward. Edward was Bella's boyfriend." I informed him as if he didn't know.

"Yeah, sorry about earlier, we definitely got off on the wrong foot." Edward tried sounding polite, but I could hear the strain in his voice. No matter how comfortable he seemed to be with me, it was definitely not the same case with Demetri, well David around.

"Whatever, dude, I'm over it." Demetri said rather rudely, though I couldn't blame him, no guy would be okay if the saw their girlfriend being attacked. "Bree, Corin is back from gassing the truck up, you ready to head back?"

"Yeah," I said looking back at Edward. "I just want to say bye Mrs. Dwyer and tell her about some of the stuff I have of Bella's. I'll meet you in the car okay?"

He kissed me on my forehead and I shivered without meaning to. The last time someone kissed me on my forehead was Edward, when he was leaving me. The memory rushed back at me and for a split second, I lost control of my shield. I looked back up at Edward, but he was unaffected even when Demetri walked away from us.

"Well Edward, it was nice meeting you." I waved at him and went to find my mom. She was surrounded by Charlie, Phil, Carlisle and Esme, which was fine by me. I was able to say goodbye to all of my parental figures at once. The hardest one to say goodbye to surprisingly was Esme. In so many ways she was a mother to me where Renee failed. I almost didn't want to let her go.

I waved to Angela and Ben on my way out the door, and hurriedly climbed into the passenger seat. Corin was now sitting in the back and Demetri was driving this time around. "Demetri, hurry up and get me out of this town." I was now understanding why Jane kept zapping Corin, I was just as anxious for my appearance to return and it was only for a day. But we all understood the importance of waiting until the city limits. There was a possibility that someone may see me as myself, and call Charlie.

Demetri pulled over on the side of the road about twenty miles north of Forks. I couldn't jump out of the car fast enough. That stupid pig-in-a-blanket and punch had to come out now! It was just sitting there and getting even more uncomfortable the longer it was in my body. I was cursing Demetri and Corin out with my gift since they were laughing and teasing me, when all of a sudden, I heard Demetri say, "Damn. We got company."

I wasn't going to pay attention at first. We were still in disguise since Demetri felt it best we wait till we were out of the state before we went back to normal. Anybody that happened to be passing by would be seeing a couple of teens waiting for one to finish puking her guts out. But then what had him so worried?

I looked back at him and Corin at the car, then followed their gaze towards the woods. There, only slightly submerged in brush, was Edward peering at the three of us, trying to make us out. I held his stare and before long, he was staring back at me, neither of us were blinking or moving. If he had any doubts before, he definitely knew that we were vampires.

'_**Drive!'**_ I ordered. _**'I'll linger a bit and make sure he doesn't follow you. I'll run faster than him, but be ready when I make it to Denali. We'll need to grab Aro and get out.'**_

**A/N: The next chapter, I think I might do in Edward's POV of the last two chapters. It may seem repetitive, so I'm not sure yet. But there's still time to think it over since I'll be working on the next two chapters of Black Nebula next. (I think that's going to be my pattern, two chapters per story before switching to the next one). So let me know what you think, should I continue the story with Bella's POV or pause and rewind with Edward's before moving on?**_**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6: Frame of Mind

**A/N: Okay the general concensus was that there should be an EPOV of what's happened so far. Writing in his POV is not my favorite thing to do so here's a bonus chapter for you. It's super long so get your fix now because this is the only time in this story that his point of view will come across. If you didn't want me to write in EPOV please accept my apologies. Don't forget to tip your waitress!! (Review!!)**

Chapter 6

EPOV

I couldn't believe that Bella's only been gone for a week now. I hated what I was doing to the rest of my family in the past couple of days. First I insisted that they leave Forks, leave Bella. Rose had no problems with my idea, she just couldn't understand why I waited so long to come to the same conclusion as she did. Emmett wasn't sure, but he'd always go where Rosalie was. Esme and Carlisle agreed that if I thought it was best then we'd leave. Jasper felt guilty, knowing that the reason I was sending everybody away was because he couldn't control himself, so he willingly wanted to leave. Alice was the one who resisted the most. She was more vocal with her objections, than anyone in the past. Understandably so, she saw Bella as a friend and sister.

Then on the day that I was supposed to join them in Denali, the day I was to tell Bella I was leaving, I called them back. Every time I closed my eyes I remembered that day.

It was so hard to let her go. How could she just believe what I was saying to her? She believed me. She reached for me as I tried to walk away, but instead of pulling her to me, I pressed her arms to her side. She closed her eyes as I pressed my lips lightly to her forehead.

"Take care of yourself." The last words that I had ever said to her, before I ran away. Like a coward.

Bella tried chasing me, but I knew it was too late, I was a blur to her. I heard her running after me but it was no use. I needed to think.

I didn't want to go back to the house, it was empty, cold, dead. Like me. Instead of going straight to Denali, I ran to our meadow. Now that I had a chance to share my favorite thinking spot with the person that I loved, it was no longer magical to me without her. And now she was definitely gone forever.

I laid on the meadow floor for what seemed like minutes, but in reality it was a few hours. Looking up at the sky, I saw that it was a new moon tonight, and I finally decided it was time to go.

I started running, and after a few miles I caught a scent of someone I'd never smelled before, and yet there was an underlying tone that I knew right away. Vampire.

I doubled back eager to check on Bella, but I noticed that I was also following the scent back to her house. By the time I arrived at Chief Swan's house, police and ambulances were parked in front of the house, their lights on. I perched myself in a tree as I heard the County Sheriff coordinating the search party for Bella with Chief Swan on the walkies. She never made it back home?

I wanted to get closer to the house but there was no way that would be possible, there were too many people. But the scent went right into the house. There was another scent that was lingering in the air, but it was impossible. It was an old smell, one from my past about eighty years ago. But it couldn't be, the wolves should have died out a long time ago. If it was a wolf from the Quiluete tribe, I knew they would be responsible for Bella's disappearance, so whatever the wolf was doing here, it must have been in on the search.

I ran back to the house immediately, and dialed Carlisle's phone while I ran.

"Edward, we know, Alice told us all about it. We're on our way home now." My father's voice tried comforting me.

"Carlisle, what did Alice see? How did she know to be looking." This was my fault, and now Bella was paying the price.

"She only saw something when you decided to stay in Forks just now. She can't get a read of where Bella is though. Do you have any idea what happened?"

"No. I was on my way to Denali when I caught the scent of an unfamiliar vampire. I followed it only to be lead to her house. That was when I started running home. Carlisle, I smelled her blood."

I was at the house now, removing the white sheets from all of the furniture. "We'll be home in a couple of hours son." I knew that they'd be running home because they left their cars in the garage. I hung up the phone, changed my clothes into what would be appropriate for bedtime attire in case Charlie decided to show up with questions. Even if he didn't, it was only a matter of time before he did.

I wanted to go looking for her, but even when I thought I smelled Bella entangled with the unfamiliar scent, it disappeared as if there was a car waiting. But that didn't make sense.

When I had made the decision to leave in the first place, I did it thinking that I'd try to hone my skills at tracking. I intended on tracking Victoria so that I could dispose of her. Laurent had warned us not to underestimate her, and I wanted to make sure that wouldn't happen.

Maybe that's where I went wrong, maybe it should have only been me that left, and not my family. They could have stayed behind and protected her from whatever vile creature had her now. This was truly my fault.

It took Carlisle, Esme and Alice exactly two hours to get here. We talked the rest of the night about what we were going to tell everyone. Since the story was already out there that Carlisle accepted a job in L.A., him and his wife were looking at houses in the area, and just returned tonight. Alice wasn't feeling well and stayed home from school. I was to play stupid about what was going on with Bella until someone told me.

I was a little upset with Alice for blocking her thoughts from me. I could tell she blamed me for being to over-bearing, but I honestly thought I was doing the right thing. Esme's heart was breaking as she saw mine shattered. Carlisle was being extremely optimistic about the situation, and was trying to figure out if there was a way we could find her.

Finally, Alice let me in, _'Edward I'm sorry, but she hasn't made any decisions in the last couple of hours. I don't think she's alive.' _There was such heaviness in her voice that I knew there was no way I could ease the pain. I allowed her best friend to be stolen from us. No not us, from me.

Maybe an hour after we nailed our story down, Chief Swan knocked on the door. Carlisle let him in, and from around the corner, I could see Sam Uley and a couple of other member of the police force.

"Gentlemen come on in I suppose." Carlisle said. "Can I get you some coffee or anything? Esme can put a pot of coffee on for you if you'd like."

"No this won't take long." Charlie said. _'I know there's no way Edward had anything to do with Bella disappearing. I've seen the way he looks at her. Why is Billy insisting I look into him?' _I picked from his mind. So this was at Billy Blacks insistence? That made sense to me, seeing how the tribe refused to come to the hospital when they heard Carlisle was a part of the staff. He thinks I had something to do with Bella's disappearance. "We just need to talk to Edward a moment."

"Me?" I said innocently sitting up on the couch. The group made their way into the den and choose their seating arrangements. Only Sam remained standing. "What can I help you with?"

"Edward, I need you to tell me what you did afterschool yesterday." Charlie said in a very stern matter.

"Well I went to the post office for Bella. She had a package of pictures and a letter that she needed mailed to Renee. I told her I'd take it since the Post Office was on my way home."

"Can that be verified?" Charlie's deputy asked.

"Yes sir. Mrs. Conrad, Lauren's mom, was the teller there that helped me. After that I came home. Bella had a French project that she wanted to work on, I take Spanish, so there wasn't anything I would have been able to do for her." I looked at everyone questionably around the room. "What going on?"

Charlie looked down at the brim of his hat. I knew exactly what he was going to say, and yet when the words, "Bella's gone missing. We think she was abducted," came out of his mouth, I was floored.

The next few days up until today, were strained. Everyone was careful with their minds and what they thought around me. I hadn't even noticed when Rose, Emmett, Jasper came home. Carlisle had told them to wait a few days after us, since they were all "away at college." Sometime around Tuesday or Wednesday, the Denali clan came down, well minus Eleazar. I heard Carmen mention something about him entertaining guests. I vaguely paid attention to Rose when she practically chewed Tanya out for prancing around me while I was in mourning. Everything was meaningless.

What was I to do, now that the reason I existed was no longer breathing? Carlisle and Esme helped me out of the car, and continued to walk with me into the high school auditorium. This was the first time I'd been out in the public since Charlie told me about Bella's disappearance. Ha! Disappearance, I knew it was more than that. She wasn't abducted either. A vampire got to her and probably drained her. My singer. Her blood was wasted to some undeserving imp.

The town seemed split of whether or not I had a hand in Bella being missing. I was grateful for Charlie when he made it clear to everyone that my alibi had been confirmed, and that I had no part in the abduction of Bella Swan. Most of the townspeople knew that the Cullen's were good kids and outstanding students, and there was no way that any of us could be involved in something so horrific. The trivial few, like Lauren and Jessica thought of ways they could try to comfort me, now that Bella was out of the picture. There was only one thing that would comfort me, and Alice was sworn to secrecy that she wouldn't tell a soul. I planned on going to the Volturi once everything here settled down, Alice's entire spring closet was on the line. I know at some point she would betray me, when she saw that my plan was a definite formulated decision.

As soon as we walked through the door, I picked up on a slight scent of freesias, strawberry, and vanilla. That was my Bella. It was leading to the front of the auditorium, the exact spot where we were asked to sit by Bella's mom, and Charlie.

This was the second time that I'd seen Renee. The first time was in Phoenix, both time were under the saddest conditions concerning Bella. She recognized my pain, as it matched hers. I don't think there were any two people that were on this earth that could possibly love Bella the most more than me and Renee.

Carlisle and Esme continued to escort me down the aisle to our seats when I heard someone ask, "Who are they?" I heard Charlie start his answer with the preliminary story of Carlisle and Esme. It didn't take long to register who was asking about my family. Next to him, was a girl that unmistakably looked like Bella; only she had light brown hair, almost blonde, and blue eyes. This girl also had a nice bronze like tan all over her body.

"Oh. At least she was happy before she was taken. She was so lonely in Phoenix, knowing that she found someone here that she loved makes me happy." I heard her say, but in those last few moments, I doubted Bella would have said those very words. When I told her that I didn't love her anymore, I could see now that I was sending her into a downward spiral.

I caught Bella's scent again, only this time it wasn't a lingering smell, it was strong. Either someone in this room smelled like Bella, or Bella was here? I looked all around but I couldn't find her. All I could see was this girl, who was now clinging to a tall kind of stocky guy next to her. He had his arm around her and I felt protective over her, though I didn't know why. She reminded me of Bella.

Charlie messed up her name, along with the other two people that joined her. Brianna, Davis and Cayla, friends from Phoenix. Well that explains the tans. But what I couldn't explain was why I couldn't read their minds. None of them, just like Bella. At first I thought maybe something was in the water over in Phoenix, but I could read Renee's mind perfectly fine. What was going on here?

The row behind Bella's parents was reserved for us, and we took our seats since the ceremony was slated to begin in a few moments. I made a point to shake only Brianna's hand and before I sat down, I smelled my hand, only to have my suspicions confirmed. The scent was radiating from her.

I was trying my best to block out the thoughts of everyone around me, mainly my family. They were noticing my reactions, but couldn't figure out what was making me act strangely. I couldn't take my eyes off of the back of the girl sitting in front of me. I even heard Jasper ask Alice if I was going to attack, but she whispered no.

There was an opening prayer from Angela's father, the town's only clergy. The middle school choir sang two songs, before Charlie finally introduced me to speak in front of the entire audience.

I gave a sideways glance to the visitors way and saw Brianna still curled up in David's arms, as I made my way to the podium at the center of the stage. Charlie had asked me if I would like to say something at the memorial today, so I already had something prepared.

I opened the sheet of paper, and then adjusted the microphone for my height.

"From the day I first met her, I was in love with her, I just didn't know it then. I was stubborn and it took me months to realize it. She apologized for things that she had no control over, and was exceptionally clumsy. But despite all that, to me, she was by far the most graceful person I knew. She was beautiful in every way to me, and there is no one that could ever replace her. My family loved her: My parents saw her as another daughter, my siblings had a friend and confident in some cases, and I had love. Bella, and I, were nearly inseparable. My only wish is that on that day, we stuck together then. Maybe then, she'd be here today, and this memorial wouldn't be necessary. With all my heart I love her and I miss her terribly. I don't think I can imagine life without her."

There were some other things that I mentioned, but when I looked at Brianna, I forgot all of it. I continued reading through my mini speech, even though she ran out of the auditorium. I held back a growl when her David ran after her. Arm in arm, she rested her head against his chest, as they took their seats again.

I tried telling myself that there was no logical explanation for my need to feel protective over this strange girl. I was becoming possessive for no reason. Or maybe the right word was obsessive.

After my speech was over, my family quietly made their way out of the auditorium. I debated on staying in the room since I saw David was getting up to speak, but I decided I didn't want to hear anything he had to say. Renee was in no mood to speak, so Carlisle let Phil know that we were leaving to finish setting the house up for the repast, even though it was already done. I followed them out, but I wanted to hang back. I needed to know more about this girl that was Bella's twin, and yet not the same.

I waited patiently on the side of the building for the ceremony to end. Luck was in my favor as she was one of the first people to exit the building and she was alone. "Perfect," I said to myself, though my actions next were inexcusable.

In a blind fury, I reached for her wrist before she stepped to far away from the building. I didn't mean to shove her into the building though, I hadn't realized the strength that I had used.

"Owww. What the hell's the matter with you!" She screamed.

But having her in such close proximity, this was Bella, but it wasn't. I didn't know which of my senses to trust. She sounded like Bella, she smelled like Bella. And for the most part she looked like Bella.

In my confusion, the rage, picked up steam and took over. "Who are you?" I hissed at her. There was a hint of disdain in my voice, and I hoped it was subtle.

"My name is Brianna Johnston. I'm from Phoenix." She said in a rush. She looked frantically in mine as I did hers. The shade of blue was beautiful, but they weren't contacts either.

I released my grip slightly, but not enough for her to run away from me. I didn't want her to leave me.

"What are you? Why do you smell like Bella?" My voice betrayed me and sounded hurt. I growled involuntarily in response.

"What am I? What are you? Some kind of freak, who goes around sniffing people? Eww, gross. Get off of me!"

I replayed her answer in my head. It was a typical answer that any sane person would say. After all normal people don't go around smelling other people. I really think I'm losing grip with reality. She tried pushing me away so I let my hold of her go, but she just stood there, holding her wrist. My God! I hope I didn't break it. I tried desperately again to read her mind, but it was still just the same.

"Babe! There you are! Is this guy bothering you?" David asked as he ran towards her. I checked the jealousy that rose within me as she was smothered by his presence. His arms enveloped around hers, and she willingly went to him. "What's your deal man?" He asked me. I needed to cool it, fast. It wouldn't do any of us good if this turned into a fight. He was a big guy, but he wouldn't be a match to the strength of a vampire.

"Nothing. Just mistaken identity I guess." I grumbled. I started for the parking lot when a random thought came to me. "By the way David, is it?" Demetri nodded but I continued since it didn't matter to me what his name was. "What's her last name?" Looking back I could see Brianna looking at me, her lips never moved, and he never looked at her.

"Johnston. Why?" I thought if he would hesitate I could catch them in a lie. Maybe expose them for what they were? But were they? They were humans that heard about their friend and drove out here for the memorial. I thought I had smelled a faint tint of vampire on Brianna, but the "Bella" scent was much more overpowering. Maybe he was a vampire? But even that didn't make sense. All three of them were tan, and neither of them had red or black eyes. It was frustrating trying to make sense of nonsense.

"Hmph," I didn't want to deal with it anymore so I just ran. I contemplated on going to the meadow, but without her, it was empty to me. Instead, I ran home and up to my room. I found my Debussy CD and turned the volume to the max. I laid on the floor and tried to soak the music in so I didn't have to think.

I was midway through the CD when I heard Carlisle knocking on the door, but when I didn't answer, he poked his head in anyway.

There was no need to shout, he knew I would hear him. "Edward, the guests are starting to arrive, so turn the music off and join us." 'Don't be rude' he thought. But then I could hear how guilty he felt that he had to think that. Of course out of all his family members I'd be the one that was hurting the most. 'If she's alive son, we'll find her.'

I wanted to believe him, even though there was a part of me that did. But logically it seemed impossible. He closed the door and I could hear his footsteps going down the hall and towards the steps. I turned the music down, but I didn't feel like being with a whole lot of people right away, so I just stayed in my room and read some of my journals from when I was first changed. The mood of them were too dark, the kind of mood I felt in now.

After thirty minutes of reading, I decided enough time had passed and I'd join the masses for an appearance at least. Once the media frenzy in town died down, I'd be making my way to Italy. I told Bella once before that I'd have the Volturi kill me when death finally claimed her. I prayed there was a heaven and we'd be together again.

I made my way down the steps, and briefly caught a glimpse of two of Bella's friends from Phoenix talking with Alice, Angela, and Ben. Brianna was cradled in David's frame, and was about to turn her head in my direction, so I looked away and walked towards the kitchen with Esme and Carmen. Esme was pleased that I wanted to help her out a bit instead of wallowing in my room. At least I'm moving about she thought to herself. I could hear the sadness of her thoughts, and it pained me to think what my leaving would do to her.

"Edward, could you be a dear, and serve some of our guests some punch?" She asked me, but she was really telling me to since she shoved a tray of punch cups in my hands. I laughed thinking that she really didn't have to ask me to do anything. I would have done anything for her.

I walked around the different rooms of the house, offering the vile drink that humans loved. I thanked those who were thinking how sorry they felt for me, knowing I loved Bella more than anyone in Forks, with the exception of her father.

I'd finish with the punch, save for the last one, and I was headed for the kitchen to get a refill from Esme when I saw Brianna coming out of the bathroom. Without realizing it, my body flowed directly in front of her. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was, no, am in love with Bella and I was a little distraught. I apologize. You just remind me so much of her." I blurted out.

I appreciated the fact that she looked like she understood what I was going through. "It's okay. Umm grief tends to drive people crazy I guess. People used to ask us if we were twins, even though we had different color hair and eyes. But I think that even if we looked exactly alike, people would still be able to tell the difference between us. I was the sporty one and she liked to read. Some even said we sounded alike."

While she looked down, maybe thinking of the time she had with Bella, I did several different things simultaneously.

I looked her over again, and she looked like Bella, and regardless of the explanation that she just gave me, there was something that was off. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying, but that was the only sign that was visible.

I tried screening her mind again, but it was just the same nothing that I heard when I tried reading her mind earlier.

Next her scent, was unmistakably Bella's. The only difference was that it wasn't as strong. In fact it was how I would have imagined Bella to smell like if she was changed into one of us.

I also noticed that I didn't hear a heartbeat. Was she a vampire after all? But she looked human?

She couldn't be Bella.

"Can I offer you anything?" I blurted and handed her the last cup on my tray.

Brianna looked at it and willingly took the cup from my hands. "Yes, actually, this is fine." She quickly drank the punch and didn't flinch. Gosh, I didn't realize how parched I was. Crying must do that to you." I watched her as she grabbed a pig-in-a-blanket, and pop it in her mouth.

"So you were the boyfriend?" She asked me and swallowing at the same time. Her question brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. My name is Edward Cullen. I believe you met my sister, Alice."

"I did. She's very nice. Can I ask you something personal?"

"You can, but you may not get an answer." I was slightly intrigued at the thought of what question could be so personal. Without knowing what her thoughts were, I almost hoped that this would be good. I smiled reassuringly, careful not to show too much teeth.

"When I called Bella, to wish her a happy belated birthday, she mentioned that things between the two of you were strained. Was it something she did?"

Her question took me aback. I never thought that Bella had realized that there was something wrong. It was now starting to make sense. If Bella thought that there was something going on within our relationship, it made it easier for her to believe that I fell out of love with her. That it would be so easy for me to move on. Bella was never able to see herself clearly, and this time it only added to her devastation.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I'm just trying to understand my friend before she left, or disappeared. I used to be able to know when something was wrong with her, and vice versa. But ever since she moved, I only knew what she told me. We told each other everything, but lately it was if she was keeping a secret from me."

"You're boyfriend is on the way." I said, hoping the subject would change. I watched David, stomping his way over towards me and Brianna, but then instantly he changed his gait, and gracefully walked to our spot.

"Edward, this is David. David, Edward. Edward was Bella's boyfriend." Brianna did the formal introduction. Not knowing that it wasn't needed. I have the ability to remember so many things at the same time, and remembering names is inconsequential.

"Yeah, sorry about earlier, we definitely got off on the wrong foot." I was glad that the subject was finally off of me, and hoped that it would stay that way.

"Whatever, dude, I'm over it." David said rather rudely, though I couldn't blame him, no guy would be okay if the saw their girlfriend being attacked. "Bree, Corin is back from gassing the truck up, you ready to head back?"

"Yeah," she looked back at me, and I envisioned brown eyes looking at me, and blue. "I just want to say bye Mrs. Dwyer and tell her about some of the stuff I have of Bella's. I'll meet you in the car okay?" I blocked out the sight of David kissing her on her forehead, it was just something I didn't want to see. I couldn't stop the correlation of similarities between Bella and Brianna, when all of a sudden a random thought violated my head.

"I hope Bella is really done with this clown." At first I thought it was Mike but the tenor of the voices didn't match. But it did match David's. But why was he talking about Bella like he knew where she was? I tried to read deeper into his mind, but I was shut out.

Another thing that I was beginning to process, Corin was what he called the other friend that went to gas up the car, but wasn't her name Cayla? I couldn't remember a time that she wasn't mentioned as anything other than Cayla.

I was becoming proud of the fact that I was processing this overload of information very calmly. Before I forced everyone to leave, Alice complained that I overreacted too quickly without thinking things through properly. Well now that I was thinking, I was positive that David had Bella, or knew where she was.

"Well Edward, it was nice meeting you." She called back as she waved. I continued to watch her as she said goodbye to Renee, and Chief Swan. She also hugged Phil, but what shocked me the most was the lingering hug she gave Esme. For someone who never knew Esme and in fact only just met her today, briefly, she seemed too attached.

Puzzle pieces started fitting together in my head, but there was still the nagging feeling that she looked human. More human than even Bella did sometimes.

Brianna made her way to the truck and she got into the passenger seat. From the window of the house, without being seen, I watched the trio as they piled into the car. "Demetri, hurry up and get me out of this town," were the exact words that I heard come out of Brianna's mouth.

I couldn't let them out of my sights, they might lead me back to Bella, one way or the other. Once they were down the driveway a bit, I ran out the house. There wasn't anytime to tell anyone where I was going, though I was sure that Alice would see it soon enough.

I ran along the van in the woods, careful that I wouldn't be seen by anyone in the vehicle or any hikers. Knowing that I was possibly close to where Bella was distracting me at how far I was running from the house. Before I knew it, the car stopped alongside the road, maybe twenty miles away from Forks.

Brianna suddenly got out of the truck and started throwing up some food. I stepped a little too close way from the woods, and David, or Demetri noticed me. "Damn, we got company."

Brianna looked back at them, then looked at me. She held her gaze for what seemed like an eternity, until the truck peeled away. Leaving her. On the side of the road. With me.


	7. Chapter 7: Guess Who?

**_A/N: I know I said that I was going to post two chapters of Black Nebula before returning to Morning Moon, but I was working on a different computer earlier today, and saved the chapter to the hard drive instead of my jump drive. So since I had already worked on the chapter, I didn't want to risk re-writing it and not liking how the new one tool off. So I started Morning Moon's chapter. It's kind of late but I'm going to try to get Black Nebula's new chapter out as well. If not, it'll be sometime tomorrow morning. I promise. Thanks for your reviews on all of my stories guys!!!_**

"You know, you're a long ways from home." I said as I straightened out of a defensive crouch.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, but even his voice betrayed him. "Is it you?"

I let out a huge sigh, as I couldn't or rather I didn't want to deal with this. "No. I am not Bella. I'm just someone who once knew her."

"But you're name isn't Brianna."

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"David, or whatever his name is, called your friend Corin, but you introduced her as Cayla. And then there was…" He trailed off, unsure how he should proceed next. He took a step out of the tree line completely, and walked over to me gingerly.

"And then what?" Of all the days that he choose to be perceptive. Though I knew that was wrong, Edward was always perceptive, and it would have been my guess that he got better at it being around me and my shield.

"At one point, I could have sworn I heard David call you Bella." I replayed the events of the entire day in my head, and there was never a moment that he called me Bella.

"And when was this? What did he say exactly? Besides my first name the only thing my boyfriend calls me is Bree."

"It was when he kissed you on the forehead, right before you guys left." Crap, he had heard his thoughts. That's the only explanation. The Corin/Cayla slip I had picked up on, but the kiss had brought back some repressed memories and I lost my concentration for a moment. "He said, 'I hope Bella is really down with this clown.' Or something like that." I couldn't tell if Edward was editing Demetri's voice or if he actually told me what Demetri was thinking.

"No, darling. You're mistaken. David didn't say anything after he kissed me. He headed back to the car with Cayla, whose middle name is Corin. Sometimes we call her by her middle name, even though she hates it." Where were the lies coming from?

"Where is Bella? I know you know. I _have_ to know" He demanded. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the vampire that stood before me, but why did he care where I was? He purposely left me to die; literally, emotionally, and physically.

My body reacted to Edward's so naturally. I took a step towards him and placed my hand on his arm. "Don't bother, your Bella is dead." I ran away, leaving Edward standing stumped and in awe. With the newborn strength, even if he tried to chase after me, I was too fast for him.

I ran about fifty miles east, before running north towards Alaska. I kept running as a constant blur through the vegetation that made up the region. Along the way I found a mountain lion that was hunting a couple of campers. I did them a favor and drained it before they knew of its presence or mine for that matter.

The running cleared my head a bit, but by the time I made it to Eleazar's house in Denali, the rage made its way back into my mind. I entered the house and saw Demetri sitting on the arm of the couch, recounting what happened in Forks. I walked over to him and without warning ripped both of his arms off.

Demetri's scream rang throughout the house, and it may have been possible for a nearby hiker to hear and wonder where the inhuman scream came from. I immediately felt bad and helped him with reattaching his arms. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Bella, what was that for?" Aro asked irritated, but more so amused at the same time.

I shook my head in an effort to recollect my thoughts, and to calm myself down. "Edward was able to pick up a couple of holes in our cover story because of some things he overheard from Demetri. Though one of them was my fault, since my shield faltered for a split second."

"It faltered?" Eleazar questioned.

"There's no need for alarm Eleazar, your training was impeccable. Demetri kissed my forehead, an action that was linked to something very tragic for me and the memory came rushing to me. I wasn't prepared for it, and I lost my concentration and the shield. Apparently, Demetri, though, was thinking, and _I quote_, 'I hope Bella is really done with this clown?' Ring any bells, Demetri?"

I felt sorry for him because he shied away sheepishly when everyone turned their attention to him.

"Well, I guess that's it for our visit." Aro announced. "Corin, their appearances, darling." He motioned to the vampire. "Eleazar, always a pleasure. Please do visit soon. We've made some changes to the tunnels since your last visit." Our bags were already packed and waiting for us by the door.

"I will do my best, Aro. Say hello to your brothers for me." The two hugged and parted ways as Renata climbed into the driver seat. I realized I hardly heard a peep from her and I wondered if she talked at all.

Demetri climbed in the back seat next to me, leaving Corin in the captain's chair all alone. _**'I'm sorry about your arms. I don't know what came over me.'**_ I thought to Demetri, as he snuggled me to his body.

"It's okay B, I know this was a difficult day for you." He whispered so softly in my ear that I had to strain to hear it. I don't even think the other vampires in the truck heard his tender moment. For the rest of the trip to the airport, everyone rode in silence.

I couldn't help but wonder what was going on Edward's mind right now. He stood so close to me, but he wasn't even sure if he could believe his eyes. I gave Demetri his iPod back, but he let me listen to one ear bud while he listened in the other one.

The plane was already gassed and waiting on the tarmac waiting for its passengers to board. Once on the train, I asked the attendant for one of those eye masks. Corin and Aro looked at me strangely as I placed it over my face. For the remainder of the trip I wanted my eyes closed without interruption and I didn't care what the others thought of me.

"Can I have one too?" I heard Demetri ask, when the attendant came back. I lifted the mask over my face as I saw Demetri smile back at me. Looking at Aro, I saw that he too was amused. _**'What are you smiling at, Aro?' **_I solicited in his mind.

"Nothing dear Bella. It seems you've made quite an impression on Demetri here. First he hunts animals with you, kissed you on the forehead, and now he wants a facial mask. My, my, my."

I peeked back at Demetri, and rolled my eyes at the two of them. I really was going to have to talk this over with Demetri when we got back home.

I sighed grasped at the idea that I now considered Volterra to be my home. No longer was it sunny Phoenix, or rainy Forks. My home was now in Italy, and I didn't mind claiming it. Though I was sad I was leaving Charlie and Renee, and even Phil behind, but besides them, there wasn't anything holding me back that I longed for. When Edward intended to leave, he made sure of that.

So there I was, on a private plane, sitting next to Demetri, and with my eyes completely concealed, I allowed my mind to wander. The journey that my mind took was very strange indeed. I saw myself wearing my hood and holding hands with someone else in a hood, but I couldn't tell who it was. I pushed the hood back and it was Demetri. I turned to my left and I saw Aro reaching out for me, but when I turned back to Demetri, he was gone. Instead in his place was Edward wearing Demetri's hood. I took a step back and crouched down defensively but Demetri was now standing next to Edward.

"Bella, my dear child. We're home." Aro said softly, bringing me back to reality. I took the mask off of my face, and left it on the chair, and followed everyone off of the plane. The pilot had taxied the plane into the same hanger it was in before our expedition and Jane was standing in between two town cars that were heavily tinted. I peeked out of the hanger and saw that it was an extremely sunny day.

"Hello Master. I take it your trip was well." Jane greeted Aro.

"Have the changes been made that I requested earlier?" Jane nodded confirming Aro's question, with a glaring glimpse at me. "Ahhh, very well then. Let us return home." I started to follow Demetri into the second car, but Aro called me out. "No Bella, you must ride with me and Renata."

'_**Aro, are you sure that is wise? There is enough animosity between me and Jane as it is.'**_

Aro's face didn't falter and he was waiting for me still to come to the first car. It was definitely apparent that Jane was to ride with Demetri and Corin in the second car. I placed my shield over my new comrades in case Jane tried to do something to them with her gift.

I got into the car and sat in the seat that faced Aro and Renata. "Aro, why do you keep doing that?"

"And what is it that I'm doing Bella?" Aro sounded innocently sneaky.

"You're pitting me against Jane, and I want to know why."

"Reasons unknown, will soon be revealed." Ugh, I hate puzzles and riddles. I knew what he was saying, but I didn't understand what the big deal was. Why was he being so cryptic.

I felt the car pull off, speeding through the Italian countryside. I wanted to make more sense of what happened on the plane. I wanted so very much to call it a dream, but I knew that wasn't it, vampires can't dream because they can't sleep. It was a daydream, but by far the most vivid and real daydream I'd ever had in my life. I'd put a call to Eleazar one day soon and ask him about it.

Though I knew nothing had changed with the garage, it seemed bigger somehow. Maybe it was just because I was paying attention to the variety of different cars, well vehicles. There was a section that had a whole variety of different motorcycles, in all different colors.

"Whatever is in the garage, you can always take out, you know." Aro noted. I guess he saw the awe on my face.

"Oh I don't know how to ride a bike." Charlie had always forbidden me from getting on one. He had also shared with me plenty of horror stories of scraping riders off of the road.

"Demetri can show you. He's actually the one who started acquiring the bikes in the first place. I personally don't see the appeal of driving one of those things." He looked at Renata, "Young people." There was a slight response from the shadowing vampire as I saw a hint of a small smirk curl her lips. "You know dear, I believe young Demetri is smitten with you."

The car was finally parked in its spot, and it couldn't have been better timing. I opened the door and choose to ignore Aro's remark. I saw Demetri, Jane, and Corin exit their vehicle. But only Corin and Demetri were hysterically cracking up. I walked over to them, and when they saw me approaching, they both rushed over to give me a hug.

"Jane wanted to torture us for information but you were still shielding us. We couldn't stop laughing at her." Demetri said as he scooped me up into a big bear hug and gave me a long passionate kiss on the lips. _**'Jane, he's all yours.' **_

Demetri promptly winced in pain once I released my shield from around him. I was happy to see that there was something that I could do that pleased Jane. I laughed at the spectacle as I walked out of the garage, following Aro and Renata.

"Bella you'll be surprised with the changes I ordered made in the antechamber room." I followed him through the series of tunnels

Back in the circular room, I saw that the stage was set up differently than before. Three thrones sat atop of a stage, and then another three sat below, on the ground. There were a set of steps that now ran alongside both sides of the second tiered stage.

Marcus and Caius were already seated in two of the thrones on the second tier. Renata followed Aro up top as well, of course he was in the center throne. "My three most precious guards will now sit at our feet. "Jane, Demetri, and Bella." He directed us which throne was ours, I was centered in the middle, flanked by Demetri on my right and Jane on my left. "You three will be our captains of sorts. You will each pick members of our elite, and when you are dispatched, you and your team will go on the selected missions. So choose wisely."

"Corin and Felix." I choose first.

"Alec and Chelsea." Demetri choose.

"Afton and Giselle." Jane selected last. I knew what Afton did but I wasn't sure about Giselle. Before today I had never seen her before. But I was happy with my choices.

"Excellent decisions. The rest of the guard will be at your disposal of course for missions that desire extra attention. Now that that's settled, Heidi is back from her little trip. Bella if you wish, you maybe excused."

I gladly took my exit out of that dreadful room, and headed towards my suite. I walked in and noticed that my suitcase from my trip was already placed on the bed, ready to be unpacked. All of my clothes promptly went back to their places in the closet, and I decided I wanted to relax in the humungous bathtub.

I had just stepped out of the tub when I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I said, just above a whisper.

"It's me, Demetri." I rolled my eyes at the vampire. He was making it so obvious that I wanted to puke. He reminded me of Mike Newton on my first day. Ha a very dangerous Mike Newton.

"Hold on a sec." I called out to him, and rushed into the soft terry cloth robe that I laid out for myself before I got in the tub. I wrapped the ties around my body and pinned my wet hair up. I was at my door in two seconds. My newfound speed was going to take some getting used to.

I had debated on whether to just let him walk in on his own, or if I should open the door. I choose the latter since I really didn't want to give him the wrong idea about us. But was it too late? I probably should have laid the ground rules before our little mission to Forks.

"Yes, Demetri?" I asked a little to curtly.

"I was just wondering if you were going hunting, maybe you'd like some company."

"No thank you, I picked up a mountain lion before the trip back."

"Oh." He said, but just stood there. The silence was awkward, very much unlike the few silences between me and Edward. Aggh. I needed to stop comparing everything to my life with Edward. It was a sham.

"I was actually planning on enjoying a couple of books tonight. You're more than welcome to join me if you'd like." Oh Please no, please say no!

"Nah, I'm not much of a reader. I'll just go see if there are any games on the television."

"Okay. You go do that."

I closed the door behind him, careful not to slam it. It wasn't his fault that I wasn't attracted to him. Edward just made it a really hard act to follow I guess. I was partially settled into Wuthering Heights when all of a sudden a gong was being sounded in the compound.

'_**What is that?'**_ I asked. Jane was the one who opened the door to my room to answer.

"Get your robe. We have company."


	8. Chapter 8: Judgment Day

I followed Jane to the antechamber with my robe on. I saw six other vampires with their hoods up, so I pulled mine over my eyes as well. I couldn't see the faces of the other vampires, but since they were in their designated seats, I knew that it was only the ruling members of the Volturi, which as it were, now included me. The only other vampire that wasn't a part of the ruling was Renata, who was standing behind Aro just as silent as she normally does.

It seemed as though we waited for only a minute before I heard soft knocking at the humungous door. Gianna promptly opened the door and my entire body froze.

The vampire that followed Gianna brought with him almost every unpleasant memories that I had since moving to Forks. In summation, he was part of the reasons that Edward and his family left, just by association.

I'd never seen a scared vampire before. Even the last few glimpses I had of James was of an overconfident and cocky vampire. But now, outside of his element he looked downright petrified. I knew how he felt, and my face probably matched his.

Laurent followed disconcertingly, looking around at everything before he even noticed the seven hooded figures staring at him from beneath dark robes. I was glad my hood was deep enough so that he wouldn't be able to see me.

Gianna led him right in front of me and quickly took her leave. She's been here long enough to know that something unpleasant was about to occur and she wanted nothing to do with it. I shifted in my seat as Laurent stood completely still.

"I am Laurent. I believe I was summoned? Though I must confess, I don't know what for. I've done nothing wrong."

"No, Laurent. _You've_ done nothing. This is merely a fact finding meeting of sorts." I recognized Aro's polite demeanor.

"What is it you would like to know?" I couldn't tell if Aro lifted his hood or not. But soon I heard his feet shuffling down the steps and before I knew it, he and Renata were standing beside me.

"A vampire named Victoria. What do you know of her?" Aro asked.

"Victoria? I don't know. I haven't seen or heard of her in a few months. Me and her mate disagreed on a few things and I parted ways with the both of them."

Aro took his hood off of his head and lifted his hand for Laurent to take it, but the vampire backed away, unsure what to expect. _**'Just touch his hand already.' **_I didn't even mean to project out to Laurent, and I could see the fear returning to his face as he looked around tryig to figure out who was in his head. He did grab hold of Aro's hand tentatively though.

"Hmm." Aro hummed lightly. "It seems our Bella is in your thoughts an awful lot. Why is that I wonder." He called back in amusement to me I figured. Laurent looked shocked when Aro proclaimed "our Bella." My eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. I now found myself to be very invested in this exchange. "So you're a liar? Laurent? Explain yourself."

"Okay. Victoria came to me a few weeks ago and told me she had a favor to ask of me. She wanted me to kidnap this girl Bella, the Cullen's pet human." I was pleased that I resisted the urge to cringe at Laurent's description of me. I was much more to them than just a pet, at least I thought I was. And besides, calling me the "pet" seemed almost derogatory. "At first, I declined, I'd just gotten settled down in Denali with my new mate, Irina. But by the time she came back again, I'd grown restless with the animal diet. I agreed to the request." Laurent admitted, though I could see that he felt ashamed of caving into Victoria's whim since he hung his head down.

"Well you're hence released of your favor to Victoria. She's dead."

"O-kay. Thanks." Laurent said backing away from the menacing hoods.

"Oh. Please forgive me. You misunderstood. Your favor to Victoria has been relieved, but there's still a matter of dealing with you lying to us."

"What? But I didn't know what you were after!" If he could, I was positive that sweat would have been forming on his brow by now.

"All the reason to speak the truth. Don't you think, Bella?" I hadn't expected my name to be so entwined in Laurent's thoughts, any more than I expected for Aro to call me out. Nonetheless, I lifted my hood and brought my face from out of concealment, and Laurent took a step back with a gasp.

"Aro, is this necessary? This is a trivial matter." Caius said.

"You all may leave then. Forgive me of your time. Bella?" We only needed to wait about a tenth of a second for the other vampires to leave the antechamber. Soon it was just Aro, Renata, Laurent and myself.

'_**What do you want from me Aro?' **_ I said with a slight growl to my thoughts, never taking my eyes off of the ancient vampire.

"Wait. How could this be? She was human in that bloody field. I'd swear it!" Laurent confessed.

"Well it would seem that fate has given young Bella here an ironic twist." Aro said musingly. "Bella, this is your first judgment. Laurent will live or die by your hand."

"That is not my responsibility."

"It is now."

"No!" I was standing up now. I could feel the breath of the two vampires beside me. One called for judgment and the other's who life was apparently in my hands.

"Do it!" I could hear a slight threat to his voice.

"Then he lives."

"Life. For a monster sent to bring you to your death? Really? That's an interesting choice."

I turned to Laurent now, "On the condition that you return to the Denali clan, and stay with Irina." I cast my eyes to Aro, "But he lives." Laurent was looking between the two of us frantically.

"You would rather he live? You are an enigma dear sweet girl. He turned to Laurent, "You've been give this second chance. Use it wisely as they do not happen often. You understand the terms of this situation." Laurent nodded in appreciation, and Aro returned to his throne.

'_**Gianna, he may leave now.' **_I called to her.

Once Gianna gathered Laurent, I stood up and Aro was suddenly standing in front of me again. "Tell me why you wanted him to live."

"Demetri explained the history that lays between the Denali's and the Volturi. I didn't want to add to the bad blood by taking away Irina's mate. And besides, he was intrigued at the concept of settling down. We parted as associates the last time."

"But this "associate" accepted a mission to kill you."

"Well he won't succeed. Why hold it against him? And besides, if we need a favor, he'll be more than willing to comply."

"But he has no verifiable gift. He is of no use to us."

"And yet you keep Felix?"

"Felix is our brute force. His strength is greater than your Emmett." I couldn't help but cringe at the mention of his name. Emmett wsa like the big brother that I never had. The one I thought I would have. "You may go to your room, if you wish." I realized how natural it was to bow before Aro, when I started to leave. I next remembered hat he never answered a question that I asked earlier. The only response that I got, was a stupid riddle.

"Aro, why do you seem to favor me over Jane?" I said turning back to Aro.

"Renata, would you excuse us a moment?" The vampire bowed her head just as I had earlier, and walked out of the antechamber. There was no danger of me harming Aro. "Would you believe me when I say you remind me of my daughter. Of course from when I was human. Her name was Ava, and you look just like her, except her hair was jet black, similar to mine. Because of your resemblance, I wanted to be the one that changed you, despite the fact that my venom is potent, due to my age. In fact, we did make it law some centuries ago, that our venom could not be used to start the transformation. This is perhaps why your change occurred in only one day. It is because of my venom that I like to believe that you may be single-handedly the strongest mental vampire."

"To me, and that's all that matters, really, you are the Princess of the Volturi. Your rulings will matter just as heavy as mine or any of the brothers."

I couldn't help but feel slightly touched by his little speech. I felt a bit choked up about it, to be honest. "Aro, tell me about her. Your daughter."

"Ahhh, Ava. My darling Ava."


	9. Chapter 9: Ava's HIStory

**A/N: Okay folks!! I know I ended chapter 8 leading into Ava's story, but I didn't actually plan on telling the story. There's going to be another author's note at the end, I hope you'll read it because there are a couple of things that i want to explain, but can't beforehand because it might spoil somethings for you before you even read the story. Whew! run on sentence. Thank you for all of your kind reviews, I really do appreciate them, even though I don't always have time to respond to them. I love you all lots!!! Enjoy!**

The Cullen's never really spoke about the Volturi, but from what I gathered, they painted Aro as someone who was conniving and unfeeling. But the Aro I knew was neither.

I followed him to his office, and just like Carlisle, he had dozens of paintings and pictures on the wall that dated back to his human lifetime.

"As you know child, over 2000 years ago I was changed. My creator has long passed on. But that is a completely different story that I will get to later. I was 34 and Syracuse Sicily was blossoming into a rich powerful power in the Mediterranean. It was the year 212 B.C. that I was turned, but prior to my death I was the most successful Consul in the province. I was great friends with the philosopher Archimedes and Marcus Claudius Marcellus." He looked at me quizzing.

"Our Marcus?" Pleased that I saw the connection, he continued his story.

"My wife, my first wife I should say, was Callidora, and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever known. We'd been married for two years before she conceived the first time, but it wasn't until after our fifth year of marriage that she was able to carry the baby to term. That child, our child was to be our miracle baby. Unfortunately, Callidora's last breath was spent giving birth to our little girl. Appropriately, I gave my daughter the name Eva, which was Greek for life, though I changed the first letter to an A. That was all I did for her.

Ava was readily cared for by nurses and handmaidens. She was taught by the best teachers, in fact Archimedes was one of her teachers. By the time she was seven, Ava was a scholar in her own right, the only thing she lacked was her father. I was too preoccupied with my own gain, which was my fault. She was a huge reminder of Callidora, other than my nose, Ava looked exactly like her mother. Though I loved her terribly, she was my biggest guilt. If she had not been born, Callidora would still be with me. What I failed to see was that Ava was the last gift that Callidora would ever be able to give me.

Now understand this, Syracuse was a very prominent city, and there was always a constant power struggle between Rome and Sicily. After a slight period of peace, for three years Rome and Sicily were at a war. And for those three years, I was on the front lines of holding the Romans back. I was deeply saddened because my good friend Marcus Claudius Marcellus was also a Roman Counsel, and we were now fighting against each other.

Now, it is 212, and the day came when my men could no longer hold the Romans back. I rushed back to my manor, hoping to grab my daughter and escape the city. I wasted precious moments because I didn't know that her schedule had changed and she was with Archimedes. When one of my servants told me I ran my heart out to reach his school, only to find a soldier walking away from their bodies. I ran over to her still body, and cradled it to me. The soldier attempted to make his way over to me, but I drew my sword, and pointed it to him.

He still advanced over to me, when I heard the command for him to stop. Through my tears, I saw Marcus approaching the soldier, and demanding to know what happened. ''I told Archimedes that he was to come meet you at once. But he dismissed me, saying 'I have to help this one with a problem.'" So I killed her, and when he still refused, I killed him."

"But weren't your orders to bring Archimedes to me, unharmed?" Marcus asked.

"I'm sorry my liege. It won't happen again."

"I know. Archimedes is already dead." And with that the young soldier was beheaded with Marcus' own sword. Marcus walked over to me and extended his hand, but I couldn't take it. Not in my mournful state. I held onto my baby girl as if she would be alive until I let her go. "Old friend, I am truly sorry for your loss. This was never my intention. Forgive me?"

I nodded my head to him. I realized then I truly wasn't mad at him. He didn't order for the death of neither my daughter nor of my dear friend. Marcus may have taken my revenge from me, but I still respected him. In fact, I respected him even more for disposing of the young soldier as he did.

"Nobody is to come near this building. Let him mourn in peace." I heard Marcus say as the troops that followed him in, turned to follow him out.

I stayed in the same position for hours, crying over the daughter that I hardly knew but still managed to love with all my heart. Every night since she was born, I always watched her sleep, and now even in death, she looked like she was sleeping.

Sometime in the evening, I heard light footsteps entering in the room. "Get out! No one is supposed to be in here." I remember yelling.

"Ohhh, I don't think that applies to me." The voice said as it was suddenly in front of me. It took a moment for my eyes to focus on the figure that stood before me. "You know for three years, I've seen you fighting on the battlefield, leading your men, and I admire what I've seen in you in a companion. Could you be a companion of death?"

"I'm already dead." At the time I thought that was the truth, Callidora was gone, and now my beautiful daughter was gone, there was no one left for me. I suddenly felt something prick me on my shoulder and I fell back in pain. But before I hit the ground, I felt the wind rushing past me. The night air was cool, but it did nothing for the fire that burned within my body. I cried out in pain, but the entire city was crying out in pain, my screams were no more tortured than the other souls of Syracuse.

Once the transformation was complete, I temporarily left Marius, my creator, and went back into Syracuse. Marcus had given my sister, Didyme a pass to retain my house and the riches I had acquired in my lifetime. I turned her, hoping that she would have a gift like mine. I also turned Marcus and his lieutenant Caius. The four of us returned to Romania where Marius was living. However at the time, He was with two other vampires, Stefan and Vladimir.

Eventually I married again, and Caius and Marcus found their wives. Actually Marcus mated with my sister, Didyme, until her death. For a little over 500 years, we were all one big happy family, as the humans say, living in Romania with my creator and his brothers. However, that all changed when one day, Marius let something slip when we were in conversation.

After a fit of laughter while reminiscing Marius said, "Ahhhh, Aro, you are truly one of my better companions, I am so glad that I left that small door open." Of course I was confused by such a random statement so I questioned him about it.

"Well the day that your city fell, I noticed a small door in the wall, and I left the door open. The Romans saw the opening and charged their way through." I didn't know that it was possible for a vampire to be killed. I leapt over the furniture and landed atop of Marius. I started clawing at him, and wouldn't stop. His brothers tried to help him, but my brothers held them at bay.

Effectively, I started the revolution against the Romanians, and we burned their castles and returned to our home in Italy. We moved around the countryside for centuries, collecting vampires that had a gift, before settling on Volterra."

"And that my dear is my history."

**A/N pt. 2: Okay, please excuse the timeline, I'm not sure how accurate it is since I hate B.C., it's so confusing. However the story of the battle for Syracuse and Archimedes did happen and the duration and how it ended, was still the same. All information that I researched on Syracuse and all related materials was taken from Wikipedia. I know, I know, not the greatest form of reference, but it works in a pinch. I am about 80% confident that the timeline I provided for this chapter is correct and flows with SM's version, if not blame it on my Beta. Oh right, I don't have one. EEk!!...moving on, lol. Don't forget to review!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Troubles of Having Visitors

**A/N: Usually I write the author's notes in the document manager, but this was something that I didn't want to forget…again. In the last chapter, there was a quote from the series Trueblood that I used (the initial conversation between Aro and Marius that ended with Marius saying 'Do you want to be a companion of death?') I do not plagiarize my work!! While I was writing the chapter, the scene from the show was still stuck in my head, and I thought it fit perfectly with what I was trying to convey in Aro's history. I originally had the reference written in the 1****st**** author's note, but I felt that it was giving away a part of the story that hadn't been revealed yet. And instead of cutting and pasting, I deleted the entire thing, forgetting to rewrite it in the second author's note of the chapter. Forgive me, Thank you to n. for pointing that out to me. And to edwac00, I agree Eric is very yummy. And now back to our regularly scheduled program:**

Chapter 10

Aro and I spent every night like that for a month. He'd tell me stories from his past lives, the different changes the guard had within the last two thousand years. Jane even sat in every so often, which I found to be quite remarkable in and of itself. In my opinion, and I think Aro may agree with me, I believed that Aro's stories brought me and Jane together. Well, somewhat. I still caught her so often trying to use her power against me. I was contemplating on just letting my shield down for her and allow her to electrocute me, when Caius's wife interrupted my thoughts.

" Bella, honey. Aro asked me to get you. You're team is needed in the antechamber." I looked up at the fragile looking vampire from my book. I hardly was able to see the wives, for the most part the two of them didn't associate with the guards. They always kept to themselves. It was foolish of me to even think to ask if she knew what this was about. _**'Felix and Corin, meet me in the antechamber.'**_

I grabbed my cloak from the closet and quickly made my way to the grand room. Gianna waited at the door for the three of us before opening the door. That really annoyed me. I can open my open damn door, thank you.

We walked in and I saw the brothers seated on their throne, but there was one other figure in the room. Even though I couldn't see the face, I could recognize Demetri's body anywhere. Within the last month, the relationship between me and Demetri had cooled off. There was a period in the beginning that I wondered if there could be something more between us, but I never let it get farther than that. Surprisingly, Demetri understood and backed off. Though, we did flirt from time to time.

Felix on the other hand, was becoming a problem. My team has done several dozen missions for Aro since I came to be in the guard, and at some point, Felix had developed a little crush on me. Whenever he thought I wasn't looking, he'd look at me with puppy dog eyes. Let's put it this way, if Demetri was Mike, then Felix was Tyler. Jane and Corin sometimes even joked about it with me, and I knew if it was possible for me to blush, I'd be as red as their eyes.

"Ahh, Bella. I'm glad you could join us." Aro said pleasingly. I gave a slight bow of my head to Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Knowing their history gave me a sense of honor just knowing them so intimately. Much more than anyone could claim outside of the guard. I took my place beside Demetri, and my team instinctively flanked the both of us.

"I was discussing a matter that ultimately concerns you and part of your team." I was confused by the last part of his statement.

"Part?"

"Well, I think for this mission, Corin would be better suited for a task that I've put Jane on. Jane and her team will need Corin's abilities for that particular undertaking. Corin?"

"Bring me back a souvenir." Corin joked with me as she started out of the room.

"You want a blonde, or a redhead?" I chuckled. She knew good and well that I would never condone her habit of human food. But we always joked anyway. I made it very clear, as long as I didn't say anything about their diet, they weren't allowed to comment on mine.

"Surprise me." And she was gone. Caius rolled his eyes at the camaraderie, but Aro secretly told me once that Caius was just as amused by it as he was.

"You will leave immediately, Alec is standing by in the garage to take you to the runway. I want you to pay a visit to Denali. I've asked Demetri to go with you Bella because if by some chance Laurent's not there, he'll be better suited to track him."

'_**Aro, I thought Demetri's gift only works when he's already heard the tenor of someone's mind?' **_I knew it was silly to question Aro's logic, I was just hoping to avoid taking a trip with only Felix and Demetri as my companions. Talk about awkward.

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't know. Whenever there is a guest in the castle, Demetri hides in a secret compartment behind Gianna's desk. He literally scans everyone who comes in." So there was no way around it, I was going to be alone on a plane with two vampires that had a thing for me.

'_**Alec I'm going to run back to my room real quick, I'll be behind the two juggernauts by a few seconds.' **_I informed Alec. There was no way I was going through this mission without being prepared. I grabbed a book, and my iPod off of one of the shelves and headed for the tunnels. Alec led me to the town car with the deep tinted windows. It was eight o' clock in the morning, but even through the black windows, I could see that it was already bright outside.

I hurried from the car to the plane, eager to get my favorite seat. I was getting used to jet setting all over the world on these missions. I couldn't believe, however, how envious I was of Jane. She was a leader of her team and she had such an offensive power. I, on the other hand, seemed to have only a passive power that allowed me to defend my team from mental attacks.

I hurriedly placed the earbuds in my ear and turned the volume to the max, next in my ritual was opening my book, Pride and Prejudice. I was determined to enjoy the plane ride without either of the vampires talking to me.

So imagine my surprise when I heard the pilot announce that we landed in Anchorage ahead of schedule due to tailwinds and I didn't hear a peep from Felix or Demetri. Before leaving the plane, I walked over to the weapons closet and grabbed my favorite samurai sword. A mission that Aro had sent my team on several weeks ago, led us to Japan. There, I saw my first sword, and I wanted one. It only took me a total of three hours to fully comprehend the art fighting with a samurai sword.

It was about ten at night, but there were still quite a few humans around, so we took the Jeep that Aro arranged to wait for us. There wasn't any snow on the ground, which I found to be a disappointment. I found running across the snow exhilarating. Oh well, I probably wouldn't get a chance to run anyway, though I could always go on the hunt.

The drive to Denali seemed longer than usual, but that was because there was a human driving us this time. The boys made me sit up front with the driver because I was the less intimidating one.

"So do you and your, umm, brothers come here a lot?" He asked. Only when he said brothers, he raised his voice in question, hoping that he may have a shot with me.

"No." I replied. I hoped that my uninterested reply would be enough to discourage him from speaking to me.

"Are you staying long?" Of course he would keep talking. I heard Demetri and Felix in the back trying to keep their laughter to themselves. I growled back towards them and they shut up. Good.

"No." I prayed this time that this kid got it right. And again I was wrong.

"Oh. I only ask because you didn't come with any baggage." Eyeing my sheathed sword, I switched its position from my lap to the side closest to the door.

"That's why we're not staying long." I was now looking at him. Edward once said that I dazzled him. Maybe I could do the same and get this kid to leave me alone.

To my surprise it worked and he didn't speak the rest of the trip. Pleased with myself, I sat back in the seat and watched the stars twinkling in the sky.

Not before long, we finally arrived at our destination. _**'Demetri, can you pay him for me?' **_I smiled as I saw the kid shudder when Demetri flashed his teeth as he took his wallet out. I stood outside waiting for him to finish paying and Felix was standing right next to me. I fixed the sheath so that the handle of my sword faced down when it was on my back. I found it easier this way to remove it and swing it at my target in one move. I flung a look to Felix as I heard him sigh. He never understood why I liked my sword, our bodies made us the world's best predator, no equipment necessary. I just liked the art of it.

The three of us walked quietly to the door, but just as we got to the stoop, someone opened it. I was about to yell at Aro with my gift since this mission was to be without warning, but Tanya stepped through the door not expecting anyone to be there. I cocked my head to the side when she noticed the three vampires in front of the door. She groaned as she backed her way into the house.

"We have company." She whispered, knowing that every vampire in the house would hear her. She started to walk back through the door, when I told her to stay.

"This may concern you too." I warned. By now the entire Denali clan were standing in the entry room now. "Where is Laurent?" I said looking at Irina.

"He's out hunting." Carmen answered. I looked to Demetri and he excused himself to go track where he was. If he was in the area he would escort him back immediately. I hated babysitting.

"Good. We'll wait." Felix said behind me.

"Bella, it's good to see you again. How has your training been?" Eleazar inquired. I always liked him because he was the only one that stayed to train me the last time I was here.

"Good. I no longer find it tiring to project different thoughts to multiple people at the same time."

"Excellent! I also see you've moved up in the ranks. Aro has you leading missions now? I never would have pegged you for staying with the Volturi. Has Aro told you his story?" I didn't respond to his question so Eleazar took it as a yes. "Yes, well it is a sad story indeed. But don't think for one moment that he isn't a ruthless cutthroat vampire. You're too good for whatever plans he has for you."

I squinted my eyes at his warning when a sudden gust of wind came through the door. Laurent rushed in and ran over to Irina. He started kissing her as if there was nobody else in the room. I looked back and saw Demetri strolling in with an odd look on his face. His face was literally stone and his eyes were locked on mine. I looked past him and noticed two vampires following him in.

Without taking my eyes off of them, "Eleazar, you didn't tell me you had company." I saw the two visitors' heads look up, their amber eyes immediately finding mine. I felt like I wanted to collapse, like there was a need to, but I just wouldn't.

Emmett's mouth curled into a goofy grin when he saw me standing there, while Jasper looked like he was smiling through his pain.

I turned my back to them, looking to Eleazar for answers, but before I saw Eleazar, my eyes were on the stairs. I saw _him_.


	11. Chapter 11: Confront and Explain

Chapter 11

It was like the first day that I saw him. I was mesmerized. Edwards eyes were fixated with mine, and even if I wanted to, I didn't want to take my eyes off. Of course Emmett had other plans.

"Bella!" He screamed while pulling me into one of his famous bear hugs. Only he knew that he didn't need to be gentle with me this time around. Jasper silently said my name as he hesitantly gave me a hug. I assumed he still felt guilty for attacking me on my birthday.

I took a moment to recollect myself and realized everyone was staring at me. God! Why couldn't Laurent be a dear and try to run off?

"I see Aro sent you to check up on me. Well as you can see, I am here, and my eyes are amber. I'm not going anywhere." He said looking at Irina with eyes of fascination. I remember that. I looked at Edward who was now standing at the bottom of the steps now, and wished I hadn't.

"Yeah make sure you don't. It'll kill her." I looked at Demetri, "We're done here." I didn't even bother with any pleasantries towards the Denali's, as I tried to bum rush my way to the door, but Emmett stopped me. "Move." I growled.

"No, Bella. You owe us an explanation. " Edward said behind me. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Edward, I'm sorry. .You? Where in your mind do I owe you anything?"

"But how did this happen?" At this moment, the rage that was rising up in me was taking over my body. I was furious with Edward pinching his nose and questioning me.

"What difference does it make? You can't change anything, and I wouldn't want you to."

'_**Demetri, wipe that smile off of your face. Now!' **_I thought to him when I caught him smiling at my reaction to Edward. The male population in my life was really starting to aggravate me. All it would take was one swing with the sword.

Jasper picked up his phone and listened to the other end. He might as well put it on speaker phone since every vampire could hear her. "Put Bella on the phone! Now!"

"I can hear you Alice."

"You better keep that sword where it is. If you harm Jazzy, I'll never forgive you." Her threat was real even through the phone.

"Jasper wasn't bothering me, I would have spared him. It's your brothers I'm looking at this moment."

"Well, Rose is glaring at me that I better mention to save Emmett also, so you might as well leave Edward too."

"Duly noted Alice." I heard Jasper whisper softly to Alice about the scene in the house.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Great now I was going to have to deal with everyone. At once.

"Eleazar, you knew about this? You knew she was a vampire? All of you knew?" Edward said accusingly. He looked at everybody's eyes. When his eyes fell on Kate and Tanya, he became even more outraged. "You four came to the memorial and didn't say anything."

"Edward, we were silenced. Aro threatened us." Eleazar spoke up. I looked back at him in shock. I knew I meant a lot to Aro, but was there a need to threaten Eleazar and his family?

"You could have found some way. How long have you known?" He was now standing in Eleazar's face growling. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm and flung him into his brothers. Edward composed his landing and immediately went into a defensive crouch. I was ready for him with my sword leveled close to his neck.

"What does it matter how long they knew? You left. Remember?" I heard the front door open and my peripheral saw Alice, Rosalie, and Esme gasping at the sight before them. Esme had both hands clasped to her mouth. All of them hurt me, and yet I didn't want to hurt them, most of all Esme.

I sheathed my sword and ran out the back door. I heard Felix and Demetri running after me. _**'No. Stay. I just need a moment.' **_

I ran until I reached Mt. McKinney, and perched myself on a cliff. I closed my eyes underneath the deep blue sky. I counted backwards from a thousand and focused on the darkness of my eyelids. Soon there were figures running in my vision. I focused on the spectacle and saw that it was me running, I was being chased by Edward. I ran behind Aro, but Edward was there, begging me to come with him. Next I ran to Eleazar and when I looked around, Edward was gone. I hugged Eleazar to thank him, but when I pulled away, I was hugging Edward.

All of a sudden, my body shook, and I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me. "How did you do it?"

Instinctively, I let out an exaggerated sigh, "Do what?"

"You were at the memorial, Bella. Or should I say Brianna? You didn't look like you, and yet you did at the same time." He was always too perceptive.

"It's not in my place to reveal that information." I replied. It really wasn't that hard to figure out that one of the two vampires with me had that for a gift. Perceptive but dense sometimes. "Why are you here Edward?"

"I needed to see you. I have to explain some things to you."

"There's absolutely nothing to explain Edward. You fell out of love, and wanted out. Well here's your out." I got up to run, but Edward's arm grabbed me by the waist.

"That. I need to explain that. I never fell out of love with you. I love you more than ever. I never planned on stopping." I looked into his eyes but I couldn't believe what he was telling me. He still loved me? He never stopped?"

"But you said. You left me. Alone. You couldn't do that if you loved someone." I mumbled.

"Bella, look at me." He pushed a strand of hair back from my face. "I could because I loved you more. I thought by leaving, I'd be the one that suffered, figuring that time would heal your wounds and your mind and heart would forget me. I believed that leaving was the only way to keep you safe. How many times have you been put in danger just by knowing me? And look at you now! You're a vampire."

I couldn't help but think he was right. "No, if you had stayed, I might have been protected by so much more. I wouldn't have survived otherwise."

"You can't know that, Bella."

"I can. Did you know Victoria contacted the Volturi to deal with your family? They were intrigued by her accusations, but disposed of her in any case. She also tried convincing Laurent to do her a favor of kidnapping me and delivering me to be tortured." There was no need to tell him that Laurent accepted. Edward would only do something drastic towards Laurent, and that would defeat the purpose of giving him a second chance. "Now if you were gone, and I wasn't turned, with everything that Victoria had planned, would I have survived that? Any of it? How were you helping me Edward?"

"At least you'd be human, Bella."

"I'd be dead. The only difference is, there'd be a body in Forks Cemetery instead of a memorial site at the high school."

"And what about Charlie? What about me? Or Angela, Jessica? You're just going to leave them with no answers."

"Trust me it's better this way." I said. I pulled his arm from around my waist, and held it to his side. I got a sense of déjà vu, only the roles were reversed.

"How?" I didn't realize that we were shouting at each other.

"Because everyone I loved was going to die, including you and your family, if I didn't go to Italy. I had no choice." I closed my eyes briefly. "I was thinking of you." I said looking up at him. I stood on my toes and kissed him on his cheek.

"Bella, don't." I saw his eyes close at the touch of my lips.

"Take care of yourself." I whispered in his ear, and ran off. _**'Demetri, Felix, it's time to go. I'll wait for you at the plane.'**_

I arrived at the airport, by now there weren't too many people waiting for their flights, so nobody noticed the girl that mysteriously walked past security and straight onto the private plane. I accepted the sleep mask, but I didn't use it yet. I had a theory about my daydreams, and I wanted to test it out, but I wanted to wait until we were safely in the air.

After about a half hour, Demetri and Felix finally boarded the plane.

"Took ya'll long enough." I teased.

"Well we had to take the car remember? Not everyone got the chance to freak out at the sight of an ex lover." Demetri teased back.

"Shut up, D. I did not freak out." Although even as I replayed the memory in my mind, I did kind of. "I merely choose not to deal with certain things."

"Yeah okay," He was talking continually, but I tuned him out. He finally got the idea that I wasn't paying him attention and started talking to Felix. I put the sleep mask on my eyes, and let my mind drift. Time to dream.


	12. Chapter 12: Return Reciept

********IMPORTANT******* **In my haste to get Chapter 12 up last night, I choose the incomplete chapter. I removed that one, and this is the complete version of Chapter 12. I'm sorry for those that have already read the chapter. I've made a notation of ***** where the first version left off, so that you don't have to reread the entire chapter. So Sorry!!!**

The return trip back to Volterra was pretty much painless. Though, I was disappointed that I didn't have a dream. No matter how many different times or ways I tried to relax, nothing came to me. I finally gave up somewhere over India, and opened my eyes. I remembered then that I had wanted to talk to Eleazar about these dreams but stupid Edward interrupted my plans. Maybe I'd make a special trip out to Alaska when I was sure the Cullen's were gone. Or maybe a simple phone call would suffice. One thing I was sure of, until I knew more about what my dreams meant, I couldn't tell anyone.

I climbed in the passenger seat as Jane picked us up yet again from the strip, and I was slightly surprised that she seemed more pleasant at my presence than usual. I guess in my absence she grew fonder of me? "How was everything?" She asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but Felix decided it was his turn to speak up.

"Everything was fine, until Bella went psychotic on her boyfriend." Jane looked at me puzzled and intrigued. At least she was trying to make an effort, the least I could do was try as well.

"Felix, I did not go psycho. I was doing my job, and the Cullen's interfered with a visit of their own. Edward happened to hear the entire conversation that was between Eleazar and I, and pieced everything together. He knows I'm here." I closed my eyes, remembering the stunned and hurt look on his face when he first saw me. I wouldn't have been surprised if my face mirrored his. I know for me, I was reliving every moment that we shared, though I struggled with my memories a bit since I was human for every one of them.

As soon as Jane pulled into the garage, I ran out of the car, not even waiting for her to park it. I was beyond the pleasantries and barged into the antechamber. I didn't see Aro there, but Marcus and Caius were talking amongst themselves.

"Ahhh, Bella. You've returned! Such pleasant news. How was your trip?" Caius inquired. I looked over to Marcus who was forever bored with everything.

"It went well. The subject was in place as directed." I informed him. I wanted to wait for Aro so I can debrief everyone at once. I hate repeating myself.

"And there were no problems?" Marcus spoke up. I'd almost forgotten what his voice sounded like since he so rarely spoke to anyone but to Caius and Aro.

"One. Edward knows I'm here. The Cullen's were visiting the Denali's, everyone saw me." I looked around, and still Aro had not shown up. "Excuse me, I would like to speak to Aro on the matter as well. I want to know what to do. Is he around?"

"Bella, I'm afraid you've just missed him. He went up to the tower, but should return shortly." Marcus said. However, I didn't miss Caius cutting his milky red eyes in Marcus' direction. I guess Marcus had said too much, only I didn't know what.

The thought of the tower sent a shudder through my body. There were plenty of rumors as to what happened up there. Plenty of the vampires believed that Aro was sadistic enough to carry on acts of torture. Some thought he used that as an additional library, holding some of his valuable collections. Despite the tender side of my father that I knew, I tended to believe in the former. I was perfectly fine waiting in the antechamber, though I didn't need to wait long.

Aro came gliding into the great hall from the staircase, seemingly not touching the floor. His hood was down and Renata was of course right behind him, shielding him no doubt. "Ahhh, Bella, Bella. My daughter has returned. I trust everything went well?"

'_**No. Edward was there.' **_I thought to him. _**'He knows I'm here with you.' **_

"Hmm. I had a feeling that might happen. That is of no consequence on your part, however dear." I looked at him in disbelief.

'_**You knew?' **_ This was the first time that I believed that this was a set-up. Marcus and Caius turned their eyes watching the one-sided exchange like a tennis ball. _**'You knew, and yet you didn't say anything?' **_ I was irritated by the sudden growl that escaped my lips.

"I knew it was a possibility. I simply wanted to know, my Bella, if your Laurent was following his order. I only sent you because you're the one that gave him a second chance." Aro's face held onto a smile that I no longer trusted.

"You should have left me Corin." I spoke aloud. I was getting tired of being in his mind.

"My dear, would it have made a difference?" His question only stumped me for a second.

"Edward wouldn't have known it was me. I could have been disguised as just another Volturi member. And now, they will be coming here." I was screaming now. When I used to be human and I was mad, I used to cry. I remember finding that trait rather embarrassing. Now that I was mad, there were no tears that would fall.

"They are most welcome. Carlisle is due for a visit anyway."

"But Aro-"

"Enough! Bella. This matter is closed." Aro screamed. It was the first time that he had ever yelled at me.

I bowed my head in humility and excused myself. I ran to my room and relaxed myself with a long shower. I hated going into the closet because it reminded me too much of Alice. I wasn't in the mood to hunt, but I didn't want to be in the compound much longer either, so I decided a walk through the city would be nice. After all, I've been living in Volterra for several months now, and I've yet to explore the city.

It was nighttime so there were no extra precautions for me to take to limit the risk of exposure. I strolled out and I immediately was taken aback by the beautiful scenery.

*********************************

I jumped to the top of some houses a few miles outside the ancient town and looked back. I could make out the outlines of the fortress that I now claimed home, and the lights that lit up throughout it and all of the surrounding buildings were absolutely breathtaking. The sky looked like a deep shade of purple in the backdrop, thanks to the spotlights strategically placed in the city. And despite the city lights, I could still see all of the stars in the sky through the murky overcast that lay above Volterra.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I heard Demetri's voice come up behind me. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with his flirtations tonight so I just kept my eyes on the city. He sat down beside me and let his arm linger around my shoulders.

I looked at his hand on my left shoulder with disgust. "We're not 'pretending' for anyone now, your arm doesn't need to be there anymore." It was rather rude but at this point I no longer cared.

"Oh sorry." He grumbled. "I was just thinking that since you were over Edward, maybe you and me could-" _**'What makes you think I'm over Edward?'**_ I interrupted. "I just figured with the way you drew your sword at him that you let go.

I let out a drawn out sigh. How on earth could that have been the logical conclusion that he came up with. _**'No Demetri. I'm very much in love with Edward.'**_ "But-" he tried to say but I stopped him before he even got started. _**'Let me finish. From the moment I saw him, I loved him. He may have hurt me, but I still love him. It just hurts to acknowledge. Whether Edward and I are together or not, I'll love no one else but him. You and I can be friends. I'm sorry but that's it.' **_

I looked into his eyes and I could see him understanding the words. But I knew until he felt the love that I once shared with Edward, he wouldn't truly know what it meant to have a lost love. In the distance, we heard the clanging of the bell, signaling the guard needed to convene. He helped me up from my perch and we ran back to the castle. We took the sewer entrance since it was closer and we weaved through the tunnel system that was set up throughout the city.

"Oh my God! Where have you two been?" Jane said as I slammed into her. Both me and Demetri looked at her puzzled. Jane rolled her eyes and continued. "Aro has been calling you." I checked my pocket and remembered I left my cell phone in my room.

"So what's going on?" I looked at Jane as we walked towards Gianna. She always kept spare robes in the closet by her desk and she handed one to me and Demetri. I was somewhat warming up to her, despite the fact that she was jealous that I was changed into a vampire before her. I looked around the reception area and there weren't any visitors there.

"Aro hasn't said." Jane mentioned casually. Whatever it was she wasn't worried, but that didn't necessarily mean that I didn't need to be.

We entered the great room, but in an instant I noticed that this wasn't a formal meeting. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were standing in the middle of the room, the other guard members were standing behind them in a semi-circle.

A smile crept over Aro's face. "We're about to have a visitor, or two. Corin is on her way to the airport to await for their arrival." I didn't need to read between the lines. I knew who was coming. The only ones that I knew I was alive were the Cullen's, and if at least one was coming, that meant Edward was that one.

"How long do we have?" Demetri asked. I looked into Aro's eyes awaiting for the answer.

"One hour." I started to make my way out of the room.

"Bella please don't go far. I'd like you here of course for the arrival." Aro called out to me.

Without turning my head, "Of course," I whispered knowing that everyone would hear me.

I entered my room and closed the door. I ran to my weapons closet and took out my sword. Holding it in my hands only reminded me of my last encounter with Edward. Had I really drawn my sword at the one I used to love? What did it matter, my heart was broken in ways that there was no easy repair.

I looked at the clock and there was still a forty-five minute wait before someone arrived. I laid on the bed and snuggled under the covers, letting a pillow cover my eyes. Feeling like a bug snug in a rug, I closed my eyes. My dream came almost instantly and was over just as fast as it came. I sat up with a jolt. I panicked for my phone and started dialing the numbers that stayed in my memory. I was about to hit 'SEND' when a thought came to me. This wasn't my phone, it was the Volturi's.

I sat the phone down, and concentrated. _**'Edward. Listen to me…'**_


	13. Chapter 13: Running Scared

**A/N: I hope everyone had a chance to re-read the portion of Chapter 12 that I had to add after it was initially posted. Otherwise this chapter may seem a bit confusing. Hope you enjoy!!**

Chapter 13

I knew I was panicking, but there was no other way I could warn the Cullen's. I feared that my phone was bugged but without seeing Edward, there was no way I could be sure that he could even hear me. I opened my shield even though I knew I was out of range for him. Maybe it would help me broadcast louder to him. _**'Edward, listen to me, don't get off the plane! I don't know how or even much, but Aro knows that someone is coming. I can't explain right now, but it's a trap. Please don't come anywhere near Volterra.' **_

I prayed that he heard me, and left my room. I walked humanly back to the antechamber. I needed as much time as possible to think and calm my nerves after that dream. I let my mind wander back to it, despite feeling unnerved.

_I was sitting on my throne, surrounded by the ruling Volturi, as Aro called us. Gianna was handing robes to Edward, Alice and Jasper, their eyes were blood red. I was dry sobbing when I saw Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose laying on the ground. Their lifeless bodies were being dragged into a fire pit. I had turned back to Aro and was dismayed at that the smile that was spread on his face was also shared by Caius. _

I couldn't let that happen to anyone of my family.

All eyes were on me when I entered the antechamber since I was the only one that had left in the first place. Because if Aro found out about my warning to the Cullen's, I thought it best to play dumb. There was no telling what Aro would do to me, as I was convinced that he would see my actions as an act of treason. Keep it cool, keep it cool. I kept chanting to myself.

I could see that was all that I was going to get from him for the moment. I sat in my throne and awaited for Corin to walk through the door, hopefully without the Cullen's. I only needed to wait about five more minutes. Gianna opened the door and a very scared Corin walked through. Alone.

I raised an eyebrow to her and pretended to look back behind her for whoever was supposed to be there, just as everyone else was doing.

"Corin? What do you have to report." I was amazed that Aro was able to turn what should have been a question into a demand.

"Nobody was on the plane. Well, at least none of the Cullen's. I watched the plane deboard, and even boarded the plane myself to double check, they weren't there. There wasn't even a record of any of them on the manifest."

"Demetri!" Aro screamed needlessly. I had to admit I was startled by the urgency in his voice. Demetri stood up from his throne and turned to face Aro. "Did you or did you not tell me that two of the Cullen's were on a plane?"

Demetri bowed his head in reverence to Aro, or maybe shame. "Yes Master." I looked over to him without turning my head.

"Who was it?"

"The blond one and her mate." He looked over to me.

"Rosalie and Emmett." I chimed in.

"Well they mean nothing to me. Afton!"

Afton practically materialized right in front of me. I wondered what his part in this was.

"Afton, correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression that you confirmed that they were on the plane. Did you not get visual confirmation?" Aro was shouting, if he had been human, I would have worried he was going to pop a blood vessel.

"I did Master. It was as Demetri said." In a spilt second there were several things that took place; I heard Aro snap his fingers and suddenly Afton was being ripped apart. Aro slipped something silvery out of his robe and Afton was on fire.

I couldn't let him do the same to Demetri. Sure he got on my nerves but I didn't believe he deserved the same fate as Afton. "Aro, they were probably going on another honeymoon. Though I can't explain why they weren't on any paperwork. But Rosalie and Emmett take frequent trips away from the family often." I said. I hadn't even realized that I stood up. "I wouldn't think you'd have to worry about them."

"Young Bella, I'm not worried. On the contrary. Now this Rosalie and this Emmett, they wouldn't happen to take this honeymoon to come for you? Now would they?"

I scoffed at the idea. "Rose hated me. She hated that I was human, and hated that I seemed to bring danger to her family. She'd never come for me." I couldn't even help but hear the sadness in my voice. "I wouldn't be surprised if this trip was to celebrate me being gone." I didn't know what to feel. I was happy that no one from my family was caught, happy because I was able to convince Aro that Rosalie wasn't a threat, but I was also sad that what I had told him was the truth.

Aro stood up from his throne and looked down at all of us. "You each have qualities that allow your services to be needed in the ranks. Perhaps next time you won't be so lucky." Renata followed Aro down the stairs and out of the great room. Marcus and Caius soon retired as well, along with the rest of the guard, leaving me and Demetri.

'_**Let me ask you something Demetri, did Aro ask you to track them, or did you just volunteer?' **_

"Bella, I'm sorry. But what did you want me to do? You even expected a visit from them."

"You didn't answer the question." I snarled.

"I went to Aro." He barely even finished speaking when I sprung on top of him. I bit into his shoulder and backed away. I saw him twitching with the pain. Good.

"Stay away from them, Demetri. I'm warning you."

"Why protect them? Your precious Cullen's? They left you remember? They didn't want you. _He _didn't want you. But I do. I want you Bella."

I backed away even further from him. "And killing them is your answer to getting me?" Demetri had cut away at every string that was barely holding me together. His words reminded me of that fateful day in the woods, alone with Edward. Old emotions that I had pushed back were rushing to the front and I didn't know how much more I would last.

"Killing? Who said anything about killing them?" Demetri looked at me confused.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe I made the mistake of revealing something that was in my dream. "I just assumed. Forget it. Just stay away from them Demetri. I mean it." I ran at vampire speed back to my room. I laid out on the couch and grabbed a book off of the shelf and opened it to any random page.

'_**Edward. It's me Bella. You won't be able to communicate back to me, so you can only listen. Thank you for warning Rosalie and Emmett. Return back to Forks and I'll find a way to contact you.' **_

I had just finished "talking" to Edward when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Aro walked in, pleased to see me on the couch reading by the moonlight. I assumed Renata was outside. "My dear, I hope I didn't startle you with my words earlier. I did not wish them to be directed at you." He held out his hand reaching for mine. I made sure my shield was in place before giving him my hand in return.

"Of course not, Aro. You want excellence and that was not what you received from Afton or Demetri." I said as he helped me to my feet. I closed my book as if I was no longer interested in what I was previously reading. Of course only I knew I really wasn't.

"Hmmm, so perceptive you are. I confess I also came to make sure that you were alright from the last time we spoke as well. I'm afraid I was a little bit cross with you in regards to the Cullen's."

"I'm fine, Aro. I just wish I could keep my distance away from them. I should think that if you are tipped off, accurately this time, that they are visiting, I would take my leave. I wouldn't want to seem irrational in front of your guests."

"Oh but Bella. You are a princess. And a Volturian guard, why should you run? It is they who should be running from you."

"They hurt me, Aro."

"So hurt them back." He insisted.

"No. I became your princess to protect them. I will not, nor will any one of the Volturi harm them."

"So be it." He said, suddenly bored with the conversation.

"Actually Aro." He paused when he reached the door. "I was wondering, if you're still insisting that the Cullen's show up, and I know they will, eventually. Would it be possible that I left? Not permanently, just until they take their leave. I've never travelled before, in fact when you brought me here, it was the first time I'd been out of the country."

Aro looked at me and squinted his eyes. "And where would go?"

"I don't know. Africa, Australia, or the Amazon. I'd always wanted to visit Paraguay." I had to restrain myself from laughing at Paraguay. For some reason it was the first region I could think of that didn't begin with the letter A.

"And when would you leave?"

"Tonight. There's no telling when they'll arrive. They know I'm here, it's only a matter of time."

"And in the meantime, if there are any rulings that will need to be made?" I was starting to get frustrated with the inquiry, but I couldn't let it show.

"Well actually I was thinking. Right now you currently have six vampires ruling. It would probably be best to have an odd number to ensure fairness. Removing me while I'm gone will allow that fairness."

A smile crept on Aro's face assured me that I was going to get my way. "And you questioned why I made you a part of the ruling body. Shall you join us for dinner, Heidi will be back soon." I looked at him questionably, "Oh no, I know you're still dieting. Just wondering if you'd be there at least."

"No sorry Aro. The idea makes me a little uneasy."

"Very well. Say good-bye before you leave."

"I will. And I'll check in from time to time, to see if the matter is resolved." I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Walking back to the center of the room, I could still feel his eyes on me so I made my way to the couch and pretended to read my book again.

I closed my eyes when I heard the door shut.

Was I really doing this? I was after all disobeying an indirect order of Aro's. Yes. I told Aro that I would join him in Volterra if only to protect the Cullen's. Had I not had my dream, I would have failed at my internal promise to keep them safe.

I walked over to the safe that I kept hidden in my room, and took out a fake i.d. and some of the money I squirreled away. Aro gave us a monthly spending allowance like we were his children. I rarely spent any of mine and I was eternally grateful that I had something to use with using his cards.

I timed my entrance to the antechamber just right as everyone was finishing their dinner. I was surprised when Jane ran up too give me a hug goodbye. "I'll be leaving now. I will see you all very soon."

"No baggage darling?"

"No, I'll buy what I need. For the most part I just want to be a nomad of the world." Aro nodded his head and I took my leave. I waved goodbye to Gianna as I walked past her desk, and after running out of the tunnels I entered the streets of Volterra and made my exit.

I wanted to avoid any planes since I suspected that Aro had a way of looking for passengers who bought tickets. I knew this had to be off the grid, so I kept running. I ran against the sun, into the night, heading west.

After a few hours of running, I came to a beach near Lagos in Portugal, and jumped off of a cliff. As soon as I was airborne, I wished I had taken a moment to access whether or not there were any humans in the area that would have seen me jump. I decided to remain cautious and remained underwater.

It was a bit uncomfortable swimming underwater for so long without breathing. Not that I needed to breathe, it was just something I wasn't used to. I silently chuckled in my head as I saw the ocean life keeping their distance from me. My thirst was starting to become unbearable and I decided to try my luck at hunting sea life, and I soon came across a Blue Whale. The whale was massive, but it hadn't detected me, so I swam close to one of its fins and bit into the body. I knew there was no way I was going to drain the creature so I only took a few pulls at the blood that flowed into my mouth. I was shocked at how rich the blood tasted, better than any animal that I had feasted on before. When I was done, I let the venom seal the wound of the animal, and petted his belly before I continued my swim.

I found an empty strip of land and took my time surveying the area. I could tell I was in America but I couldn't tell where. I hurried out of the water and ran as fast as I could inland to dry off my clothes. I ran past a sign that said "Thanks for visiting the Lone Star State!" Texas. Great I still had a long way to go before I got to Forks.

I was glad I was still ahead of the sunrise, starting my trip off in Texas in the sun would have sucked. Granted I'd just be a blur, but I didn't want to take the chance that someone would notice me glittering in the sunlight. That would only help tip the Volturi off with what my plan was. But I didn't even know what that was.

I couldn't think of that right now, I could only focus on Edward. I had to save Edward.

New Mexico.

Utah.

Nevada.

Oregon. Stop!!

I halted at the border of Oregon and Washington. All of a sudden it seemed that as soon as I crossed over to the state I used to call home, I was an enemy of the Volturi. Aro would have no idea, I hoped, which would buy me some time. I took a moment to think about this, and still, all I could think about was making sure they were safe. I continued running, careful of staying deep in the woods as I drew closer and closer to Forks. I was getting nervous with each step that brought me to them. Do vampires hyperventilate?

I slowed down when I realized I was in the clearing that brought me so much pain last year. Memories of James and Victoria started to flood my mind, but I pushed them aside. Within minutes, I could see the frame of a white house set back in the woods. I was now convinced vampires could hyperventilate.

I walked up the steps that led to the front door, and before I could knock, the door rushed open.

"Bella!"


	14. Chapter 14: What Just Happened?

Alice bounced into my arms, very nearly throwing me back off of the porch. Almost immediately, the emotions of being in Forks and at this house in particular, came to the forefront of my entire being. I Instantly, I heard the sound of various feet running to the front door.

"So this is what had my Alice so jumpy for the last two days?" I saw Jasper peering from behind Carlisle. I smiled at him, I really did miss him a lot. I closed my eyes as I held onto Alice even tighter.

"I'd say she hid it pretty well. She kept singing 'This is the song that never ends' in Chinese." I didn't even need to open my eyes to see where the voice was coming from. It used to be the center of my being.

"Hello Edward." I said pulling out of my embrace with Alice. I longed for everything to go back to the way things were between us. All of us, even if that meant Rose would hate me forever.

"Now if I remember correctly, you didn't want anything to do with us. So why the sudden visit now?" I looked at Edward with nothing but contempt now. But softened a bit when I realized I did deserve his cold shoulder. It was what I gave him in Alaska.

"I came to speak to Carlisle." I said looking back at the patriarch.

"And what if he doesn't wish to speak with you?" Edward retorted.

There was a lashing of hisses and groans directed to Edward. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Esme look upon her son disapprovingly.

I continued looking at Carlisle, my back now facing Edward. "Carlisle is free to make his own decisions, Edward. But I have information that one would find vital for the survival of your family." If Edward wanted to play this coolly, then so could I.

Edward punched a hole in the wall where he was standing and ran straight past me and out the door. I followed him until he was out of sight.

"Bella, please excuse my son. He's been rather disagreeable since-" He drifted off not wanting to show his sadness.

"My reappearance." I answered for him.

"Actually since your birthday." Carlisle said as he ran his right hand through his perfect blond hair. "Bella, come in. You mentioned that there was something that I needed to know."

"Yes. First, were Rosalie and Emmett on their way to Volterra?" I asked, it was something that I wanted to know. I looked around, but they weren't downstairs at all.

"Yeah we hadn't even realized that they had left for Italy. Emmett left a note saying they were going to Africa. It wasn't until Edward called them in a panic and told them to get off the plane, that we even knew where they were headed. Edward said you told him?"

"I'll get to that. Why were they going to Volterra?"

"Rose thought if she talked to you maybe even convince you to come back, this family could be put back together."

I smiled at the thought that Rosalie cared enough about Edward to think that I would come back at her bidding.

"Aro knew they were coming, Demetri knows the tenor of their minds. He probably scooped everybody's minds when we were here for the funeral."

"The funeral? You were here Bella?" Esme looked hurt at the thought.

"I'm sorry, Esme. But yes I was here. I was in Denali with Aro and Demetri. And before you say anything to the Denali's, please know that Aro threatened to kill them if they mentioned anything about the visit to you. But I don't want to get into that." I said. I couldn't get sidetracked.

"Demetri knew they were on the plane. Another vampire, one who can teleport, confirmed they were on the plane, and Aro sent someone to the airport to bring them to the castle."

"And that's when you warned Edward?" Jasper said. "With your mind?"

"Yes. I was going to call, but I figured that the Volturi would know somehow that I called. So I used my gift to notify him."

"But what difference would it make if any of us went to Volterra to see you? Carlisle has made several visits to them throughout the centuries since he left them. Why the worry?" Esme asked.

"Because he was planning on killing you. Most of you. His plan was to get Alice, Jasper, and Edward. The rest of you, he saw as collateral damage, and were killed."

Carlisle's forehead wrinkled. "Were killed?"

I slipped up. "I meant were to be killed." I still wasn't sure what to do about my dreams, and I didn't want anyone to know about them yet. Not even the Cullen's.

Carlisle looked at me, satisfied by my answer. I hoped. "Aro wants the three of them to join the guard. I got away because I lied and said I wanted to see the world. Instead I came here."

"Bella, I truly appreciate everything you've done for us. I only wish we fought harder to stay. None of this would have happened if we didn't listen to Edward." Carlisle put a hand to my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. I wanted more than that. I rushed into his arms and hugged him, despite the fact that Carlisle never really showed much affection like that towards me. It didn't matter, I knew at one point that he had hoped to call me his daughter, and I suddenly felt the need to hug him as my father.

I wished I could see Charlie. But not just see him, I wanted to be with him. But there was no way I could do that without endangering his life. The Volturi would surely come to kill him, and the Cullen's while they were in the area.

"Bella will you be staying with us? There's plenty of room obviously." Esme asked, being the gracious host.

"Yes. If that is alright with you."

"You can stay in Edward's room!" Alice blurted. Alice could hardly contain herself from the excitement she was feeling.

"Alice, it's not like I need to sleep. I don't need to stay anywhere. I'm just hiding out from Forks right now. Actually, I'd like to go hunting if that's alright. I'm pretty thirsty right now."

"Bella, I'm so glad you're back." Esme said giving me the hug I could see she was dying to give me since she saw me on her porch. I inhaled her scent which was so pleasant.

After a few more hugs, I finally made my way to hunt. I caught the whiff of some deer, and quickly drained one. I wasn't ready to go back to the house just then so I decided I'd try to find the meadow that Edward took me to that one time. I shut the memory out of my mind, I didn't want to dwell on the past anymore.

I knew that the meadow was Edward's favorite thinking spot, and after his display of foolishness at the house, I figured he had a lot of thinking to do. I hopped into the highest tree that surrounded the meadow, and saw that he wasn't there. When I jumped back down, it was as if the ground was coming up to me and I landed without a sound. I walked into the meadow and I could smell Edward's comforting scent. I must have just missed him.

I laid down on the grass and closed my eyes to let the dream come at me.

_There was a huge lady that was taller than the trees of the forest, standing in the middle of the familiar clearing. When I saw what was in her hands, I realized she was the Blind Lady Justice. Her dress flowed freely in the wind as she was holding onto her scales. I looked up at her tall figure and noticed that there was one figure in each of the scales. A reluctant Carlisle was standing on the right scale, while Aro was on the left. Aro was unhappy with the way things were turning out because the scale clearly was in Carlisle's favor. An angry Aro lashed out at Lady Justice and then at Carlisle, striking both of them dead. _

"But that doesn't make any sense." I said, coming out of my dream.

"What doesn't?" I opened my eyes to his silky voice that startled me from my dreamscape.

"Nothing. Just remembering the last time I was here, is all." I covered.

"You're still a terrible liar. It seemed as though you were dreaming?" Edward was no doubt trying to figure out why it seemed as if I was sleeping .

"You're imagining things Edward. Whether you know this or not, but the person I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with brought me here one time. I loved him and I thought he loved me, but I was wrong because he then told me that he was lying the entire time. But get this, several months later, he tells me that he was lying about lying to me. All the while leaving me for dead!"

"I did not leave you for dead." His nose was pinching and I resisted the urge to smooth out the lines in his forehead.

"Then how do you explain Aro finding me in the woods, nearly catatonic?" Now I was getting frustrated with him. "Edward why do we have to have the same argument when we see each other? I'm tired of this run around."

"I know. It's 'cause I can't forgive myself. I thought about what you said in Alaska, and this is all my fault. I'm not even sure that my family forgives me. Rose left because she hated the moping. Everyone was miserable. And I had to exist knowing that I caused all of this." In a whirlwind, I felt Edward's lips brush against mine, and nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

I opened my eyes as we pulled out of our kiss and stared into his amber eyes. "Why did you do that?" I asked, somewhat dreamily.

I heard him chuckle as he pulled away from me even further. "Bella don't you know that I can't live without out. I thought I could, and I was miserable, thinking that it was to protect you. If I hadn't thought it was you at the memorial, I would have gone to the Volturi anyway to end my life."

I gasped at the thought of life without the hope of Edward. "The Volturi? Why would you have gone there?"

"You don't remember our conversation while watching Romeo and Juliet?" I fought against the fog in my head that made up my human memories.

"Thankfully everything worked out the way it should have then." I said once I pushed the memory back in the fog where I hoped it stayed for eternity.

"Bella, I love you and now that you're here, I'm going to do everything I can to win back your trust. I can't lose you again. Ever." Edward was instantly at my side again. He knelt down to give me light, tender kisses on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes, surrounding myself in the ecstasy of his touch when all of a sudden...

**_A/N: Ohhhh that was evil I know!! But I honestly couldn't help myself with the cliffhanger there. Anyways hope you enjoyed. I'll be back soon with another update for the story soon!!_**

**_Jshai_**


	15. Chapter 15: Touch Me, Remember Me

Chapter 15

I could feel my eyes rolling in the back of my head and nearly I collapsed from the sensation of it, not from pain. I barely could register that Edward was holding me up in his arms still. I heard him screaming my name and deciding to carry me back to the house. The frantic voices of the Cullen's were panicked for my well-being.

The flashes of light that were blasting away in my head were blinding and bright. I concentrated on opening my shield so that Edward could get an idea of what was going on in my head. I wasn't sure I could completely trust my memory of what I was seeing.

Every human memory since coming to Forks were just as vibrant as if I was watching a movie. Most of my memories were of Edward and his family, and through the convulsions, I could tell I was smiling. The trip down memory lane journeyed as far as my last human day in Forks. The day Edward left me. Then something strange happened. As I was watching myself crying in the murky earth of the forest, I saw my essence, for lack of a better term, rise from my body and float away. There was a pulling at my dead heart when I figured that was the moment I had died.

But when I looked closer at my soul flying away, I realized that it actually was resting in a figure that stood too far away for any human to see. I focused and saw my soul in Aro. Instantly, there was a whooshing noise and I was suddenly seeing myself from Aro's perspective.

"Brothers, it is very interesting that this Edward trusts his human with our secret, and wishes to leave her. All the while, I think it best that we take her with us." Aro's voice was still very calm and polite, but hearing it now only made me sneer.

"And how would you want to proceed Aro? You saw the note the boy left, if we take her, the humans will no doubt search for the Cullen's. We can't have that." I heard Caius' voice.

"I trust Renata's control of the bloodlust. Renata, darling, go draw some of her blood, but take care not to drink or smell it. Destroy the note, ransack her house, and splatter some of the blood on the walls. Make it look like there was a struggle and she was abducted. We can't let people think that the Cullen's were involved." I saw Renata run up to my body and then run off out of the forest towards my house. The remaining guard was walking ever so closely to my resting spot.

I was looking directly at my body, when I moaned and repositioned myself. "So kill me and get it over with." I remembered speaking those words when I first noticed the strange vampires staring at me. I thought my voice was weak and defiant, but it was so hoarse that I didn't even recognize it at first.

I remember the conversation well, and it replayed without disappointment. Aro held out his hand to help me up, and I saw him closing his eyes, but I felt the shock that went through him as he opened them. He was trying to read my mind and couldn't. That was when I realized that this wasn't my memory. It was his.

I was the proverbial fly on the wall. "She is an excellent specimen. She is to join us." Aro said.

"The Cullen's will come after us."

"And? With what she can do as a human, she'll be magnified. Imagine, two shields, along with the force that we currently have. Vladimir and Stefan will have no chance in hell, trying to reclaim what we have. And you know as we speak, they plot their revenge!" Aro didn't even find it necessary to breathe when he spoke. "And if the Cullen's come, they can join the guard as well.

"Look." Marcus said, in a monotone voice. I turned my head with Aro as he looked in the direction that Marcus was pointing to. I saw the fog that Alec was sending over to where I was standing, completely unaffected by his efforts.

"You see my dear brothers, she is amazing. I think she would be the perfect addition to our guard. Look how she stands, despite our little Jane and formidable Alec. Shall this be put to a vote?"

"You make an interesting point, Aro. She will do lovely with the guard. My vote is yes." I wanted to scream at them to stop, but no words would come out of my mouth.

"Whatever you say Aro." Marcus seemed so disconnected and bored.

I remembered what happened next all too well. I heard the scream that ripped out of my mouth as Aro tore Jane's arm off. "Trust me," I said to myself. "She deserved it."

"Choose wisely and quickly my dear. Just know that by choosing death, the fate of the Cullen's will be that of the same. By becoming one of us, we will spare them and this small town with their lives." I remembered Aro saying only it seemed eerie that along with the dialog I remembered, I was also hearing his thoughts. He had never planned on killing the Cullen's, at least all of them. If I had chosen death, he would have held me hostage until Edward, Alice, and Jasper handed themselves over to spare the rest of the Cullen's. Either way I was going to be made into a vampire.

I could feel the venom in my mouth boiling, my fists were clenched and I was ready to fight. I shot up from the table that Edward had laid me out on and swung at the first person I saw. I crouched down in a defensive pose ready to attack, but after a twentieth of a second, I took in my surroundings and realized I was in the safety of the Cullen's, and not the Volturi.

"Oh my gosh, Emmett. I'm so sorry." I said, bringing my hands to my face. "I didn't mean it."

"I'm not. Emmett needed to get his nose punched in. He's been insufferable since you were missing."

"Jeez, Bella. This is the welcome home that I get? You could have just given me a hug like everybody else got." I heard Emmett from beneath his hands, and I rushed over to give him a hug. Emmett was my great big teddy bear of a brother, and I missed him just as terribly as everyone else. "So does anyone want to tell me what I just missed?"

I looked over to Edward to see if he was okay, but he only had a look of concern in his eyes. "Bella, what was that?"

"I don't know. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before. But I can start at the beginning. Aro bit me just as we were on the plane going back into Volterra. Edward as you saw, Aro figured I would be extremely special as a vampire. After two days of transforming-"

"Two days? The average is three. I've never heard of anyone transforming less than that." Carlisle's astonishment seeped through.

"Carlisle, let her finish." Esme patted her husband on his back. "Continue Bella."

"After the transformation, Aro tried reading my mind but was dismayed that he couldn't. Moments later, after showing some favoritism, Jane started to stomp out of the room and I thought something, and everybody heard it. So within the first few hours, we knew what my gifts were. However, Aro wanted a more solid confirmation, and brought me and a few others to Denali. We met with Eleazar who said I was the perfect companion, whereas I held onto two gifts, I was a mental shield and sword. With some training, I was able to place my shield over anyone I chose, and also speak to anyone with my thoughts. While with Eleazar, he also mentioned that there was a third gift that was present when I was a human, but would remain dormant since it was linked with my dreams."

"Your dreams?" Edward asked.

"Well yeah, before I fully knew what you and your family were, I had dreams that helped me come to terms with you being vampires. Basically, they told me what you were. Speaking of which, are werewolves real? I had a dream once that Jacob turned into a wolf." Everybody looked at me like I was crazy. "Anyways, Eleazar said that my dreams rivaled Alice's visions, only mine weren't based on decisions, it was actions. But since I would no longer dream, it was a shame that it was a wasted gift. Only it wasn't wasted. That night, after the funeral and on the trip back to Volterra, I sat in a chair and just started relaxing. For lack of a better term, my first dream came to me."

I started thinking about the different layers of that dream. Me, wearing the robe of the guard, holding hands with a hooded Demetri. Then the image changing to Edward, and finally me standing in between Edward and Demetri.

I looked over to Edward and saw that he was holding his head down with his eyes closed. Crap! My shield was still down. _**'I'm sorry Edward. It really isn't what you think.' **_

"Anyways, I began to realize that whenever I allowed myself to relax and let my mind wander on its own, I was able to conjure up my dreams. Nobody knows about the dreams, except you. I kept that from the Volturi and from Eleazar, though I had wanted to go to him for some training. I just never got around to it because Aro sent me on another mission."

"I was to find and make sure Laurent was in Denali."

"Laurent? Irina's mate? What does Laurent have to do with this?" Edward asked, being brought back into the conversation.

"Everything. And Nothing at all. It was a ruse, I'm convinced for you to know that I was really alive. I think he knew that you were in Denali and wanted you to see me. But nonetheless, Aro knew that there were two members of your family on their way to see me in Volterra. The only thing that he wasn't aware of was which two. I think he assumed that Edward was one of the two on the plane, as did I. I excused myself from the chamber and had another dream. It was the reason that I warned Edward mentally to get off the plane. I knew no one was found when Corin came back empty handed, so to speak. I then made up an excuse to travel the world, and I came here. To warn you."

"Warn us of what?" Carlise and Esme asked at the same time and I resisted the urge to say 'Jinx.'

"Aro wants you dead. Except for Edward, Jasper, and Alice. He wants their gifts. The rest of you are collateral damage to him." I felt ashamed telling them his plan, but not because I felt betrayal to Aro, but because I couldn't imagine life without the Cullen's.

"And what was that earlier?" Emmett asked.

"That? I don't know. It had never happened like that before. I was looking at the past, and more specifically, I was looking at the day that Aro approached me. Only it wasn't my memory of the day, it was his. I was feeling what he was feeling and hearing what he was thinking."

"So what happens next?" Rosalie asked. She was running her hands through Emmett's hair.

"Aro dies."

**A/N: Okay so hoe you enjoyed this. I'm not sure but I think Morning Moon is closing faster than I had initially planned. I got to this point much faster than I anticipated because I cover so much in one chapter. (Even though this is a bit repetative, but it's important because it catches everybody up). This is a pretty short chapter, but by far not my shortest. I love all of your reviews, you guys are absolutely the greatest. Thanks so much everyone!!**


	16. Chapter 16: E! Hollywood True Story

Chapter 16

I was uninterested in what anybody had to say. Carlisle expressed his concern that I'd regret Aro's death, despite my current feelings towards him. But I had to assure him and everyone else that I made my decision. I looked to Alice, who solemnly nodded her head in confirmation, acknowledged that I would be okay with Aro's fall. He was no more to me.

"Bella, who are you? You're not acting liking yourself."

"Edward, myself? I got in this mess by being myself. I was so desperate to everything I could to make sure that, you, your family, Charlie, and the entire town of Forks was safe. I became Aro's chief assassin, his princess, all so everyone could move on with their lives."

"Wait what does he call you?" Carlisle interested in the conversation again.

At first, I was confused by his request. What had I said? "His assassin?"

"No not that. The other thing. He calls you his princess?"

"Yeah. I remind him of his daughter. Why? Is that significant?"

"It is. It goes back to when he was living in Romania. The Volturi weren't always the ruling power over vampires. That role belonged to a trio of Romanians, Marius, Stefan, and Vladimir. It is suspected that there was a dispute that involved Aro's daughter. No one is quite sure what happened, but the only thing anybody has been told is that Marius didn't survive. Aro and the two he calls his brothers, killed him. Vladimir and Stefan fled their castle while Aro, Marcus, and Caius returned to Italy."

"He's told me this story." I said recalling the first evening that Aro had opened up to me. How could I not see even then that I was being used as his pawn?

"Well, what I'm sure he hasn't told you is, that there once was a vampire, Roca, who was a very powerful seer. Much stronger than Alice but he had his flaws nonetheless. For instance, Alice could see the result of you becoming a vampire, and how. Roca on the other hand would have just seen you as a vampire. Time, place, or decisions don't effect Roca." My expression must have matched my head because I was suddenly very confused.

"Okay, Alice can see the who, how and why of the future. Roca can see only the what. He doesn't see that one got to point D by going through B and C. He just sees that person at point D. More like predetermined destiny. Or what many call prophesy."

"Okay. I think I get it now. But what does that have to do with him calling me princess?"

"Well, Roca was a man from a small village that was nearby to Syracuse. He prophesied a great deal of things, and many rulers used him for entertainment. Until one day when the great general, Aro, had a party. Roca came and upon meeting Aro gave a prophecy so chilling, that all of Syracuse shunned for the rest of his life. That night, Roca prophesied that Syracuse will fall, and on that day Aro would fall at the hands of his daughter. The community was shocked by his gift, especially since Aro's daughter was only four at the time. However, the next day, relations between Rome and Sicily broke down and Syracuse was involved in the war, and nobody gave that prophesy another thought. After three years, Syracuse was in a losing battle and maybe something clicked, Aro saw his chance. He knew his daughter was in studies, and ran to her, plunging a sword through her heart. To his fortune, a soldier had just killed her tutor, Archimedes, and Aro killed the soldier, blaming Ava's death on him. The opposing officer, was Marcus, who through his prior friendship with Aro, trusted his friend's account. Soon after a series of events, Aro became a vampire and remembered the hermit Roca. Aro found the caves were Roca lived, and changed him. Roca's first words as a vampire were, 'You will still die by your daughter's hands.' Unsure of his meaning, Aro was still infuriated with Roca and tore him to pieces. But he did not dispose of him, Roca is still alive, in fact, he lives in Volterra, in the castle."

"Carlisle, how do you know all this?" Edward asked. I was still processing the story that Carlisle had just finished telling us. I knew that Carlisle would never lie to me, it wasn't in his nature. But believing Carlisle meant that Aro's true nature was nowhere what I thought it to be.

"I've spoken to Roca. I was interested in the stories of the vampire prophet and one day, one of the wives brought me to the tower. Aro keeps the pieces locked in crates but Roca's head is intact, and he's still able to speak. It was actually Roca who gave me the idea to start my own coven in the Americas."

"Wait. The tower?" I pondered, no wonder I hated going anywhere near there. Carlisle just confirmed that Aro used it for torture.

"Bella, stop thinking about the tower. It's of no importance. Right now I'm concerned at the fact that Aro hasn't killed you. If you remind him of your daughter, why didn't he kill you when you were human." I raised an eyebrow at his words, just as he realized what he had said. "I meant, it would have been easier to dispose of you as a human rather than a newborn vampire. Why take the risk?"

"I actually knew what you meant. I wondered that too. But one thing about Aro is that he relies greatly on power, and not just his. He trusts that whether I found out as a vampire wouldn't really matter. He has the entire guard to fight for him. Edward, you saw him in the dream, he was more fascinated with the strength of my shield as a human than he was in any resemblance to his daughter. He may have not even made the connection till after I was a vampire."

Edward and Carlisle thought about everything that was said. Edward was pinching his nose and I thought over to him, _**'Don't think too hard, love.' **_I saw a crooked smile break out from his worry. God, how did I go without that smile?

Esme reentered the room and broke the tension. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Alice, Edward, you have school in thirty minutes, so I suggest that you both run upstairs and change your clothes. Bella? Would you like to do some gardening with me today?" I nodded my head, grateful for something to do since I had to stay out of the public for obvious reasons. The main one being my "abduction" was national news. Who knew that Forks, Washington could be so huge in the nation?

Jasper and Emmett ran for the Xbox and started placing bets on some shooting game they were going to be playing. Carlisle grabbed his things and retreated to his study.

I started to follow Esme to the backyard when I heard my name being called and I turned my head to Rosalie.

"Bella? Can I speak with you for a moment?" It sounded like there was a slight sob to her voice, so of course I wondered what was wrong. I looked to Esme who only nodded her head once, and I went outside with Rose. We ran a few miles out of range, I assumed because she wanted this conversation completely private. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you? For what?" I said really confused.

"Well for one, saving me and Emmett. Edward told me that you warned him that we were in trouble on the plane. I thought that by speaking with you, maybe you'd forgive and come back to Edward. Come back home."

"Rose, you don't have to explain any-"

"Yes I do. So please let me finish." I closed my mouth and gave her a slight smile to continue. "I realized that I was a bitch and I thought the first step in correcting that was to bring you home. I've never doubted that you were meant for Edward. Anyone could see the change that you brought in him. But to me, you already had everything. You had a family, a true family, but most importantly you were human. You could do things that I could never do. I was jealous, and it very nearly cost me a friend." She smiled and opened her arms to me. I couldn't believe that Rosalie was jealous of me. "Another thing I wanted to thank you for is becoming a vampire. I know it was what you had initially wanted, to be with Edward, but you ended up doing it to save my entire family. To me, that's the most important thing."

I gave Rose a kiss on the cheek, and we walked back towards the house in silence. When we got there, Alice and Edward had already left for school, and Esme was waiting for me to help her garden. I couldn't wait for school to be over.

"You've already brought my family back together again. I'm not ashamed to call us a family again." I looked at Esme, shocked that those were the words that had come out of her mouth to pull me out of my thoughts. Seeing the surprise on my face, she continued, "Don't get me wrong, I've loved every single one of them through the good, bad, and ugly. But it was too pitiful to refer to us as a family, we were just people that lived together. I for one took leaving you especially hard, I didn't want to leave you behind, you were a daughter to me and I had hoped that someday you'd be my daughter-in-law."

"Esme, I know what you mean. You don't need to explain anything to me. I will always love you and everybody else. Even when you guys left, I loved you. Nothing was ever going to change that." I said to reassure her. "Had I been left human, and you guys returned, I probably would have forgiven all of you and continued where we left off."

Esme gave me a hug, dry sobbing that she had her daughter back.

We continued with the gardening, planting a couple of cherry blossom trees, and removing any weeds. We worked at a human pace because Esme enjoyed her gardening. She explained that nothing relaxed her more.

Before I knew it, Edward and Alice were due home, and I'd get some alone time with Edward. As soon as he got out of his car, Edward scooped me up and we ran towards the meadow.

The sun was breaking the clouds and trees and our skin was sparkling in the sunlight. Laying in the perfect circle of soft grass, we stared into each others eyes and were satisfied with each other's company.

"I'm really glad you've given me a second chance Bella. I know I haven't really deserved it." Edward said, breaking the silence that wasn't at all uncomfortable.

I looked back into his eyes and wished he would get it right. It was me who was lucky that I got a second chance with him. But I knew that he would just call me stupid, so I just nodded my head and smiled.

"What do you think will happen next?" I asked him. Every fiber in my body was screaming the Volturi, and no one seemed concerned that we were against an army of trained masters of their craft.

"I don't know." Edward said thoughtfully. Raising his head so that one arm was propping him up, he placed his right hand on my stomach. "You're the dream whiz. You tell me."

I tried my best to imitate his crooked smile as I closed my eyes. When I opened them. "That will work."

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews and messages!! They mean so much, and I can't believe I have so many readers!! This chapter took a while for me to upload because I thought I saved on my jump drive, when actually I saved it to the hard drive of my work computer. So I had to wait till I had a chance to get into the building to get it. Anyways, again you guys are wonderful!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Deception

I knew that Aro would probably be using Demetri to track the Cullen's, so Rosalie and Emmett "continued" their vacation, and headed back out to Africa. I wanted to go with them since I couldn't go anywhere while I was in Forks, but Edward convinced me to stay. It really didn't take much convincing, but still, I was on house arrest without the gaudy anklet. Rose was especially upset that we sent her away because she felt as though she was just gaining me as a sister, and now she had to leave me again. Emmett was mad because he wasn't able to stay for any of the preparations. They eased up a bit when I told them that they had their own mission, and just needed to remain away until everything was to be made known. Today.

The last day in the meadow seemed like days ago, when in fact it was five months ago. I remember the moment I had decided that the dream I had would work, Alice called Edward's phone and said that I was brilliant. Considering that I was glittering at the time, calling me brilliant was an understatement. The way Alice was shrieking, I could tell she was jumping up and down.

Now five months later, I wanted some interaction with the outside world, so we started my brilliant plan ahead of schedule. Alice was able to see that the next three days were going to be overcast, but little to no rain, so this was going to be the best that we could hope for. I was sitting in the stupid chair that Alice forced me into. Alice kept grumbling about this being "my idea" as she applied the makeup all over my anxious body. I didn't want to wait any longer, but before my impatience got the best of me, "Masterpiece," was all I heard from Alice's lips as she stepped back to admire her work.

It was decided that I was to run down to Port Angeles. Crime was especially high in this particular city, so it seemed particularly plausible for my plan to begin. And now that I was there, there was no turning back.

I emerged out of the woods, trying my best to look dazed. I made sure I didn't make direct eye contact with anyone, and I kept walking down the road.

A few cars passed me by and I could see s few even look back at me in their rearview mirror. Don't people offer help anymore? Just as I mentally cursed the human population for becoming so indifferent with each other that they don't help strangers who are in obvious need, a red pick-up truck pulled over and the hazard lights came on. "Excuse me? Miss, do you need help with something?" An elderly woman called out from the passenger seat. Her husband climbed out of the cab and walked around back towards me and I fell onto my knees in front of him.

"Geraldine! Quick call the police! I think this is that bird girl from Forks." I struggled to keep a straight face when he called me "the bird girl." It was quite comical.

The man reached out to touch me and I flinched under his touch. "I want to go home! I want to go home!" I screamed over and over. I saw a crowd, forming across the street at the country store, some of the men were now running across the traffic to help the old man. I backed myself against a tree and kept repeating, "I want to go home" over again, only now I was whispering.

"I think it's that girl. You know, the one that went missing out in Forks?" I heard the man repeating to the men that came over.

"Floyd?" I heard Geraldine's voice again, "I called 911, the police are on their way. Is she okay?"

"What should we do with her?"

"Wow, she looks messed up. Whatdoya think happened to her?"

The voices and questions kept piling up and I covered my ears as if the noise was causing me pain, though with my hearing I could still hear every word of it. Every time someone made a move to come near me, I would edge closer and closer into the woods before they gave up.

The police got there, along with an ambulance. They too tried to get near me so that they could examine me. I started thrashing my arms around, careful not to hit anyone hard. I didn't want to break anybody's arms in the process. One of the paramedics reached into her bag and pulled a syringe and a bottle of clear liquid. The way she was holding the bottle I couldn't read the label, not that it mattered, whatever it was, I knew the needle would never penetrate my skin.

Just before she plunged the needle into the bottle, I let out a scream, hoping that it would distract her long enough not to waste the medicine. Someone down the line would need it. "Please no needles. Please." I looked directly in the eyes of the officer that strangely resembled Billie Black.

"Will you calm down miss?" I nodded my head as sheepily as I could, and he waved his arms to have everyone to ease back. "Now first let's start with your name. Are you Bella Swan?" I nodded my head, and I was suddenly surrounded by a bunch of whispers of speculation. "Okay, we're going to take you to the hospital so we can have you checked out okay? And then we can try to help figure out what happened to you. We'll call your next of kin so they can come get you. Alright?"

"NO!" I shook my head adamantly. "No, take me home now. I don't trust doctors."

"Well honey that's gonna be a problem. We have to make sure you're okay."

"Then find Dr. Cullen. He's the only one I'll trust right now. Please?" I looked into his eyes, this time deliberately trying to dazzle him. As soon as I saw him nodding, I heard the other officer get on his radio and tell the dispatcher that they were driving me over to Forks. I successfully dazzled the paramedics and told them I didn't want to be hooked up to any machines and to let me just sit on the gurney. At first the female paramedic argued that it was against policy but her partner convinced her that I'd already been through enough trauma.

With the sirens blaring on both the ambulance and the police cruiser, we made it into Forks in forty-five minutes. The ambulance entered the town and drove past the high school. _**'I'm here now.' **_I warned to both Alice and Edward. News traveled so fast in Forks, they probably heard that Bella Swan was found before we entered the city limits.

We finally made it to the hospital, and I could hear the nurses paging Dr. Cullen to the emergency bay. And there I saw one of my personal angels standing with his arms open ready to receive me. "Dr. Carlisle? She requested you personally."

"Oh my God Bella! What happened to you?" Carlisle was a really good actor. "Yes officer, we'll take care of her. Once I get a look at her, I can give you updates on her recovery. Has her father been contacted?"

"Chief Swan should be on his way. Dispatch was able to get a hold of him while we were in transit."

I saw Carlisle nod and then he turned to my direction after I was sitting in a wheelchair. "Okay, Bella let's get a look at you. Okay?" He said this in a gentle caring voice that would make any doctor wish he had his bedside manner.

"Thank you Carlisle." He and a nurse rushed me to a closed off room, separate from the other patients and nosy nurses. At this point, I was supposed to act shy and timid around the nurse, and I hoped I was pulling it off. She tried to help me lay back into the chair and I screamed at her touch. I found that other people were scared of being screamed at.

"Janine, maybe it's best you wait outside." He was extremely calm, even though she was obvious that she wanted to stay in the room with Carlisle. She nodded and left the room though without a sound.

"Were you able to get everything?" I asked him. His task was getting my records and test results faked. I honestly don't know what there was that the Cullen's couldn't do. And apparently even faking medical records was easy, because Carlisle nodded his head as he was cleaning the makeup off of my face and arms. He left the room momentarily so that I could change into a gown on my own. This may be fake, but I was determined that he was not going to see me naked.

"Are you ready?" He asked when I was done changing, and came and put the appropriate bandages on and even added a cast for effect. Of course, because the ever so clumsy Bella Swan couldn't possibly come out of an ordeal, at least not without a broken limb. I couldn't even walk across a classroom without tripping. Well that was the human Bella. The stage was set after an hour of the fake mending. "Okay, Charlie is here waiting to see you, and so are the Port Angeles police. The story is still the same?"

The story was going to be I came home from school and had just entered the house, when I must have interrupted a robbery. There was a struggle all the way from upstairs all the way down to the door, but my attackers were just too strong. They took me with them, and were contemplating killing me or holding me for ransom. They were going to kill me until they saw the report that I was the chief's daughter, and knowing that he was so beloved, they decided to keep me alive for the time being. They were hoping that the search would get cold and then they'd figure out what to do with me. But at some point my abductors heard of a big job in Michigan and wanted to do that, so they were going to just bring me with them until when they thought I wouldn't do anything, I escaped and wandered in the woods. It took me days before I found my way out.

I could hear Carlisle telling Charlie and the cops that I was resting and only one at a time could go in. Of course they offered the right to Charlie first. He promised that he'd tried to get as much information from me as possible.

"Hey Bells? You in here?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He used to do that at home and it always bothered me. I opened my eyes as if I was woken up.

"Dad?" I tried my best to sound groggy. If that didn't work, then I'd blame it on the drugs that Carlisle supposedly gave me to sleep.

"Oh Bella, honey I'm so glad you're alive. Renee is trying to catch the first flight out here so she can see you too." I was sad that he was crying. I knew in my heart that I did what I had to do to keep him safe, but it still hurt that I had to put him through the pain. I held out my arms so that he could give me a quick hug. He promptly backed away quick when I signaled that I was straining. Carlisle was able to sneak a hyperthermia blanket under a regular blanket to keep my surface warm

"I missed you too dad. What time is it?"

"A little after one in the afternoon, but I think the entire high school is here." He said this with a smile, knowing good and well that I didn't like the attention. "Don't worry baby, when I leave, I'll tell everyone to go home. Now Bells, I need you to tell me what happened."

With all of the questions that he asked it took an hour for Charlie to gather as much information that he could. Carlisle tried coming in to break it up, but I kept waving him off. Even though Charlie was conducting his official duties by that point, I still wanted to stay in his presence.

It wasn't until two thirty that finally Carlisle came in and reminded me that the drugs should be kicking in, and that it was best to get my rest. Sullenly I agreed and started to yawn for the benefit of Charlie. "Bella, don't forget you have to act like a person who's been through something traumatic and heavily drugged right now. I'm afraid Edward and Alice had to go hunting. They underestimated the scent in the hospital and wanted me to let you know they will be in shortly." The door opened and Nurse Janine poked her head in.

"Now get some rest, Bella." He instructed as Janine was telling him about an upcoming surgery.

I laid in bed, bored out of my mind since I didn't have the foresight to think of bringing anything to entertain me. "Thanks a lot dreams," I said internally. I decided to lay back and count the little holes in the ceiling. After I reached 312,029, I was bored with that idea and went back to just laying there.

Not long after that, did Edward and Alice come into my room. Just before the door shut all the way, I could see some for my classmates outside in the waiting area. Great.

"Alice please tell me this is worth it."

Her eyes glazed over and when she came out of her vision, she was smiling. "They will be here in three months."

"Three months?" Edward asked. "Why so long?"

"Well they're gathering the wives, guards and witnesses. They want to slaughter us all." I threw in there. I knew how Aro was thought by now.

"Well there's that, but Forks, Washington isn't necessarily international news. But they'll eventually see it, it just won't be for another few weeks before they hear of your quote, un-quote rescue." Alice was now smug. "But don't worry, they'll come. And we didn't even have to build anything either."


	18. Chapter 18: Apologies and Abduction

**Please forgive the extreme lateness with this update. Between work, conferences, I got sick, then my friend was in the hospital, and so many other things, my life got too hectic to write for a while. So as part of my apology, I extended Chapter 18 quite a bit. K,loveyou guys. Don't forget to review!! If you need to yell at me, you can do that too!!**

Chapter 18

Carlisle insisted I remain in the hospital a couple of days, and I was suddenly aware of how much I hated my brilliant idea. Now instead of being cooped up in a house months at a time, I was cooped up in a bed. I couldn't even walk unless I was "going to the bathroom." I tried telling myself that it was temporary, but I was going stir crazy.

Alice and Edward stayed in my room until Esme called and asked them if they were going to school. Of course they refused to leave. Alice said the school should understand that her best friend was just found in a traumatic state and they couldn't expect her to leave my side.

"Alice, you don't have to be so dramatic you know." I heard Esme's voice over the phone.

"I know, but everybody else got bigger roles to play in the deception. Me and Eddie just had to act like it was the first time hearing about it while we were at school." I laughed at Alice's pouting skills and Edward merely scolded her for calling him Eddie.

"Don't worry. I'll call the school. Bella I'll be up later to see you." I nodded stupidly as if she could see me through the phone and Alice hung up. Alice put the finishing touches on my makeup so that it looked like I had some deep purple bruises on my face.

"How are my eyes?" I asked. I was a glutton when I went hunting before I was found because Carlisle knew that I would need to stay in the room for a while until I was released.

"Still golden." Alice said as she plopped back on the bed beside me. All three of us laid on the bed, though I was a bit too comfortable laying in Edward's arms.

"So you guys never told me how everyone at school found out. How did everyone react?"

"Well, it wasn't until about fifteen minutes after your mental alert, that it was announced over the public announcement. As soon as the announcement was made, there was a mad dash of students looking to leave. Some wanted to come visit you, as you caught a glimpse of yesterday. Others, like Lauren wanted to do some shopping." I rolled my eyes thinking of that girl. Her voice was so irritating. With my vampire appearance, I honestly couldn't wait to see her and shoot down every chance she thought she had at tearing me apart.

"Okay who else?" I asked.

"Let's see, I was surprised Newton was able to show actual concern over your well being. He didn't have any renewed fantasies of you at all. Taylor and Eric as well, were behaved mentally. Angela felt relief, as did Ben Chaney. Jessica was similar to Lauren only she held a lot more contempt for your return. She's hoping that you're bruised beyond recognition." I couldn't figure out what had happened that left Jessica so cruel towards me. She knew I didn't want Mike, so that couldn't be it. Was she still pining for Edward? Ha like that would ever happen.

"Where's Charlie?"

"He's in the bathroom, regretting the cup of coffee he bought from the cafeteria." I honestly didn't know how anyone could eat anything that came out of a hospital. As if on cue, the nurse walked in with a cart full of the disgustingly bland food.

"Here you go dear. You need to get your strength up after the ordeal you just went through." She left and I quickly said a prayer of thanks that she wasn't the type to wait for the food to be eaten.

"How are we gonna get rid of this?" Even when I was human I wouldn't be caught dead eating that.

"I'll take care of that." Alice hopped out of the bed and grabbed the tray of food. Peering out in the hallway, I heard her humming the Mission Impossible theme song as she ran at full speed. She was back in the room within two seconds with the empty tray.

"I dumped it in the dumpster." I couldn't help but look at her strangely. She was impossible.

"Isabella Swan? I have good news." I heard someone come through the door. I didn't recognize the voice, and since I knew I'd never see the inside of this hospital again, I didn't even correct him on my name. I immediately started acting as if I was in pain with the motion of turning towards him. "I'm Dr. Mullings. Forgive me for not introducing myself. But you are free to go. Everything looks good."

"Not that I'm complaining but Dr. Cullen said I should stay for a couple of days." I looked into his green eyes.

"Well your results are showing promise and other than the bruises and the one break, you don't need to be imprisoned here much longer. Your father is signing your necessary paperwork now. I've also left him with your prescriptions and honestly I think that cast will be ready to come off in a week or so." He turned around to leave, "Good luck to you Ms. Swan," he called back behind him.

"Thanks," I mumbled from under my breath. I looked over to Edward who then called Carlisle to doubled check about the new order.

"There was nothing I could do Edward, there are actual people that need to be worked on. We've seen an influx of crime in Port Angeles and since that hospital is shutting down, the patients keep coming here. We need as many beds as possible. I only got the call a few minutes ago."

Edward shut the phone closed rather rudely and I told him so, but was satisfied when he said he'd talk to Carlisle and apologize. As if on cue, Charlie walked in the door, pushing a wheelchair and carrying some new clothes. "You're all set kiddo. Alice, Edward, you're more than welcome in coming home with us. I can give you a lift if you like."

"That would be nice Chief Swan, but Edward drove over here. And besides we've monopolized enough of Bella's time. But thank you." Edward and Alice turned to grab their coats that I knew were just for show and left the room. With them gone, Charlie noticed a slight problem with the predicament that he now found himself in and ran back towards the door.

"Errr, umm Alice? Would you be a dear and help Bella get dressed?" I could smell the blood rushing into Charlie's face at the mere thought of helping his teenage daughter get dressed.

"Of course sir." Alice's voice was cheery and bubbly. Alice bounded back into the room and Charlie couldn't shut the door to my room any faster.

I didn't really need any help and I was dressed in a matter of seconds. Alice sat in the chair, filing her nails as if I was taking too long. "You try doing this with a cast on your arm and see how you fare."

"Don't mention that to Emmett, no matter what. He'll insist on a series of games involving all of us wearing a cast. Knowing him he'd call it Cast Wars or the Cast Olympics." I tried to visualize everyone running around, hampered with a cast on their legs and immediately shook the image away. That could never happen.

After a few minutes, I made my way to the door and Alice looked at me disapprovingly. "Missy you shouldn't be walking."

'_**Alice I'm fine, knock it off.' **_

"No. besides it's hospital policy for you to be in a wheelchair until you're curbside anyway." Alice forcefully sat me in the chair and wheeled me out the room. "Okay Chief Swan, here she is."

The flowers and teddy bears holding the get well wishes were shoved into Charlie's hands as Alice pushed the wheelchair through the hallways. _**'Oh God, there wasn't a back way out of here?' **_I thought to Edward and Alice. Lined up along the walls like tulips, were most of the students from Forks. I could see that Mike still held some form of misguided puppy love for me as he cast looks of contempt over at Edward. Why couldn't he get a clue? Lauren looked bored being there, but I saw Tyler there so she was obviously there because Tyler was. I imagined the same thing with Jessica, now that I knew she had some ill feelings towards me for whatever reason. The only person I made eye contact with was Angela, she looked at me with true concern. It was something I knew I would always appreciate from her.

I held my head down for the rest of the ride through the hospital, ignoring the shouts from my fellow classmates. Catching a side glance at Edward, I could see that he was grimacing at the thoughts of some of the guys again. _**'Edward, honey, don't worry about them.' **_

Edward looked down at me in awe. "You know I don't think I'll ever get used to that little gift of yours." His voice was low and fast so I knew Charlie or any of the other bystanders would be able to hear him. His perfect lips barely moved.

"Edward? Alice? Would you mind waiting with Bella here while I go get the car?" I saw them nodding in his direction as Charlie took off. I could see the balloons bouncing with his movements as he ran for the cruiser.

"I've decided I'm going to school tomorrow. I'm not going to sit at Charlie's doing nothing."

"Are you sure Bella? I mean you just got out of the hospital." Edward said with a smirk.

I squinted my eyes at him. "Listen Eddie, I'm not invalid. I can't stand just laying up somewhere. I'll be fine."

"I was just kidding. Take it easy Bella." Edward mused.

"Oh," was all I could say.

Edward helped ease me into the cruiser, carefully so that Charlie could not see his hands lingering on my face. I felt the electricity crackle between us, and I was suddenly aware of his touch again. The unspoken communication with our eyes spoke volumes.

"You all set kiddo?" Charlie said as he climbed into the driver seat. Edward closed my passenger door when I turned to look at my father.

"Yeah dad. Let's go home." I laid my head against the headrest and closed my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for a dream so I didn't allow myself to relax enough for one. Plus, on the off chance that I reacted strangely to what I may have seen, I didn't want that to happen in front of Charlie. Knowing him, he would have turned the cruiser around and marched me right back to the hospital.

I opened my eyes when I realized that we had turned the corner onto the familiar street of Charlie's house. I rubbed my eyes to give the impression that I was tired, but it wasn't necessary. I looked out the window to see what held Charlie's focus and saw that there was a black unfamiliar car sitting in Charlie's spot in the driveway. I may not speak _Car & Driver_, but I knew the car was definitely not Carlisle's car.

Charlie helped me out of the car and supported my weight to walk into the house. He started muttering that he should have had Edward or Alice follow us home so that they could help me instead. I was careful to keep my total weight and my now cool skin away from him.

I was shocked to find Renee and Phil sitting in the living room when we walked through the door.

"Mom, how did you get in here?" I asked.

"Well nice to see you too baby." She rushed over and pulled me into an embrace out of Charlie's grasp. The way she grabbed me, my face was nestled in her neck, and my nose was assaulted with the scent of her blood. I needed to get away, and fast. I pulled out of her arms and made my way over to the steps. I took a few gulps of unpolluted air and then held my breath.

"No offense, Renee. But how did _you_ get in here?" Charlie reiterated my question, stressing the 'you.'

"Charlie it was my idea to hide the key under the eaves of the door. Bella I'm so glad you're safe." I nodded in her direction.

"I'm sorry mom, but I'm a little wiped. I'm going to head up to my room. Love you." I called back as I made my up the steps a little too quickly for someone who was battered up a bit. I just needed to get away from my mother.

Once upstairs however, I laid on the bed and listened as my parents and Phil continued the conversation, thinking I wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Charlie, I was thinking that it may be best that Bella comes to live in Jacksonville with me. Obviously Forks is no longer safe. I mean your house was a crime scene a few months ago." I heard Renee's complaint and was shocked that she thought it was best I leave Forks.

"I feel like I just got her Renee. You can't take her from me. I won't let you."

"We'll see about that. I've already made the arrangements with the lawyers filing for sole custody of Bella. My lawyers think I have a good case considering she ran away from here just last year, and then she gets kidnapped in your home. Nothing like this ever happened while we were in Phoenix, and it surely wouldn't happen in Jacksonville." I was seething with anger. I'd never been mad at my mom my entire life, and all of a sudden she wanted to be my mother?

"Renee you forget Bella is eighteen. She's an adult now. You don't need lawyers to decide where she lives anymore, it's up to her." I assumed that Renee was caught by surprise because Charlie continued. "What? You forgot she turned eighteen just before she was kidnapped? You should remember considering you sent her a present. A camera, I believe it was."

I realized I was slightly upset that Renee forgot I was old enough to be considered an adult now. But I was slightly more impressed with the way Charlie was fighting for me. He probably felt sad that he didn't fight harder to keep me and Renee here the first time around. Well he was making up for it today.

"Well then, why don't we just ask her?" I could hear the confidence in Renee's voice waver a bit. No doubt she was remembering last year in the hospital when she tried convincing me to move to Jacksonville then. All too perceptively, she realized that Edward was already a huge part of the reason I wanted to stay in Forks.

I heard three pairs of feet clog up the narrow stairway. I closed my eyes as the door crept open.

"Bella? Baby?" Renee's voice sounded soft and sweet. I guessed it was only natural for her to want me with her, after the ordeal she thought I'd been through. But to threaten Charlie legally was taking it too far in my opinion.

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the scene set before me. "As you know honey, Phil has a great job in Jacksonville, and we have a beautiful place there. How would you like to come live with us or a while. You know get away from all of the bad memories in Forks?"

"No, mom. I want to stay here. With dad. All of my friends are here." I pleaded.

"Are you sure honey?" She asked. With her looking into my eyes I tried my best to dazzle her. I could tell I was winning this battle. It made me proud that I'd paid attention to all those times that Edward dazzled me.

"Yes mom. Besides, I don't want to have to start over in the middle of my senior year." I shook my head at the thought. Even if I was human I would have shirked away from the very idea of it.

Renee looked at me longingly, while Charlie just looked smug. I guess he had every right to be. "Me and Phil will stay in a hotel for a few days, just to make sure you're fine and you don't change your mind. Okay honey?" I knew there was no way I was moving to Florida, but I couldn't bust my mom's bubble. I'd let her cling to her hope for a few days. I nodded my head and Charlie ushered them out of my room.

Before Charlie closed the door, he glanced back at me and smiled. "Umm, Cha-Dad? I thinking of going to school tomorrow."

"Are you sure that's best, Bella?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can handle staying put in one place. If I get tired, I'll see if Edward can drive me home."

"Okay baby. If that's what you want." I smiled at him as he closed the door completely, leaving me in complete loneliness. Well not exactly complete.

I sat up as I saw the shadow of my love sitting in the tree. I walked over to the window to undo the latch that Charlie must have locked while I was away. "Well hello, beautiful." I laughed at the corniness of Edward's greeting as I moved out of the way so he could come in the room completely.

"So you really want to go to school tomorrow? Well maybe we should hunt, you're eyes are pretty dark."

"Yeah, I figured they were. My mom smelled exceptionally good when she hugged me. I had to stop breathing in order to not do anything rash. What about my parents, what if they check on me?"

"Alice already informed me that they won't be in your room again for another hour. We have plenty of time to hunt."

I grabbed his hand and we jumped out of the room into the twilight sky. He quickly caught the scent of several deer and I drained two does before he finished his one buck. I couldn't believe I was that hungry.

Returning back to the house, the black car that Renee had rented was out of the driveway, which only meant that her and Phil left for their hotel. I cleared the landing back into my window, with Edward following close behind me. "Well love, we have a few moments before your father comes to check up on you before he goes to sleep. Is there anything in particular that you would like to do?" Edward asked, very seductively I might add. I internally fought my instinct to attack him just as seductively. But I knew that he would only push himself off of me.

"How about you just hold me? I just want to feel you next to me." He crawled into the bed with me, no longer caring if our skin touched since we were now the same temperature. In fact, his touch felt incredibly warm against my skin. Especially, when he left a trail of kisses along my neck. I felt his hands cling to my waist, pulling me deeper into his kisses until he found my lips. Automatically, my arms wrapped around his neck as our bodies naturally entwined with each other.

"Charlie's timing is impeccable." Edward growled, fighting to untangle himself from me. Not having enough time to leap out of the window, Edward slid underneath my bed and I sighed in frustration at my attempt of being with Edward was foiled by my father.

The door crept open and I could feel Charlie's eyes on my back. I made the effort to breathe a bit louder than normal to give him the impression that I was sleeping. Finally, Charlie closed the door and walked off to his room.

"You're still a bad actor. That was your fault you know." Edward scolded when he crawled from underneath my bed.

"Not in the least bit. I only told you to hold me. I didn't say anything about kissing." I reminded him swiftly.

"It's not my fault you looked so tempting, Bella." He replied coyly.

"Likewise it's not my fault you can't resist temptation, Edward." I looked at the clock and saw that it was still early. "So what are we going to do in the meanwhile?"

"Well, I was thinking, once Charlie is deep in his slumber, we could either got to the meadow, or go home. I know Esme is dying to see you again." A small smile made itself known when he thought of his mother.

"Of course we're going to the house! I miss Esme and everyone too. Gosh can you believe that it's been three days since I left them?" I hated being apart from them, Esme more so, at least besides Edward. For the longest of time, I considered myself a part of their family, and it killed me thinking that they were leaving me. But through so many struggles, I had them back, and there was no way I was going to let anyone take them from me.

We only had to wait a half an hour before we could hear Charlie's soft snoring emitting from his room. Again, hand in hand we jumped from my window and ran in the glistening moon light to the familiar white house in the middle of the woods.

We ran through the front door, and I immediately wanted to turn around and run back to Charlie's. The entire house was redone in a reenactment of my birthday party. I looked around and saw the candles, the cake, everything as if it was my eighteenth birthday all over again.

"What is this?" I asked, no, demanded.

Esme ran over to me and instead of saying 'Happy Birthday Bella!' she hugged me saying, "Welcome Home Bella!" I honestly couldn't help laughing at the absurdity of recreating the night that was such a major turning point in my life so far. If it hadn't ended the way it had, I might still be human.

"Alice, I know this was your idea. Why did you even bother with a cake? At least the last one I could have eaten some of it."

"Don't argue with me. I felt it needed to be done this way. And besides, we never really got to celebrate your birthday the right way anyway. We needed to make up for it."

I turned around and poked Edward in the ribs. "And you mister, you could have steered me in a different direction."

His crooked yet perfect smile crept up to his eyes, and I was spellbound all over again. "I tried, I gave you the option of the meadow. But there was only so much I could do. Alice threatened my Volvo." I squinted my eyes at his words, and he immediately regretted his decision.

"You chose your Volvo over me!" I looked at him incredulously. Edward backed away from me into the piano that sat in the foyer. I growled at him when he couldn't go any further.

"Bella, I'm sorry, that's not how I meant for it to come out." He held up his hands defensively, pleading with me. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"And you said I wasn't a good actor." I stomped away from him, Edward's eyes wide in astonishment as I rejoined the family. "You guys didn't get me any presents did you?" I moaned.

Esme let out a quick chuckle. "No dear. Alice saw that you would really be upset if we got you any presents this time. This was the moment we wanted to recreate anyway." Esme hugged me again. I peeked out from underneath my hair and saw everyone smiling at me. Rosalie and Emmett made it back as well. That was a present all in itself. My family was together again.

"So I'm glad you came over Bella! I have an outfit upstairs for you to wear for your first day of school." Leave it to Alice to find some time to shop for me.

"Alice do not act like you didn't see me coming." I added with a laugh.

"Okay true indeed. But nonetheless, let's get upstairs." Alice pulled my arm and pulled me up the two flights of steps to her bedroom. "Now only because you're wearing a cast for this little ruse, will I allow you to wear this in public."

I looked on the bed and I saw a pair of black yoga pants and a white beater. A matching black hoodie was laid out underneath the beater. Alice was actually allowing me to dress down for a change! I'd never been more excited over an outfit she picked for me.

"You do understand that once you're finished with this outfit, it gets burned?" I nodded in agreement. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19: School and Moonbeams

**A/N: If this is the first time you're reading this chapter, please disregard this author's note. For all others : Ok this is going to be a bit different than what everyone read earlier. Thanks to Zephyrlegend, I was reminded that there was already a reunion scene between Renee and Bella (It's all coming back to me now!! lol) So yeah, the change has been made, just an extra reunion that I deleted all reference to. Sorry for that, and thanks Zephyrlegend!!! Maybe I should consider getting a beta so goofs like that don't happen again :(**

Chapter 19

The first day back at school was to be expected. Alice rolled her eyes when she saw the glee I had walking down the steps in the outfit that she picked out for me. Since we were going through with the ruse, I had to wear comfortable clothes, something that does not bide well with Alice's fashion sense. Though she perked up when Carlisle mentioned that the cast could actually come off in a day or two since the x-rays he used were only of a fracture. I did nothing to hold back my growl from him as Alice jumped up and down with the joy she stole from me.

Alice threw two boxes of brown contacts at me. "Here, you'll need these. They're not exactly your former eye color, but they'll keep everyone from noticing that you suddenly look like us, well at least in eye color."

"Okay but why so many?" I asked curiously.

"The venom burns through them frequently. You'll get a couple of hours before they disintegrate. It'll be good practice for you to ask for permission to use the bathroom." Alice reassured me that I'd be okay, even looking into the future once more for my benefit. I gave her a smile and we piled into the car.

Edward pulled into the parking lot, and I could see every student and some of the teachers gawk their way at us. Their stares followed the car as Edward drove his way into a spot. I suddenly wished I could have stayed at home with Esme. I didn't need mind-reading abilities to know that everyone was curious about me.

Edward climbed out of the car and hurried as fast as humanly possible to my side of the car. "You're the helpless human remember?" His perfect lips curled into a smile when they brushed against my ear and a slight spark of electricity went through me.

"And I bet you're just loving this aren't you?" I said as he grabbed my schoolbag. Edward slipped his around my waist securely and almost protectively. His face was furrowed in thought and I assumed he was listening to something that he didn't want to hear. The growl I felt overpower through his chest confirmed my suspicions. "Haven't you ever heard about people who eavesdrop? You're bound to hear something you never wanted to."

Instead of answering me or giving me the crooked smile I adored and expected, Edward pulled me into a passionate and urgent kiss. I heard the collective groans of some of the students as the visual they just got was a confirmation of sorts that both of us were off the market, again. Still in our lip lock, Alice quickly broke us up by clearing her throat.

"Oh shut up Alice. You're just upset that Jasper graduated and you don't have anyone to have any PDA with. Now you know how I feel." Edward said smugly.

Alice didn't pay him any mind. "Bella, promise me that tomorrow after school we go shopping. We have to get you some new clothes, immediately." I rolled my eyes when she stressed immediately. Especially since I was perfectly comfortable. Regardless, I knew there was no arguing with her, so I simply nodded my head and made her happy.

Alice danced away from us, still borrowing my happiness that I once had only a few minutes ago.

"As to be expected, Jessica plans to corner you in Spanish class. If you stick to the story, you'll do fine." I nodded my head nervously. Edward kissed me by my ear and electricity ran through my entire being.

I was upset that my school schedule had changed from before the school year. When the high school assumed that I wouldn't be coming back, they assigned most of my schedule to some other new kid. Edward tried his hardest to match my schedule to his, but Mrs. Copes was not being cooperative. Even with Edward's dazzling abilities.

Spanish was my first class, and it seemed Jessica knew my schedule somehow. At least I could get this over with as soon as possible. I knew as long as Jessica got the exclusive first, the entire school would know by the third period. Even my mind was sarcastic with a resounding 'Great!'

Even though I'd already been through this last year, it felt like I was the new kid all over again. Knowing how this school reacted to the new kid, I was positive that whoever the new kid was, he or she was grateful for the reprieve that I offered them. I never had that option.

I trudged my way to class, my feet felt like they were weighted by wet cement. Almost immediately, Jessica attacked me in class. She ran up to me, and if it wasn't for her unappealing scent, I would have mistaken her for a vampire-if only for her dry sobs. "Oh my God, Bella!" I'm so happy to see you. Are you okay?" I nodded my head to her and she kept asking me questions. "Did they do anything to you?"

I understood quickly what she meant by that question. "No, other than the few scrapes and bruises I got, they didn't touch me." Mrs. Goff seemed to ignore me and Jessica in the back of the class and continued with her lesson. I answered the few questions that she had for me, and I was honestly surprised that her inquisition was gentle. Jess didn't need any prodding in cluing me in on the Forks High gossip. Her and Mike were back on with their on and off relationship. I only gave her partial attention while I tried to take notes in Mrs. Goff's class.

Once the bell rang, I freed myself from class, leaving several students, including Jessica staring after me.

"Why on earth did I want to do this?" I said into Edward's chest when I saw him in the hallway. Edward met me in the hallway after every class and walked me to my next one. It was now time for lunch and the break from the stares in the classrooms were now going to be magnified with everyone in the cafeteria.

The previous classes were similar to Spanish, the only difference was instead of Jess as the interviewer, it was Eric, Mike, or Tyler that asked the same questions. A couple of those classes I noticed Lauren sneering at the attention that I was getting. I honestly could not believe the gall of that girl. Despite what the reality was, all everyone knew was that I was kidnapped and held captive for several months and the only thing she cared about was the fact that Tyler was paying more attention to me than her.

Edward ushered me to an empty table, but we were quickly joined by Alice and a tray of food that we would never eat. Ben and Angela followed behind her, Angela sat down next to me. Before I knew it, I was hugging Angela by the neck, careful not to hug her too tight. "Besides Charlie and Alice and Edward, I missed you the most."

"Bella I missed you too." She offered me a shy smile and I returned it back to her. "I'm just glad you're okay. I prayed for you every night while you were gone." I just had to hug her again.

"Angie and Ben have been sitting with us, since you're, umm, absence." Alice filled me in.

"Yeah, when you first disappeared, Jessica and Lauren spread so many awful rumors about what really happened. Some of them were really spiteful and just nasty. It made me mad, and I finally stood up for myself, and you of course. I told Jess where she could shove it. We've been sitting with the Cullen's ever since."

The twinkle in her eye let me know that she was happy with her tirade against Jessica, and I was happy that my favorite people in this God-awful school were able to get along fabulously.

We spent the remainder of lunch laughing and joking. Angela kept giving me side glances and I knew she could tell there was something different about me. I knew keeping her in the dark was for her safety but it was tearing me apart that she knew I was not the same Bella. I'd have to remember to ask Edward what she was thinking.

I was grateful that my next two classes, World Politics and Gym, were with both Alice and Edward. Mrs. Copes was able to allow Alice and Edward to take me home after World Politics so I wouldn't have to participate in gym.

Edward was in a college prep frenzy and was already making plans on nonstop study sessions once we got home. Since I'd missed a total of seven months of school, all of my teachers were giving me a month to prepare for quizzes that covered all of the material that I had missed in order to graduate on time. Edward even started filling college applications out for me and sending them off, as if I didn't have a choice in the matter. Though, I really didn't. College was the only logical explanation for my sudden disappearance out of Charlie and Renee's life.

It was finally time for us to leave, and Edward played his part in the façade in helping me to the car. I played my part in pretending that I was still clumsy. It really wasn't fair that I was the only vampire in the world that had to act like I wasn't the most graceful being on the planet.

Edward drove me to Charlie's and Alice got out as well. We didn't want to push Charlie's stress factor by leaving me in the house alone or with Edward being the only one with me. No sooner did the three of us walk through the door, did the phone ring.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Bella, honey? It's Charlie. How was school?"

"Hi dad, it was fine. You know the usual."

"Alright, I'll pick up a pizza so you won't be tempted to cook while you're out of commission." I had insisted Renee go back home with Phil, there was no need for her to worry and promised I would update her everyday. But even if she had stayed I was sure Charlie wasn't looking forward to her cooking.

"Oh, well I had a late lunch, so I'm not really hungry right now."

"Okay honey, is Edward and Alice there?"

"Yeah they're about to start my tutoring session."

"Okay. I'll be home soon."

I hung up the phone, and I suggested that we go hunt. There was an annoying scratching behind my throat that was starting to become relentless. Our prey came easily and we returned to the house, Alice started the lessons. Edward was too preoccupied with playing with my hair.

After pretending to eat Charlie's pizza, I decided it was a decent time to go to bed.

"Hello there love. I've missed you." Edward said as I melted into his arms. He was perched in the rocking chair by the window, where the light from the moon filtered through. His skin partially sparkled from the light, something I had never really noticed before, I probably never would have been able to see it with my human eyes. He was a true vision.

"Why are you sitting here? You're usually on the bed. We're not staying?" I asked.

"No, I'm not staying." A deadened pain shot through me at his words. Edward cringed when he realized what he had said. "I mean, I'm not staying the night. You're dad plans on checking on you throughout the night. Actually right now he is considering sleeping in this chair, so no, you'll have to stay. But don't worry. I'll be watching you tonight."

Agghh, now I was getting pissed that I was going to have to keep up the ruse throughout the night. Pretty soon, I'll be praying that the Volturi came.

We were only allowed another ten minutes before we heard Charlie coming up the steps. I made a dash for my bed as Edward jumped out of the window. Sure enough, Charlie had a quilt in his hand and settled herself in the rocking chair.

Some night this was going to be.

**A/N: Okay yay!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't blame you for hating me. But know this was a much needed break. So yes I finally updated. This story was done in a rush, so I wasn't able to "fact check" my story with anything that I'd previously written for MM or against the book (I use the book for references sometimes). I still can't find the notes that I had for MM, and what I have presented to you lovely people is somewhat different than what I had in mind, but it'll be okay. I'm sorry if you have to re-read the story to familiarize yourself with the story again. I do love you guys soooo much!**


	20. Chapter 20: Old Frenemies

Chapter 20

Naturally, I passed all of my exams, and my teachers were impressed with my determination to graduate on time. Edward whispered to me once that all of them praised themselves on their excellent teaching abilities at the same time of showing me compassion due from my wretched ordeal.

It only took one whole month for the conversation at Forks High to return to normal, and most importantly away from me. A line was clearly drawn by my former human friends against myself, Edward, Alice, and now Angela and Ben; though no one seemed to mind. I was going through the last few moments of high school in a blur, not really caring what happened, I just wanted to get so many things done already, and none of them involved high school.

The Volturi were always at the forefront of my priorities.

I was going through the plan in my head, there was only one month left before graduation and Alice had seen that they would be preparing to arrive shortly after that. Soon the events of my plan would be set in motion and I wanted to make sure that there were no flaws. One flaw could mean the life of someone I loved and no matter how much I wanted Aro dead, I couldn't risk losing any of my family.

The hallway seemed unusually quiet as I made my way to lunch alone. My math class was held after late so I mentally told Edward I would meet him there. I was completely absentminded when an awful stench invaded my nose. It was nowhere near appetizing but it smelled green and woodsy. It was faint, and as soon as I walked outside I no longer smelled it.

I sat in the chair next to Edward and slipped my head on his shoulder. Today we were pretending that we were eating fruit. Edward handed me an apple, and I glanced at Alice, who was starting to panic. I kicked her in the leg because Angela was starting to notice.

"Alice, I told you about daydreaming haven't I?" Alice pulled out of her vision and looked at Edward confused for a moment and quickly looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We have a project due in fashion and I was thinking of what dress I was going to design. I was thinking of doing it in a deep royal blue, would you like to be my model?" I silently prayed that this was her cover and she didn't actually have such a project. Regardless, I nodded my head. Alice was pleased and Ben pulled Angela's attention to some catalog he was looking at.

'_**Edward what's wrong? What did she see?' **_ I looked incredulously at the both of them. Edward was pinching his nose at whatever he picked from her mind.

"Nothing." He said it so low that I barely caught it.

'_**What do you mean nothing?'**_

"I meant just that. It faded to black before either of us could gleam what it was."

Now it was my turn to go into panic mode. I flipped through every memory that I had of every conversation I had with anyone from the Volturi, not once did I remember telling them of Alice's visions. Did they already know about them? Why else were her visions now failing us? Was this something that Aro had in place already?

I focused on letting my breathing calm me down. Deep breaths in and out. I closed my eyes and allowed the darkness to take over.

_I was standing in the forest, I could see Charlie's house from where I was. Oh God! Anyplace but here. I was in the same that Edward dumped me. I tried to fight the urge to feel the pain that threatened to cripple me just like that day. The hurt was returning and I started to fall down to the ground. But instead of going to the ground, I was in a defensive crouch. I whipped around to find the source of the sniffing that I was hearing and came face to face with a huge black wolf. _

"Wolves?" I said, slightly confused.

"Excuse me?" Angela said as she was rising from her seat. I looked around and just about everyone else was doing the same thing. I hadn't even heard the bell.

"Well wolf fur really. I was thinking of Alice's project. I think I want to try something with fur. Imitation fur of course." I looked at Alice and pleaded with her to play along.

"I can work in some fur with my design, yes." I rolled my eyes because I could hear the confusion behind her words, but Angela bought it and walked off with Ben towards their next class.

"What was that about wolves love?" Edward pulled me close and walked with me. I had no clue where Alice had danced off to.

"My vision, it was about wolves. I was in the forest and there was a huge wolf staring back at me." Edward tensed up for a split second before matching my stride again. "What was that about?"

"Nothing."

'_**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, after all that we've been through, you're going to tell me, "nothing?"'**_

"Not here." His jaw was set and I knew that I wasn't going to get any answers from him anytime soon. We spent the rest of the day in silence, and as soon we were in the car, I pressed for more answers.

"Edward, why did you become a statue when I explained my dream?"

"What dream?" Alice asked from the backseat. Edward was racing the wind down the street towards the manor. Charlie was working late and he asked Edward if he could watch me at home. Since it was Friday, Alice pushed Charlie for the whole weekend. Since Charlie was mush around Alice, he caved. Forks was nothing but a blur, though the way Edward drove, we'd be arriving at the manor soon.

"Bella had a dream had lunch about the wolves."

"_The_ wolves?" Her words were barely a whisper.

Edward kept silent, his jaw tensed up again as we pulled into the driveway. As soon as I opened the door, the same horrific scent that I smelled earlier was all around the house. "What is that?" I asked.

Edward growled and tore his way into the house, not even bothering with closing the door to his car. Me and Alice followed him and I stopped just behind him. Alice hurried alongside her husband, and held onto him tightly.

In the middle of the living room were three boys that I recognized from La Push, though I would hardly call them boys. My mind processed that the three massive figures were Sam, Jacob, and Embry, but their face were too wrong. It was like they grew up too fast.

"So it's true? This means you've violated the treaty Cullen!" Sam yelled at Carlisle.

"No! It wasn't any of my family who turned her. And from what we gathered the one who bit her did it overseas. It wasn't even in our territory." Edward yelled and resumed his growling in Sam's direction. I looked to Sam and realized it wasn't very smart of him to declare war in house full of vampires.

I put my hand on Edward's shoulder to calm him down. He straightened up partly, only just ready to attack should someone make a wrong move. However, when I stepped out in front of him, I heard him growl in protest, but his composure returned to normal.

"Sam, I know nothing of this treaty that you speak of, but I can assure you that none of the Cullen's were the ones who bit me."

"You're one of them now, a cold one, you could be lying to protect them," Jacob spoke up. I looked at the boy I once knew, the friend I could have had, and was strangely hurt that he thought I was the type to lie.

"Jacob, I died protecting them, you and Charlie." A few dry sobs escaped my throat, and I recounted my story to them. Obviously they had no reason to believe me but I hoped that knowing who I used to be, they would know I was telling the truth.

"I honestly believed that the only way to save everyone was to leave with Aro for Italy. And now, the vampire who I know has my maker and vampire father, will die by my hands. And that is truly the only way to save everyone."

"We need to talk to the elders about this."

"Well when you speak to your elders, tell them that there is a greater danger than me being a vampire. Aro and his guards are making their way here, and accordingly I have a plan. One that I'm assuming involves you?" I didn't mean for my statement to come out in the form of a question, but I thought of Alice, which only made me think of the events of the entire day. I was putting everything together, the wolves, my dream, the scent. The boys that were standing in front of me were werewolves.

I couldn't believe I hadn't pieced everything together any earlier. Edward nor Alice held back their disdain when I mentioned the dream. The day at First Beach, Jacob himself told me that the tribe had descended from wolves. My mind had subconsciously told me that he was a wolf that night. But I was all too focused back then on Edward.

"Wait, were you at the high school today? Or anyone from the reservation?"

"No, but Jackson goes there. He's new to La Push, but his mother insisted that he go to the high school." Sam said. He was the new kid that stole my schedule. I'd seen him from time to time, but we never shared the same class. He had beautiful features, nowhere near as exotic as Jacob's. His skin was a light caramel complexion, but he had the long jet-black hair that Jacob once had. His eyes were a russet brown and he had a deep velvet voice, though he hardly ever used it.

"Why doesn't he just go to school on the res?"

"His father is Quileute, but his mother is a pale face, that's the only reason why he lives on the reservation. But his mother, thinks he would have a better education outside of the res."

"Well if I think you should follow up with him because I think he can change into a wolf, like you. I smelled him earlier today at the school, but I'd never come across anything like it before, so I didn't think anything of it." I had to add that because Alice looked at me like she was sad there was potential danger and she didn't know about it. I was pretty sure Edward was mad for the very same reason, but I didn't dare look up at him.

"I will look into it. And what is this plan that you started to speak of?" Sam commanded.

"Well, I have a theory of something and I can't explain it to you yet, that will have to come later. But regardless, my plan is I think you're meant to fight with us, against Aro and the rest of the Volturi."

Sam let out a huge laugh, more like a guffaw. "And what makes you think I will allow my pack to fight alongside some vampires against another brood of vampires. I should just let the two factions finish each other off and kill the survivors."

'_**Sam Uley! You know good and well that you're meant to protect the residents of Forks and La Push. And **_**that**_** includes the Cullens. We want the same thing! Now listen to me.'**_

Somewhere along the chain of events, either Sam or I had moved closer together and we were standing inches apart. I felt Jasper's calming breeze form around me but I shook it off, I needed my rage. Sam was taken aback at how I was suddenly in his head.

"We protect the _people _of Forks, not the residents that will turn them into meals."

'_**And you know good and well that the residents that we're speaking of, the very ones in this room do not feed on humans. Forks is one of the safest places in the world from human feeding and it's not due to **_**your**_** pack. We don't feed on humans, only the animals of the forest. And even then, we stay away from feeding too much in one area that might disturb the food chain cycle.'**_

"I didn't know that." Sam looked around in admiration at my family, as if this was the first time he saw them for what they weren't.

"Okay, for the non mentally inclined, can someone tell the rest of us what the hell just happened?" Rosalie demanded by stomping her foot.

"I'll get to that, but first, Sam will you take that back to your elders? It's something that we may need your help on, and if I'm right, it may be the only way to make sure this entire area and my families are safe." I looked at Jacob when I said 'families,' I wanted him to know that I included him in my decision to leave Forks, and not just the Cullen's.

I could see in Jacob and Embry's eyes the confusion about why he agreed to think about fighting alongside us, their enemies.

"Before you go, I need you guys to think back a couple of hours. When you came to the house, what were you thinking?"

Sam and Embry both said not much of anything, but Jacob confirmed my suspicion.

"I was thinking I was going to kill whoever turned you into what you are." Though his sentiment was misguided, I appreciated it, despite that he'd be putting himself in harm's way by going after Aro.

"Thank you, Jacob. But Aro is mine." I hoped he would listen to me as they turned to leave.

"Okay spill, and spill now!" Was all I heard from Rosalie when the three were out of the house and from hearing range.

"It's quite simple really, Alice lost her vision today. She had been constantly looking into Volterra, watching for any new developments, but as soon as Jacob had made the decision to kill my maker, not knowing it was Aro, he inserted himself in her vision."

"But why would she lose her vision because of that? She's seen other humans before." Emmett was confused, and I hoped I was explaining this right. But then again it was only a theory that I had.

"Well, I remember Edward once explained that Alice can see vampires exceptionally well, humans are clear, but nowhere near as clear as vampires. What if her visions are limited to just the beings that's she's been. I would think that it makes sense. And when that being isn't human nor vampire, she can't see them at all."

"So when Jacob decided on killing your maker, it cut off her visions?" Carlisle was thinking of my theory, thinking it was the most plausible answer.

"Well, I don't like it." Alice was pouting and Jasper did his best to comfort her, but we all knew Alice hated being blind.

"I know honey, but I really think fighting alongside the wolves is the only way to ensure our safety and victory." We only needed another three weeks time for everything to be set. The extra numbers that the wolves would provide us, had to mean that everything would go in our favor.

"Okay but I still don't have to like it."


	21. Chapter 21:The Proposal

I'd begun to think of myself as Ethan Hawke, the main character from Mission: Impossible. Somehow, I'd become the mastermind. Every time Emmett saw me enter a room, he would hum the theme song of Mission: Impossible.

It was now Saturday afternoon, and already we had a visit from the wolves. Sam and Jacob came by with Billy acting as the spokesman for the Quileute elders.

"Sam told me that you spoke of a greater danger that was approaching?"

I looked into the eyes of the man that was my father's best friend. They were cold and unresponsive, the warmth that I loved to see in his eyes were long gone.

"Billy, believe me, the last thing I wanted to do was bring a war here. But it was almost inevitable. My maker threatened the lives of everyone I knew, both human and vampire, if I didn't go with him. I couldn't let that happen, so I went to Italy and became this." I held up my hands in surrender to show it wasn't something I would have chosen willingly unless lives weren't dependant on it.

"Through a series of events, I uncovered a plot to kill the Cullen's." I knelt down to Billy's level, careful not to move too fast, but I needed him to really hear my pleas. "You have to remember the kind of person I was before this nightmare began, and know that they meant too much to me for me not to do anything about it. Aro is a very powerful vampire and his resources are just as powerful."

"And yet why should this concern my people?"

"Don't you get it Billy? Just to prove a point, the entire town of Forks will be drained dry by the Volturi. We want to prevent that, and I believe two enemies can work together for the common good. Please?"

"Have you been living with Charlie Bella?"

"You should know. You talk to Charlie everyday to make sure he's alive. I would never hurt my father or anyone else. I've never had human blood ever, and for you to suggest my own father?" I pushed up from the wheelchair with disgust and walked to the far end of the room, never once did I take my eyes from Billy's.

Billy looked up at Sam and then to Jacob, and then back to me. He looked like a fish when he opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. He looked into the eyes of everyone in my family before finally resting back on mine.

"Very well, the decision of the elders is this: 'we are in agreement that the Cullen's did not violate the terms of the treaty, on the faith that this Aro as you call him, was in fact the one who changed you. Our treaty is with only those that claim to be a Cullen. That being said, the pack will fight alongside the Cullen's to rid the town of Forks of human drinking vampires.'"

I was shocked that Billy was going to be so accommodating. I had expected that the elders would have voted that the pack wouldn't fight with us, and apparently, so did Sam. The only thing that seemed to keep his mouth shut was the respect that he had for Billy. Though he needed to do a better job of hiding his emotions from his face.

"What is your plan?" Sam asked with a stern grip of his jaw. His lips barely moved.

"Well in a few weeks, we will be hosting some vampires that have agreed to help us out as well. The Volturi will be arriving the day after graduation. They won't be expecting them or wolves for that matter. The objective of the Volturi is simply to reacquire myself, and to coerce Edward, Alice and Jasper to join the ranks of the guard. Whether they agree or not, the other Cullen's will be killed. It wouldn't even matter if they ran, Aro's tracker, Demetri, probably listened for everyone's mind when he was here for the memorial."

"I'm not too sure what that is supposed to mean, and quite frankly I don't care. My pack is only in this to ensure that the humans survive whatever is coming. What happens to the Cullen's is not my problem. But rest assured we will be wherever you need us." Sam turned to leave and took Billy with him. Jacob looked back at me with longing eyes before leaving himself.

"Well that went better than could be expected." Esme said with relief.

"Yes, it seems Bella will need to be our representative when dealing with the tribe. They seem to be much more reasonable when she speaks with them. I highly doubt either of us would have gotten the same response from Billy or even Sam for that matter." Carlisle pulled Esme closer to him and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I have a shift at the hospital tonight. Dr. Snow called out sick today and I agreed to cover for him."

Esme nodded and returned a kiss on her husband's lips. Carlisle waved to us before he walked out of the door.

"More than likely it's out of courtesy because she's Charlie's daughter." Edward said, continuing the conversation. "Bella is the only vampire that they used to know and love as a human before their transformation. They're probably having a hard time processing that she is now their mortal enemy."

"You may be right there." I heard Carlisle's voice call out from the garage where his car was parked. I shook my head in amazement that they just carried on a conversation while Carlisle was outside by his car.

Charlie called soon after, to check up on me and to make sure that I was okay. With me being gone for so long, it seemed Charlie couldn't relax until he knew I was okay after not seeing me in a few hours. No one blamed him, especially me, he endured too many months of thinking I was dead. Though, in every sense of the word, I was dead. Charlie just didn't need to know the technicalities.

After everything settled down at the manor once the wolves left, me and Edward made our way to the meadow. I took in my surroundings, since I hadn't come to this place since I had that violent vision of the past.

The flowers were in full bloom and bits of the sun were flowing through the air. Edward grabbed my hand and we danced in the perfect grassy circle as he hummed my lullaby. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. There was nothing that could top this moment.

"You know, the lion is still in love with the lamb." Edward whispered to me.

I couldn't really think of anything witty to say. I was hardly a lamb anymore that was in danger of getting eaten by the lion. "But the lamb became a lion and learned how to growl back." It was the best I could do, I guess.

"Bella, you're missing my point." He rolled his eyes and I could tell he was thinking that I was just being silly again. You'll always be the sweet innocent lamb that I fell in love with. And I can't imagine not having you by my side ever again. I was a fool and I want, no I need to make it up to you."

I looked up at him then and saw the urgency in his eyes. His hand left my waist and reached behind him. I stepped away from him just as he pulled a diamond ring that was surrounded by tiny emeralds.

"It was my mother's, so don't think that I spent money on you. I know how you are." He said it with such a smirk that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do the honor of marrying me?"

I looked at Edward's face, memorizing every crease and remembered everything that we shared and all that we've been through. I knew there was no way that I could ever be separate from him as well. But marriage?

I closed my eyes and quickly saw myself standing next to Edward, and I didn't need to see the rest of the vision. I knew what I wanted matched Edward's needs.

"Yes, Edward. Yes, I'll marry you." I knelt down to Edward's level and we started kissing with passion and celebration. "I'm yours always."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I went out of town for the entire weekend and I didn't bring my laptop with me. Sorry it was a much needed break, trust me. Anyways, here is the next installment. Again I was in a rush to get this out and didn't have time to check for any continuity issues (for the life of me I can't remember if I had Edward propose to Bella yet or if I'm thinking of another story). So I'm counting on you guys to let me know what i missed. If you have any questions, PM or review and I will try to answer them as best as I can. Love you guys sooo much!!**

**Thanks,**

**Jshai**


	22. Chapter 22:Pomp and Circumstance

Announcing our engagement was a blur. Of course every one of the Cullen's were excited by the news. Alice began making plans right away for a wedding in the winter. "You'll look absolutely fabulous in a snowy wedding!" She exclaimed proudly. Everyone assured me that it was best to let her have her own way.

Charlie was another story. I forced Edward to tell Charlie even though I was sitting right next to Edward on the couch. I'd never been so scared for my father's health before that day. One minute he was his normal healthy shade of pink and the next he was purple. Edward rushed to get him his favorite beer from the refrigerator and once Charlie calmed down, he appreciated the gesture. Though, I frowned at both of them thinking that alcohol was the cure-all for Charlie's problems.

I left the living room, to start preparing a healthy dinner for Charlie when he started lecturing Edward on taking care of his "baby girl." I kept catching glances from an annoyed Edward since I left him all alone to fend for himself.

My "friends" at school were a whole other issue. We had originally only told Angela and Ben about the engagement, knowing they would keep the secret. However, what we didn't count on was my father saying something to Jessica's mother at the bank. And just like her mother, Jessica had the gift of gab and told everyone at school. After of course she and Lauren told everyone that I must be pregnant. I rolled my eyes at how unoriginal they were.

Those that were happy for me and Edward though, occupied my time enough that I didn't actually realize how much time had passed until our guests started arriving. I was amazed to see the different clans that hated the Volturi enough to come together to witness the fall of Aro and the guard. It would have been such a fascinating sight, except that most of the ones that Rosalie and Emmett recruited drank human blood, and we had to constantly remind them to hunt outside of a 300 mile radius of Forks.

It only took two weeks for all of our guests to show up, the first ones being the Denali's of course. All in all there were a total of twenty vampires that came to join our band. Carlisle spoke with Sam and the elders every other day to inform them of the expansion of our family, hoping that it would help improve relations between us and the pack. I thought it was a false hope.

With our little army compiled, that meant that there was only one more thing to do. Graduation approached Forks High School fast. The entire school population was abuzz with electricity. Despite the recent scandal that my engagement proposed, Jessica and surprisingly Lauren seemed excited to wish me well for life after graduation. Jessica hinted that she would like to be in the wedding. I told her with much certainty that wasn't going to happen. Alice loved the face of confusion and rejection that Jess pouted with for the rest of the week.

Thursday was the dreaded day of the archaic celebration of adulthood. Edward thought it was especially funny that I found graduation archaic even though he's gone through more than me. I guess he was right, after all this was only my first graduation human or vampire.

Last minute preparations were underway of making sure everything was ready for the arrival of the Volturi. Billy assured me that there was some type of playoffs or World Series on t.v. and that it would be easy to lure Charlie to the reservation to keep him safe. I still worried that should the wrong situation occur, the Volturi wouldn't hesitate to take him out, along with everyone on the reservation.

Edward helped me secure tickets to a concert in Port Angelus to give to Ben and Angela. We passed it off to them as graduation tickets, not knowing that besides my father, they were the only humans that I felt the strong need to keep safe.

Alice bought me a black dress that stopped just above my knees for graduation. I protested but it was no use.

"Alice, please tell me in what parallel universe would I even wear this?" I argued.

"The one where you're a vampire and you get to walk gracefully on that stage and get your first diploma."

"Alice, I'm supposed to be Bella Swan, not Bella Cullen. Bella Swan is a clumsy human who trips over everything. She doesn't wear dresses like these or the matching shoes either!"

"Well today you do, and today you will make me proud. Besides, no one will notice if you don't trip today. They'll be too engrossed about the event to care. And besides, it'll look great with what you're getting soon. Trust me." Alice flitted out of the bedroom window before I had a chance to argue another valid point. I loved her dearly, but she was an annoying little pixie.

"Bella, honey?" I had heard Charlie coming up the steps, and opened my bedroom door to greet him before he knocked.

"Yeah dad?"

"Your mother sent these up in place of her not being able to make it today." Renee had found out that she was three months pregnant and didn't want to take a risk by flying. I opened the box that Charlie handed to me, and was surprised to find Grandma Swan's pearl necklace. She had given them to Renee for her wedding to Charlie. After the divorce, he insisted that she keep them for me.

"She wanted to give them to you in person, but you know, obvious reasons." Charlie took the necklace from me and spun me around so that he could put it on me. "There it looks nice with that dress. You look nice Bella."

I smiled thinking of Alice's last comment to me. Never bet against Alice.

I grabbed the yellow gown and cap from my desk and followed Charlie to the police cruiser. Edward agreed with me that we weren't going to push Charlie's heart too far and we would meet at the school. Afterwards, me and Charlie would follow the Cullen's to their house for a quick dinner. Esme was making a simple dinner that would be easy to bring back up. Charlie was suspicious about why I didn't eat.

Emmett and Jasper made bets to which of their wives could puke the most dinner up. Whoever lost the bet, had to pay up $100,000 and couldn't have sex for a month. I suspect that the guys did it to make sure that Rose and Alice didn't skip out on dinner, but what they didn't realize was that Alice and Rose had a plan. To teach them a lesson, Alice was going to let Rose win, allowing Emmett to think he was going to be getting some a month longer than Jasper, but Rose was going to make him sleep outside. Alice was going to keep the money for another shopping spree.

Charlie drove to the school in silence, which I didn't mind. I was much more concerned about tomorrow than graduation. If just one thing went wrong, Forks would be a scene of war. I prayed that would not be the case.

"Chief Swan." Edward greeted when he caught up to us.

"Edward! Congratulations on today. I'm quite sure your parents are proud about today and of course Dartmouth."

"They are sir. And we can't wait till winter break to come home for the wedding." Edward no doubt paid for Dartmouth to accept my application late.

"I understand your father accepted a position at Cambridge University in England."

"Yes sir. Esme and Carlisle are leaving in three weeks. They'll be sure to mention it when you come over for dinner tonight."

"Oh dagnabit, I kind of forgot. My deputy called out, Bella, I'm so sorry. I won't be able to make it to dinner. There will more than likely be a few people that get out of hand with the celebrations and everything."

"It's okay dad. Just remember I won't be home tonight. Me, and Alice, and Rose are doing wedding stuff this weekend." That is if we ever got around to it.

"Edward what are your plans?" Charlie looked at my boy- err fiancé suspiciously.

"I'm going camping with my father and brothers. You should come with us sir. It'll be fun." I looked at Edward like he was crazy.

"No, that's alright. Me and Billy will be fishing in the morning and then we're going to watch the game on his new HDtv." I laughed knowing that Billy bought that t.v. just for tomorrow. What better way to entice Charlie to stay for the game than with high definition. But then again, as long as there was a ball involved, Charlie wouldn't need too much convincing. "Maybe next time though."

I shuddered thinking of my father out in the woods with a bunch of vampires. But then I found the image slightly funny. The thought of four male vampires bonding with one human in the woods, as human as they could manage. There were possibilities.

"Dad, I'm sure it can be arranged one day. It'll do you some good to hang out with Dr. Cullen and Edward. We can pick a weekend before we leave for school. We can get Billy to Tivo the game if there is one that weekend."

Edward's jaw dropped at my suggestion as Charlie considered it. _**'Serves you right for suggesting it in the first place.'**_

"I'll consider it Bells, that's actually a good idea." I smiled into my father's face before he helped me into my robe.

Edward kissed me on the cheek before gliding over to where Mr. Banner directed him to sit for graduation. I grabbed my seat a few chairs down from Jess and looked back towards Angela. I gave her a quick smile before turning back in my chair when the commencement started.

Eric Yorke was our valedictorian and drabbled on about new beginnings and such. I couldn't help be moved, and wondered what emotions I'd be feeling if I was still human. I knew good and well I'd be scared out of my mind knowing that the Volturi were arriving in just a few short hours.

Eric's voice was unusually annoying, now being amplified across the football field, but I didn't let that interrupt me. I closed my eyes and saw my plan working out the way it was designed in the first place. Tomorrow was going to be a piece of cake. I was still nervous though.

My name was called over the speaker and I heard a thunderous applause from the crowd. I looked over to find Charlie sitting next to Billy and Jacob. I was calmed when I saw their faces connect with mine and returned a smile that they each shared with me. I was unclear if they were here to congratulate me, or for appearances for Charlie. At least I knew that if something happened to me, they would watch over Charlie.

After a few words from the Assistant Principal, everyone threw their caps in the air. I hadn't heard the announcement so I just took mine off and watched it drop to the ground.

I rushed over to Angela who was already in an embrace with Ben.

"Bella! Congratulations!" She pulled out of her hug from Ben to give me a hug.

"Thanks, congratulations to the both of you too!" I replied.

"And thank you for those tickets, the seats will be amazing. I wish you and Edward and Alice could come."

"Yeah we were thinking of getting tickets too, but with Alice leaving for school early and Carlisle and Esme leaving for England soon, we wanted to get everything situated for the wedding before we really ran out of time." I couldn't believe how easy lying was getting to be for me. I was starting to get worried about that.

"And besides, I'm not really fond of that band. They use too much guitar." Edward said behind me. He shook Ben's hand and gave Angela a congratulatory kiss on the cheek. "Hopefully we'll be able to see each other before we leave off to school?"

"Yeah we should try to hang out sometime." Angela said before her parents swarmed in on her.

"Yeah, maybe." I whispered, following Edward's lead to my father. The Denali's were standing next to Charlie, carrying on about being family friends with the Cullen's.

"Bella! There's my girl! Did you see Jake and Billy?" Charlie was excited about the graduation more so now that it was over than before.

"Yeah it was awfully nice of them to come see me off."

"Alright now have a good weekend Bells. Have fun." Charlie gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead before he headed over to the cruiser.

"Love you dad." I called after him and he waved back at me.

"Well I guess I'm all yours. Esme will be disappointed that the food she cooked was for nothing."

"Yeah, but our guests will be able to return from hunting earlier, and she can always wrap the food up, and give it to Charlie. Besides we'll have some work to do with the wolves anyway.

Alice wanted to hunt so it was just me and Edward driving to the Cullen's. I was contemplating the next day. Alice's last vision of the Volturi arriving showed that it was just before noon when they entered the baseball field. That left Charlie plenty of time to get over to the reservation and Angela and Ben were safe from any stray vampires. My plan was going to work, and once the dust settled, the vampires I once loved would be ruined and I wouldn't need to pretend anymore.

**A/N: Okay I cleared all of my projects early, and I had plenty of time to write since my internet was down for a bit. My loss is your gain because Chapter 22, 23 and 24 are complete. But I think I'm gonna hold on to them for a bit. 24 may be the last chapter though, so enjoy the rest of the story while you can!!! Don't forget to review, the more you review the faster I would put chapter 23 out. Love you guys!!**

**Jshai**


	23. Chapter 23: Judas' Kiss

Chapter 23

It was a good thing that I didn't need to sleep anymore.

The wolves showed up at the manor late last night. Jasper showed everyone the best technique to killing vampires, and Edward took care in reminding the pack that they were on our side for this fight and shouldn't get any ideas of killing any of us by accident.

"My word is true Cullen. No one from the pack will harm you, your family, or your friends. In fact, to ensure this, I'll have my wolves catch the scent of all of you so that we won't confuse you with your Volturi." Edward was interpreting Sam since none of the wolves seemed to trust us enough to come in their human form.

Carlisle nodded in approval, and the vampires who didn't mind the wolves stood in line to be sniffed.

"I'm not going anywhere near those dogs," Alistair gasped. He was appalled that Carlisle was allowing such an alliance to take place at all.

"Then they won't be able to assure your protection. And quite frankly I wouldn't blame them." I was surprised at Carlisle's second remark. But at the same time I wasn't. Alistair had been very vocal in his distaste for Carlisle's choice in protection.

"He's thinking of running to the Volturi. He thinks they will win and wants to align himself with the victors." Edward picked from his mind.

'_**Alistair, you are here because you choose to fight against the wrongs that Aro and the Volturi do against our kind. And out of courtesy of your friendship to Carlisle no one has said anything to you till now. But I will tell you this, I will kill you myself if I thought that you were jeopardizing my family in anyway. And that includes the wolves. If you choose to stay, you will respect the wolves and do as they say.'**_

That was the first time that I had made known to any of our guests what my gift was. Alistair was completely shocked and scared at the same time. He got in line with the rest of us, and those who had initially refused also got in line. They may not have heard our exchange, but they could tell it was something significant to make Alistair do a complete 180.

After the wolves were done, everyone who was coupled up, went off to find a spot of their own to spend some time with their mates. Edward and I allowed Esme and Carlisle to have our meadow. I wanted to stay behind and give my thanks to Sam and Jacob before going up to Edward's room.

It was there that I was now polishing and sharpening my sword. I didn't need it but it always came in handy when I used it.

"Bella? It's time." Alice's head poked through the door and was back out before I could look up at her. I gathered my things and found Edward and our guests, along with our family standing in the foyer of the manor.

"This is it." I said as I followed everyone to the field.

We were all completely silent, even when we arrived at our destination. I looked around our ragtag gathering and saw all of the different vampires that were fighting oppression from the Volturi. It made me sad that I worked for them. There were the Denali's of course, and the Irish coven, a coven from Egypt and a few nomads. The two oldest, the ones that were of the same translucent skin as my father and uncles, were Vladimir and Stefen. I had spent some nights with them, talking about Aro's history. And they told me of the actual accounts of the night Aro overthrew them. I was reminded that I sort of looked like Ava and that Aro would naturally think of me as his daughter.

The wolves met us in the field. And I felt gravely responsible for them. '**_No matter what happens today, you'll be protected by my shield. I promise. Just remember that.' _**I could tell by Sam's eyes that he was confused by my choice of words, but he nodded anyway.

I held onto Edward's hand, tightly, as I saw movement on the far side of the field. Along with everyone else, I tensed up when I saw the procession.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus I saw first, only because I was looking for them directly, but they were proceeded by Jane and Demetri and their respective teams. Corin and Felix were in the middle, where I would have been standing. The wives followed the brothers, wringing their hands together with nerves. The rest of the guard surrounded them, and the witnesses that Aro had gathered were a few steps back.

I had never seen the full procession, but I'd been told about it. Yet I was still in awe of it, now that I saw the precision that it was carried out.

I checked my shields and they were in place of everyone that was on the field, including the wolves. I was disenchanted when Carlisle told me that if Aro had requested anyone of the hands of my family that I would have to remove my shield. It was not something that I was looking forward to because it would leave them open to Jane or Alec's attacks.

Aro stepped out from behind his initial guard and looked at everyone gathered. "Well, brothers. Look at what we have here. I am confused as to why there is such a large gathering here."

"I could say the same thing old friend." Carlisle said. "We've broken no rules and yet you've come with the entire guard and the wives to my home?"

"It was merely a precaution Carlisle. We saw on the news that my Bella was found in Port Angeles. And we were wondering if you were holding her hostage."

"She wanted to be here. And she's staying with us." Carlisle asserted.

"Hmmm, we'll see about that." Aro looked at the band of vampires before settling his eyes on mine. "Bella, we've missed you. I trust everything turned out well." I nodded my head in his direction and looked up at Edward who never relaxed his position.

"Edward." Aro simply held out his hand, waiting for Edward's. I held my breath though it didn't make any difference. This was the moment that Carlisle tried preparing me for. I watched helplessly as Edward made his way towards Aro. I mentally saw my shield unravel from around him with each step. I had hoped that this was unavoidable since with one touch, Aro would know our plan.

Aro held onto Edward's hand as he looked through his mind. Aro only needed a few seconds before—

"Ahh. How amusing. Brothers, it seems that the Cullen's have constructed an army to kill us." He pushed Edward back and I helped him up from the ground.

"No Aro, not all of you, just you." I seethed.

"Bella? This was your plan? Your idea?" He reiterated.

"Yes. Aro. It was all me."

"Splendid. I had wondered how you were going to bring everyone together and you also managed to bring out others who opposed me. You are truly my Princess." He held out his hand and I gladly took it. The look of shock on everyone's faces was floored. The wolves were confused by what was taking place. I could see that on their furry faces. Esme looked hurt and lost, while Jasper, Emmett were confused. Rosalie was spitting hatred in my direction. I couldn't find the heart to care.

"Bella? What have… What's going on?" Esme asked, her words broken by the pain and sobs.

I took my place in front of Felix and Corin, letting Felix hold my sword while Caius helped me with my robe. With my sword still in its sheath I finally answered.

"I'm sorry Esme for the deceit. It was the only way I could truly get my revenge on the ones who hurt me.

"She truly was effective in doing so. She's delivered all of my enemies to me and in one fell swoop, you all will be dealt with."

"Father, I do believe there is something you're missing. I've had the chance to observe many of them and there are a few I believe would make an excellent addition. You know which of the Cullen's would be useful, but many of the ones gathered here have proved themselves, worthy as well."

"Like whom, Bella?"

"Well there's one who can teleport, which is needed to replace Afton. There's also another who is quite similar to Corin, only he is a true chameleon, he can change the bone structure of anyone he wanted. Like I said, quite useful."

The look of betrayal was all over the faces of everyone that I once stood alongside. Aro walked over to Carlisle and grabbed his hand. I remembered to remove my shield from around the vampires, though I was determined to keep it around the wolves. Aro flipped through Eleazar's memories.

"I'm sorry Bella. But there is nothing but contempt and hatred for you from your former comrades. Perhaps if you explain yourself, they may see you in a better light?"

"Certainly." _**'Jane and Alec do not, under any circumstances attack them until at least I've finished.' **_The wretched twins nodded in my place, complete opposites of each other. Jane with a pout and Alec with a smile. Alec's gift allowed him to be patient and he wouldn't mind. Jane on the other hand, is a cynic and loved dealing pain.

"Edward, you especially need to listen to this, because you will need to understand that even if you were to see the error of your ways, and be in the guard, you will not be able to stand at Bella's side on the throne. She's been promised to Demetri, and the two of them will take over the reins of the Volturi."

I left my place from beside Demetri, who placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. I heard Edward growling internally at the display of affection between me and Demetri. I couldn't tell if he was growling because he still felt something for me or he was angry at my blatant disloyalty. The moment was finally almost over and I'd be with the one I loved. I walked up beside Aro and looked at the wake of my betrayal.

"Despite what you think of me, I am sorry I had to play you the way I did. You see, I'd spent enough time with the Volturi to grow and think of them as my family, Aro of course as another father figure. One night, while catching me up on vampiric history, he asked me about the day he found me in the woods. The day that Edward made it known to me that my hopeful family left.

I had to relieve the pain I felt, and I was confused with the hurt that I felt then and the love that I still had for everyone of you; despite the pain. And confusion can make you do a number of things, and Aro helped me see past it and I realized that I was angry. With all of you.

It wasn't too hard to come up with this plan, I almost wish I didn't have to involve any of you this way. And I can understand if you don't want to join us, despite what I feel, it really is a generous offer." I cocked my head to the two who were the head and heart of the Cullen's: Carlisle and Edward. "The ball is in your court."

"Then we fight." Edward roared back in my face.

A smile crept up on my face, and I left it there. "I was hoping you would say that."


	24. Chapter 24: Here's What Happened

Chapter 24

I unsheathed my sword and took two steps back going directly into a defensive crouch. It took only a eighth of a second to realize what I was about to do. My shield went up around my true family and with one step to my left, I was in striking distance and my right arm swung down with heated force.

'_**Someone start a fire! Quick!' **_I mentally gave the order to anyone who would listen. I felt my sword slice through the bone with no resistance. Aro's head fell to the ground and I set my sights on Caius. I held up my sword and flung it in his direction. _**'Sam, only go after those who fight back.'**_ The wolves made their way behind the wives. The majority of the witnesses were running away but there were some from the guard that wanted to avenge Aro's dismemberment. Renata and Chelsea were the first that I saw being torn apart. I saw one of the wolves break through the wall that should have protected Caius and Aro and Marcus from any opposition and continue ripping Caius to pieces. Bits of marble were strewn into the fire pit that Alice made. _**'Don't throw Aro in just yet. Keep him separated Emmett.' **_

'_**Demetri, Jane, Marcus, Alec, Corin, and Felix. If you wish to live, I order you to stand down. Now!' **_Demetri and Jane held their hands out in surrender and quietly ordered their teams to surrender. The Italian vampires took their cues from the remaining leaders of the Volturi.

"I've deceived you. And I've taken two of your leaders. They wanted to kill the Cullen's for no other reason but for greed. If you wish to follow in their footsteps by all means, step forward and we'll end this quickly."

"And if we back off? What next? Will you come for us then?" Marcus asked.

"You go back to Volterra, never to come for the Cullen's, the wolves, or for any of our witnesses in retaliation. Marcus, I've always trusted you, and I will trust you to restructure the Volturi. There may be an uprising of vampire crimes once the news of Aro's death is heard. You will need to be in place for that. But no, I nor any of us here will come to Volterra with violence towards any of you in regards to today."

"You know I always knew you would be the one that was prophesied, and sort of hoped that this was how this day would end. Aro has caused so much pain since his reign began and I believe it's time he learned his lesson." He was looking at Aro's body that was struggling to get to its head against Emmett's stone body. Rose was holding Aro's head by his long black hair, as if it was a stinky bag of garbage.

"There is something that you should know, Bella before we depart." I looked at the wives and they were grieving for their husbands. I started to feel pangs of guilt of taking their mates from them.

"The day you were changed, it wasn't just Aro who bit you. Myself and Caius also bit you. Combined with our age and the potency of our venom, I believe that was the reason your transformation lasted only one day. And also why you have three gifts." He smiled when I looked back at him with shock.

"You knew?" I looked at Aro's head, he was listening to the conversation, though there was nothing he could do about it.

"I did. Eleazar and I talk frequently. You see, I never intended to stay with the Volturi, and planned on leaving with my wife Didyme, before Aro killed her. We wanted to make a break for it, similar to Eleazar and Carmen. But alas, tragedy happened and Chelsea's gift wouldn't let me leave. When you visited Eleazar in Alaska, he hinted about your third gift being obsolete and that wasn't the case. He knew Aro wouldn't let you out of his sight without one of your guards. After all, you were the one that was prophesied to kill him. He wanted to let you know about it, without arousing suspicion from Aro. The rest was up to you to figure out. And by the looks of today's outcome, you did."

"What does he mean?" Rosalie asked.

"It means I kept vital information about my plan from all of you. I told you the majority of my dream but what I never shared with you was the mechanics of how Aro was defeated. In order for me to get close enough to him to kill him, I needed to betray you. I couldn't risk telling any of you of the plan because of Aro's gift. I wasn't sure where Marcus stood in the matter, so the betrayal you felt would have instantly changed the aura of our relationships. I also used Alice's blindness due to the wolves, with them involved, I knew it was definite that I could keep my true intentions from you without having ot change my mind every three seconds. I needed you all to believe that I hated you enough to kill you in order to kill Aro. I'm so sorry."

Esme came over to me to give me a lasting hug.

"Eleazar called me, while you and Aro were still in the air returning from your first trip, and spoke about your three gifts. I was only able to keep it from Aro because I tried not to think about it. It also helped that since Didyme's death, I'd hardly had much of an opinion of anything and Aro grew tired of reading my empty thoughts. Bella, I am proud of you."

I gave Marcus a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Little by little, I noticed that many of the vampires that were here to assist us were leaving. I felt bad because as it turned out, they weren't really needed.

"You're still Princess of the Volturi, I would never take that from you. Anytime you would like to visit, you may."

"I'd like that, really. I love all of you still." I made a point to look at all of the survivors of the guard. I couldn't have survived any of what I thought would have been the darkest period of my life otherwise. "I would love it if all of you came to my wedding in December. It'll be here in Forks." I was hopeful that my bridge to Volterra could be repaired.

Jane walked up to me and gave me a hug. I couldn't keep the incredulous look off of my face and she giggled.

"Bella, you'll always be like an older sister to me. In time I'll get over Aro, I loved him like a father too. But you know, our kind is easily distracted." She gave me a wink and I shuddered at her last words. Edward had said that to me in the forest. I never realized just how close they were to be able to eavesdrop on our conversation that day.

Demetri and Felix also took turns giving me a hug, though Edward growled when Demetri gave me an extended kiss. "Relax, mind-reader. You should know there's no meaning behind the kiss. Besides, it's not the first time we've kissed." Demetri wiggled his eyebrows twice in Edward's direction before Edward tried pouncing on him. Just before he was about to hit his mark, I pushed Demetri halfway across the field. By the time Edward readjusted his landing, Demetri was back within the circle of the Volturi. "Thanks, babe."

'_**Demetri, don't call me that ever again.' **_I threatened, but I meant it to sound playful. My Volturi family and my Cullen family were together in a simple truce. Speaking of truces.

I watched the guard dissipate in the forest, in the same swift motion that they entered. I walked over to Sam and Jacob who I noticed at some point phased back into human form. The rest of the wolves were nowhere to be seen, but I could still hear them in the outskirts of the forest around us.

"That was well played Bella." I could hear the admiration in Sam's voice.

"Thank you. I promised I would protect you didn't I? I meant it."

"I see. Seeing as how everything turned out, I'm willing to renegotiate the terms of the treaty. I think the animosity between our two tribes have gone on long enough."

"That would be great Sam." Carlisle nodded to the Alpha male, with respect. I smiled in knowing that I was wrong in thinking that Carlisle had hoped for things to change between us and the wolves. In that respect, I was more than happy to say I was wrong.

"You know, I knew you were up to somrthing, all along." Edward said.

**_'Oh really. Maybe I'm not so good of an actress as I thought. When did you figure it out?'_**

"When you told Aro the gifts of some of the vampires that we gathered. None of us had those gifts or anything like them."

I let out a light chuckle, "Oh and you think you're so smart now don't you?"

Edward held up two fingers, indicating a small amount, "Just a little bit." He bent over enough to give me a kiss, one that I was missing for those brief momments I had to leave his side.

"What are you thinking of love?" Edward's velvet voice brought me out of thoughts.

"How everything worked out. Every ending that we could have hoped for, ended perfectly."

Emmett cleared his throat loudly, crying for our attention. "And what do you want to do with this guy? He's starting to get heavy."

I laughed knowing that weight wasn't a problem for vampires, least of all Emmett.

"Bella, I'll have you remember the mercy you showed Laurent in Volterra. I'd beg of the same mercy." I was taken aback that a disjointed body could still talk and move.

"Funny, I would have thought begging was beneath you Aro." I said. I was standing closer to Rose and his head than I was to Aro's body. That was just a creepy sight.

"You showed mercy on someone who was sent to bring you to a slow and excruciating time of torture. I would have done none of that. Show mercy on my existence. Let me go back to Volterra and be with my wife."

"Father," I knelt down so I could give him a kiss on his forehead. "Someone once told me that I don't see myself very clearly. And maybe he's right, especially today. Laurent may have been a threat to me, but you were a threat to the people that I value more than my life. The mercy that you speak of, it's run out."

I grabbed Aro's head from Rose's hand, and flung it into the fire pit. Emmett followed suit and threw the lifeless body into the pit as well.

I watched the flames dancing over his body, the fire consuming the fuel that nourished it.

"Is that all love?" I let Edward's voice wrap my consciousness in sweet silent darkness. It was a slow vision, one that started in love and peace and then ended with destruction.

I hoped the smile that I plastered on my face was peaceful. I gave Edward a kiss on his cheek. "For now, love. For now."

**A/N: Ok I have an idea for a sequel to this story, but I'm deciding if I'll just continue the story under Morning Moon, or just starting a whole new story. I will let you guys decide, but no matter what, just remember that it will be a while before I post any new stories up. I have another story that I' in the process of writing out on paper, that I will be posting up before I start another story. Working on two stories was just too killer for me. So I'll be working on one at a time again, sorry. As always let me know what you think with your reviews. You guys are absolutely the best! Marajade and jeh you guys rock!!!**

**Thanks to all of you who liked the stories and took the time to review. And even if you didn't review,I still thank you as well, just knowing you guys read and liked (maybe??) my stories is enough!!**

**Jshai**


End file.
